the continuing adventures of xena and gabrielle
by strange1
Summary: i wasn't satisfied with the way they left the show. this is how i think things could have gone. it picks up shortly after the last episode. xena/gabrielle. hope you enjoy! **COMPLETE** sequel on the way called 'the road to amphipolis'
1. Chapter 1

AN-my take on how the series could have continued after Xena's death. Hope you enjoy. Any suggestions greatly taken. This is for my one and only. My wife….

"I missed this." Gabrielle sighed heavily as she leaned even deeper into Xena's side. The moon was full and there were only a few trees to give them shade. It had made falling asleep nearly impossible. "There were a lot of things I missed while you were gone." The bard felt a tear developing but she held it in check as this was a happy reunion and not time for tears. "But I missed most of all being around the fire at night after a long day's travel or whatever adventure we had found ourselves in."

Xena smiled and stroked the young blond's hair gently. Tears were close in her eyes as well but the warrior seldom let them fall. Her partner would be the one that would let those tears fall so easily. "I know what you mean." She felt a stirring as Gabrielle let her head slide down to the warrior's stomach. Another stirring ensued as the blond intertwined her fingers with her warrior princess. "While I was gone you could still hear me and I could still hear you. I tried as hard as I could to imagine what would be like to feel your touch just one more time." It was no use now trying to hold the tears back. "I missed you my love."

Now it was Gabrielle's turn for the tears to fall. She sat up and looked deep into the eyes that seemed to burn a path to her very soul. "I missed you. I missed everything about you. I missed your touch, your smell and most of all you." She reached out her free hand and pushed a stray hair away from the other woman's face. "I don't think I could have gone on much longer had we not found one another. I was so alone. It hurt way down deep…" The young woman could not continue as the tears were making it impossible to even think.

"Hush now." Xena took her hand and grasped gently the hand of Gabrielle that had just pushed away the hair. Slowly she brought it to her lips and kissed it gently. "I love you and even if I had not been able to make my way back I would have never left your heart. We are meant to be together as one in life. You are and always will be my better half. Without you I am incomplete. Without you I am nothing. You are my soul mate." With gentle kisses Xena washed away the many tears that were rolling down her girl's checks.

"Xena I…" Gabrielle gasped at the feelings that were released. Having felt Xena's touch after so long was stimulating enough. Now she was kissing her and holding her and it was almost too much. The bard whimpered but it was from the amazing feelings both physical and emotional that were surging throughout her entire body. "I…"

A twig snapped and Gabrielle shot up. When she looked around she only saw darkness around her. The moon was not full and the trees were thick. The fire had long since gone out. She reached out to find Xena but again she was all alone. There was a movement behind her and she whirled her head around. It was only Argo standing there staring at her.

The blond collapsed back onto her bed roll. The tears that were falling down her face were of such pain that she could hardly stand it. The long voyage home from the great island had been torturous. Even a stop in China to tell Eve of her mother's demise had not brought her closer to closure. Though she could feel the spirit of Xena and even talk to her in her mind it was not the same. Xena was gone and there was nothing that she could do about it. She had to somehow come to terms with that.

There had been another thought that kept creeping through her mind. Xena would not like it one bit. But it would mean that the two could once again be together completely not just in some dream world that made her feel worse than ever. To do what she had in mind she would need help. There was one person, one God that would be willing to help her for she knew that being the Goddess of love she would understand what she was going through.

Gabrielle rolled over and wiped the tears from her face. It was decided. In the morning she would make her trek to back to Greece and Aphrodite's temple. The Goddess of love had once been her friend. She hoped that she would be once again. For only a true friend would support the lengths upon which she was willing to go to be with her soul mate.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena reached out longingly but it was to no avail. She could sense that Gabrielle was hurting. It was the worst kind of pain that either of them had ever felt. At first the thought of being able to be with her soul mate in spirit had been appealing. But as the days, weeks, and now months had gone on she knew it was a terrible mistake. It was the mistake that her son Solan had made. Luckily they had been able to lead him to the Elysian Fields.

Gabrielle had already laid her head back down and was asleep. It was a restless sleep but at least she was at rest. The same could be said as the warrior princess continued to try and touch the soft skin of the woman that she loved. It pained her so much not to be able to feel the strength that had always been there deep inside the bard's very soul. They were not connected anymore at least not in the same way that they had once been.

Days of talking and nights living in her dreams were not a way to be in Gabrielle's life. It was so empty and unfulfilling. Xena stood and began to pace back and forth. Argo II once again let out little whinny as she could sense the warrior's presence. The dark haired beauty made her way to the daughter of her faithful horse. "You were not in my life as long as your mother but you make proud. I miss you girl. Almost as much as I miss Gabrielle." The Spector swallowed hard as she could feel tears welling up inside of her.

Tears. As if a spirit could truly cry. All she could do is feel the longing and the aching inside of her for a life that once had been so full. Had battling become old and tiresome. To a degree it had as it was taking its toll on her love more and more every day. Though Gabrielle had become known as the warrior bard it was still in her true nature to find peace and love. Every battle took another piece of her and it was going to have to stop.

Xena absently stroked a horse that could not actually feel the touches. Her mind was racing as there had to be a way around what she had done. If only she had let Gabrielle bring her back to her life. But that was done. She knew that her soul mate carried everywhere with her the ashes of her body. That would be the key as it was time that she become more than just an observer in Gabrielle's life and once again become fully immersed in it.

Suddenly the thought of the forty thousand plus souls raced through her mind. While she and Gabrielle not only need to be together but had to be together she could not put those poor souls through anymore torment. It was time she left Gabrielle and find out just how things could be the way that they were supposed to be.

The warrior princess made her way to the still sleeping bard. She knelt down and kissed at her forehead. Gabrielle smiled in her sleep and seemed to not be as restless. "It's not the kind of goodbye I want to give you. It will have to do until we are reunited in not only spirit but also in body once again. I love you and will always love you. Be safe my friend."

Xena lingered for only a few more minutes before she was finally able to force herself from the woman that meant everything to her. This journey was for the best. She had to find Akemi in the spirit world. If anyone would know how she could return to form it was her old friend. Xena blew Gabrielle a kiss and lifted off into the cold night sky. It would not take her long to reach the great island. How long it would take her to find the answers she so desperately needed was a mystery. Anything to get back to her love.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had taken her several weeks to complete her journey to Greece. It had been even longer then the first part out of Japan. At least during the first leg of her journey she knew she had not been alone. She knew that Xena had been with her. Though her girl had promised to always be with her even in death it was like she was all alone.

Her heart and her soul ached with the feelings of longing and emptiness. Why have you left me, Xena? You promised you'd be with me always. I can't live this life without you even if it is just in spirit. She sighed at the thought of being alone in the world. The emptiness was just too much. Finally she was at her destination. If only there was help for her.

"Aphrodite!" The warrior bard shouted at the top of her lungs. "I need you!" Gabrielle was at the end of her rope. Life would never be the same without Xena. Now that she had left her it was not worth living at all. She needed to find her love somewhere in the afterlife. "I said I need you!" The blond was about to start breaking things. In fact she accidentally knocked over a large vase.

"Hey!" Aphrodite appeared in the puff of smoke. "I don't have many followers since your girlfriend killed off all my relatives. It won't be easy to replace that." At first the Goddesses expression was one of annoyance. After seeing the look of agony on her friend's face it quickly turned to that of concern. "Hey peanut. What happened?"

"As a Goddess I'm surprised you don't know." Gabrielle's tone was harsher than she had intended. Of all the Gods on Mount Olympus Aphrodite had been the one that had actually seemed to care about her. "I'm sorry. It's just that…" She trailed off not able to finish. Losing Xena was hard enough but having to relive the nightmare over and over again was just too much.

"She's gone." The Goddess whispered. It took only a moment for her to really take in everything. It did not matter how Xena had died. All that mattered was that her friend was now in more pain than she had ever been in. "Look I was never a huge fan of Xena but you were and are my friend. If there is anything I can do…" She stopped as Gabrielle's look changed. It was one of desperation. "Oh no peanut."

"You are a Goddess." Gabrielle came and stood within inches of the Goddess of love. "And while you prefer love over death I know for a fact that you have caused many suicides in your time while meddling in humans love lives. But this is different. I loved Xena with every breath I had. I had to let her go for the greater good. But I can't and won't go on without her. I know the problem with the one solution I have."

Aphrodite nodded her head. "If you were to kill yourself you would forever be in limbo. The reason you killed yourself would be the greatest punishment meaning you would never see Xena again. You would think of her every moment of eternity only to be denied what you so greatly need." The Goddess shook her head. "I can't allow you to do that. You are my friend."

"But there is something you can do." Gabrielle was now full on crying. "I won't be denied. She's gone. She was never supposed to leave me but her spirit is gone. I can't live in a world where I can't even feel her presence. You owe her! You wouldn't be a God if it weren't for her! And you claimed to be my friend once upon a time. You owe me!"

"Whoa!" Aphrodite held up her hands. She knew that she owed Xena and Gabrielle a debt that she could not easily repay. Having lived only a short period of time as a mortal it had been amazing getting her Godhood back. "I know I owe both of you." She sighed heavily. "I just don't want to be the one to do what you are asking for. Why didn't you go to my brother?"

"He'd been too happy to accommodate me." Gabrielle sighed. Her tears would not stop falling. "I can't go on. And I trust you to do the right thing. If I can't find her then I need you to bring me back. Please I'm begging you." The bard sank down to her knees. "I don't have anything left to live for. The world is an empty place."

"Fine." Aphrodite took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. But she would have given anything not to. She raised her hand and was about to cast her spell when she heard it. "Gabbs you can't do this." The Goddess began to get excited. "Can't you hear that?" The Goddess made her way over to her friend. "Stand up! It's her!"

Gabrielle had heard nothing. She felt nothing. What was more her friend was trying to get out finally paying her back. The young bard only shook with anger. "I only know that it is time." Without even a thought she took the chakrum from her side and held it to her neck. "Now make good on your promise or I will do it I swear! "It took Xena only a few days to track down her fellow spirit. Akemi had not been set free as they had hoped she would be. In fact all the souls were still held in some kind of limbo. The reason was not clear as to why but the warrior princess was bound and determined to find out if she had to walk through the fires of Hades to do so.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It is good to see you old friend." Akemi smiled sweetly. There seemed to be something not quite as Xena remembered about her young friend. Perhaps there was more to this limbo place than first met the eye. It was almost as if…Her thoughts were interrupted by her young friend's voice. "We are in need of you once again. I fear that Yodoshi was not defeated as we thought. The souls here are in agony. I am but now that you are here I know that things will be set right."

The dark haired warrior eyed her friend with a cautious smile upon her face. She knew that she could not give anything away if she were to find out the truth. It was going to take some time and that was one thing she really did not have. Her connection to Gabrielle told her that something was not right with her friend. If only she could be in two places at once. "I will do my best. Now have you seen Yodoshi yourself?"

It appeared as if Akemi was measuring her words carefully. It was true that the young woman also spoke carefully when alive but this was different. "I have not. I only know that others have come to me and told me they have seen him either devouring a soul or putting them in chains." It appeared as if the young woman was measuring every little expression change on the warrior. As always Xena kept her face as unreadable as ever.

Xena crossed her arms over her chest. In her mind she knew this was not going to be easy. Gabrielle's happiness was what matter most. But her soul mate had long ago taught her of the greater good. Forty thousand souls could not just be abandoned. _Just don't do anything that you can't take back, Gabrielle. Please just wait for me. I will always find you. Death can never keep us apart._ "I must speak with anyone that has claim of seeing Yodoshi."

"Of course." Akemi took Xena by the hand. The warrior's first instinct was to pull her hand out quickly. But over the years she had learned to do things that repulsed her from kissing Ares to dressing as a man to being ordered around by a slob of a warlord. She did this all to make the world a better place. She would continue to do this until she and Gabrielle were resting side by side and in the afterlife. "I believe you remember Harukata."

The warrior princess simply nodded her head. Harukata had been the killer of souls. He had fallen to Yodoshi when their original attempt to defeat the demon had failed. Again the spirit could sense that this was not the same person that she had met only a short time ago. She bowed in respect to the older spirit. "I wish we met again under better circumstances."

"As do I." Harukata looked grave. "I wish I had not have had to take so many souls before your return." He paused for a moment. "I wish more that I had not allowed so many to be taken by that demon." His eyes wavered never able to be able to keep a steady gaze on her. He was definitely hiding something. It was getting clearer every second.

Xena smiled and took her sword out of its scabbard. She pointed it at the throat of Harukata. "Enough of this." As she made a thrust the spirit before her transformed. "Yodoshi." Her smiled turned into a sneer. "I knew you were the one behind this." Her free hand made its way to where her chakrum should have been. "And my guess is you are the original summoner of this piece of…."

Suddenly she felt it. It was a terrifying feeling. _Oh Gabrielle please no!_ She was startled from her sensation by a feeling she knew all too well. There was a sword pointed directly at her throat with a little drizzle of blood making its way down to her shoulder. "You should have learned by now to fully concentrate especially in the spirit world. It will be your annihilation!"

Xena closed her eyes. She felt the blade slowly plunging further into her neck. It was as if she were paralyzed. Her body would not do what she wanted it to. It looked as if this might just be the end. It was not the way she wanted to go. Besides Gabrielle was in trouble. But what could she do? She was barely even able to think. "Gabrielle….Don't! Wait for me!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN-hope this meets with the 'challenge' I was issued. Actually just hope people find it and like it. Hope to keep updating often. Reviews appreciated. Love you my sweet cs

Xena's mind was racing. Her body would not respond to any of her commands. Yodoshi was slowly pushing the tip of the sword into her neck. It had to be her imagination but she could have sworn she felt blood slowly running down her neck. That could not be as she and he were only spirits. Or were they? The warrior's mind stopped all thoughts and concentrated on one thing. Gabrielle.

"I really thought that you would have made a more worthy adversary." Yodoshi's words almost seemed as if he were growling them instead of saying them. "It's been a very long time since I had anyone that compared." He turned to the likeness of Akemi. "You were the closets. That is why I gifted you with being the summoner." The spirit smiled smugly.

_Have to concentrate. Have to keep one thing in mind as I figure out exactly how to defeat this creep once and for all. This is for you Gabrielle. Wait for me!_ It took every ounce of physical strength and every bit of her mental abilities. Finally she was able to move her arms. She took the blade between her hands and sent it into Yodoshi's head. At the same exact time she managed to kick the spirit in the stomach. He was sent flying several feet away.

Xena had her sword in her right hand in one movement so swift it was as she was a blur. With her left and she searched her neck to see exactly how bad the damage was. Luckily it was just a flesh wound. _A flesh wound! What in Haddes is going on? I'm no longer of the flesh yet I can bleed?_ The warrior turned her attention to the spirit that appeared to be her old friend. "Let me guess, you aren't really a fighter. You are just some coward who brought many a soul to their demise."

Akemi's image literally hissed at her. "I was the chosen one. I was the summoner. It was an honor and a privilege. I'm just sorry that I was not able to feed you to my lord and master." The spirit pushed off the ground and was flying at the warrior. From out of nowhere she had a katana in her right hand. "We finish this now for Yodoshi's honor!"

The warrior knew that her sword was no match for the katana. She remembered when the real Akemi had brought her to get the sacred katana. It had been an amazing weapon that had easily tore her own sword in two. A feeling shot through the spirit distracting her for a moment. _For the Gods sake Gabrielle listen to me! I will be there. Please have faith!_

When Xena recovered her full concentration the katana was already inches from her face. Luckily her quick reflexes helped her to recover in time to move just out of harm's way and to punch Akemi in the face sending her flying. She landed right next to Yodoshi. "What? You have to send your little weak follower to come after me? You aren't man enough to come after me yourself?" She knew that it would be an insult to the demon though moments ago he had been the one to attack first. Anything to get either of them off their game.

It was her turn to be distracted once again. A very familiar voice invaded her mind. "Xena? Is that really you?" It brought a smile to the warriors face. All she wanted to do was to leave this land and be once again with the woman that she loved more than life itself. It was time to find her way back to Gabrielle. It was time to kick ass like she was used to doing.

_Yes Gabrielle. I'm still with you only I'm farther away than I ever want to be. I'm sorry for that but if I can do what I have to than we will be together forever once again._ "Gee I'm standing here ready to kick your corporally asses." She motioned with both of her hands as if to say 'common. Let's see what you got'. She also had the look of great anticipation in taking out her enemy.

"Enough of this." Yodoshi came flying to within inches of her face. His sword was at her neck. "You cannot defeat me! Every move you make I anticipate. Besides I know your weakness. That little blond may not be here but I know how to get to her. I will have my vengeance on you as I did on Akemi." The evil spirit laughed as Xena's smile faded just a bit.

"That was your second mistake." In one swift move she knocked the sword from the spirits hand. She now had her own in her right hand and his in her left. "Anyone that threatens the life of my girl is going to pay." She sneered at the spirit. "Preferably with his life but since you are already dead I will settle for kicking your ass around for a while before I take great pleasure in destroying you permanently." First she sliced of Yodoshi's left arm and then his right. The spirit screamed in pain. "Oh and just so you know your first mistake was letting me think that by letting myself stay dead all the souls would be safe. Fool me once shame on me. Fool me twice…" The swords once again found their target as this time both legs were dettatched from the spirit's body.

"Yodoshi!" The likeness of Akemi quickly floated toward her king. The demon was writhing in pain but smiling. "I will have vengeance!" She quickly took her own katana and flew directly at Xena. The warrior ducked and the spirit missed. In the blink of an eye the spirit had turned around and once again had the sword pointed right toward Xena. Again the warrior ducked but this time turned quickly and managed to behead the spirit. As the spirit's head floated to the ground the words came out "I'm so sorry…"

"No!" Yodoshi had flames shoot out of both of the shoulder and hip bones. In an instant he was once again whole. "You silly girl! Why would you sacrifice yourself for me! I am eternal. I cannot be killed." He turned toward Xena a look of great hatred on his face. "Unlike you. You are caught between the mortal world and the spirit world. If I kill you here it will be as if you never existed. It will wipe out all the evil you caused. What's more it will wipe out all the good that you performed." A sneer came across the spirit's face. "What's more you will lose the very thought of the blond and she of you. What do you think her life would have been like had you never come along?"

It was all starting to make sense to Xena. Had she been in the spirit world she would have been able to communicate with Gabrielle even being so far from her soul mate. It was time to end this once and for all. "So what is your plan?" The warrior kept both the katana and the sword at the ready though she knew that neither would actually kill the spirit. There was only one thing that could kill him and she would have to distract him long enough to get it.

"My plan?" Yodoshi smirked at the question. "It's what I've planned in life and in death. I will rule all that I see. I will take all the innocence out of this world. It will become a hell on earth. I need souls to strengthen me. While you have managed to weaken me some you will never be able to defeat me." He pulled out a large pouch from underneath his shirt. "You see after our last battle I wanted to be prepared always." He took a drink and instantly it was as if he grew in size. "That's right. I've got the water from the fountain of strength. With this you'll never be able to defeat me. Besides you are not truly here. It was only luck that you were able to kill my…" His voice trailed off as he seemed actually upset at the thought of his companion's death.

"Oh I know that I can't kill you here. I can make it painful for you but I can't and won't be the one to kill you." Xena came flying at the spirit and got a few slices in before she launched herself. It was all making sense now. The one person or should it be said spirit that could kill Yodoshi was the one that caused his death in the real world. The trick was going to be finding the real Akemi.

"Gabrielle!" Xena stopped sharply. Though it was difficult to communicate with her lover she could sense that something was wrong. The warrior looked up at the heavens. "Please whatever God or Gods are out there please don't let her do what she has planned. She deserves better. She deserves to be happy. Please let her live. If not for me than for the world. The world will never be the same if something happens to her."

()()()()()()()()()

Aphrodite was in a panic and that was not easy for a Goddess to deal with. She could hear every word that Xena said or thought as if she was in the same room with the warrior. Why was it that Gabrielle could not hear her soul mate's voice? It was also as if Gabrielle was under some kind of spell. The bard claimed she wanted to go to the spirit world to find Xena yet now just wanted to be dead. If she were to kill herself it would mean limbo with no chance ever of reuniting with her love. "Gabrielle!"

Just as Gabrielle was about to move the chakrum across her throat she stopped. Never had the Goddess yelled so. Never had Aphrodite been anything but all easy going and happy with the exception of the time that Xena had killed all the Gods except for Aphrodite and Ares. There was a pain on her neck that she had not felt before and the familiar feeling of blood trickling down her neck. A few more seconds and she would have killed herself. She felt so lost.

"Finally!" Aphrodite made her way to her friend. "I've been trying to get through to you for what seems like hours. Something is not right here." She waved her hand in front of Gabrielle healing the small slit on her throat. "Haven't you heard her?" The Goddess's eyes were pleading with the young bard. It was out of her element not to have the answers.

"What?" Gabrielle's head felt like it was in a fog. She could hardly understand what the Goddess was talking about. "What am I doing here?" The bard slowly made her way to her feet. She felt woozy as if she hadn't eaten anything in days and could pass out at any time. In fact it was only because of Aphrodite that she was able to stand at all. Some memories came back to her. "Wait. I know why I came here. But what was I doing?"

Aphrodite helped her friend to the couch she kept in front of her altar. The temple had seen better days but she was not about to complain. Having to have tried being human would have been a nightmare that she might not have survived. "You were talking about trying to cross over into the spirit world to find Xena. But then you started talking about killing yourself that you could no longer live in the world without Xena. I know you know what that would have meant the killing yourself thing."

Gabrielle nodded. She knew of many stories of lovers not being able to live life together and then killing themselves so that they could live in the spirit world together. But the fates took a dim view of this and cursed the people that took their lives to soon meaning they would never find their true love in the afterlife. "You saved me from doing something stupid. But I still don't understand why I would try and kill myself. Going to the spirit world to try and find Xena would have been dangerous enough."

"You're telling me, peanut." Aphrodite looked into eyes that were so full of pain. It was obvious that her friend was lost without her soul mate by her side. The Goddess would give almost anything to reunite the lovers. Well almost anything. "All I know is that you were talking all crazy like trying to get me to basically kill you. That whole time I could hear Xena telling you not to and to wait for her that she was going to find her way back to you."

That brought a smile on to Gabrielle's face. It was weak as was her entire body at the moment. "That's my girl. If anyone can fight being dead it's her." The bard's smile faded as she was still unsure what exactly was going on. "There was a familiar feel when I was trying to kill myself. Yet it was not like anything I've ever been through before. Do you have any ideas what it could be?"

Aphrodite simply shook her head sadly. She wished for more than anything than anything that she could have all the answers. "Being a Goddess does not give me all the answers unfortunately. To be honest I should have known that Xena was dead but I never sensed it until you walked in here and I could see the pain on your face." The Goddess' eyes lit up. "Wait a minute! I know why I could not sense why Xena was dead. It's because she's not."

Gabrielle looked at the Goddess with a combination look of confusion and also of pain. Teasing her with the thought that Xena could be alive was too much for the bard to even comprehend. "I was there, Aphrodite. I…" She trailed off as the image of Xena's headless body invaded her mind. "I had to retrieve her head just to make her whole so that I could bring her back. But Xena wouldn't let me for the greater good as always." She smiled sadly at the latter.

"Look my friend as a Goddess I know when someone is dead or not." Aphrodite made her way over to her friend and sat next to her. She took her hand in her own. "I know that Xena's body is gone. I know that she was killed in battle. And yet there is something that happened to her that she now lingers in a place that is not for the living and not for the dead. I can't explain it. Maybe…"

"Maybe it has something to do with the Samurai." Gabrielle's mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what was going on. "Maybe it has something to do with Yodoshi. Xena supposedly defeated him in the spirit world. Maybe he was stronger than we thought." She cringed remembering the pain that the demon's fiery bolt had caused her. It could and would have been worse if Akemi had not protected her with the tattoo. The young bard sat up quickly a slight mistake as her head was still a little fuzzy. "What if Yodoshi had only made Xena and me think he had been defeated?"

"I'm a little confused cause honey I only have bits and pieces of what you went through in Japan." Aphrodite wanted to comfort her friend and tell her that everything was going to be all right. She wanted to have all the answers so that Gabrielle could find some kind of peace. "But when dealing with Gods, demons, or whatever else is out there that have mystical powers anything is possible. That could be why you can't hear Xena. She's talking to you now."

The young bard strained to hear anything. Then she heard it. It was the faintest of sounds but she could hear Xena's voice. It gave her some measure of comfort to hear the voice of the woman that she loved more than her own life. Still it sounded so far away that she could not make out what she was saying. "I can hear her but it's not loud or clear enough for me to understand." More tears were strolling down the young blond's cheeks. "If only…"

The Goddess knew that this was one thing that she could help with. Up until now she had felt quite useless. Without any true followers her existence had become boring and just plain empty. It was hard have a reason to keep existing but if she could help Xena and Gabrielle reunite it would give her purpose and it would help to reassure love as the greatest gift the Gods ever bestowed on the humans.

In Xena's voice Aphrodite relayed the warrior's declaration to her lover. "Gabrielle!" The bard half laughed and half cried at the sound of Xena's voice. "I never should have left you!" Again it made the bard cry and laugh at the same time. "Yes Gabrielle. I'm still with you only I'm farther away than I ever want to be. I'm sorry for that but if I can do what I have to than we will be together forever once again."

Gabrielle was now crying uncontrollably. She had come close to doing something that would have kept she and Xena apart for eternity. While it might not have been her fault she still would have blamed herself and never forgave herself. She stood up slowly and closed her eyes. "I will wait for all eternity for you Xena. Please just be safe and come home to me. Better yet tell me what I need to do so that we can be together again."

Aphrodite stood and made her way by her friend. She smiled at her and brought it her into a hug. "Look I know I've been a little mischievous in the past with you mortals but this is different. This is true and pure love. What you two share I could never have created. I will stand by you and help you in any way that I can until you two are so deservingly reunited."

"Thank you." For a moment Gabrielle leaned into the embrace of the Goddess. For a moment it felt like it was Xena holding her like she longed so. But she knew in her heart that it was only Aphrodite standing by her like a true friend. She made a vow right there and then that whatever it was that was keeping Xena and herself apart would never succeed. "Heavens help anything or anyone that gets in the way of me being with Xena once again."


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Hope anyone that finds this story enjoys it. Still tweaking my ideas with my wife and muse. Thanks to her this story is being written.

Ares paced around what had once been a glorious temple. It once had been filled with weapons of all sizes and shapes. It had once been filled with loyal followers. Once he could have had any women on earth. That seemed like eons ago to the God of War. His existence was almost as painful and dull as when he had given up his godhood to save Xena's daughter and her soul mate.

Soul mate. That left a very bitter taste in his mouth. Gabrielle was not nor would she ever be Xena's soul mate. The warrior that he knew would never want a piece of fluff like that bard. True the blond had become known as the warrior bard but that was only because the girl had to fight just to survive the world that **his** warrior princess lived in.

"If it had been up to me I would have killed that bard a long time ago." Ares was talking to no one as his temple was empty. His angry words echoed endlessly. "But then that would have completely taken away any chance that I had with my girl. Frustrating little circle to say the least. I want Xena. She wants that dumb blond. If I do anything to the blond I'm the bad guy and I don't get the girl. If I sit on my hands and do nothing then I don't get the girl."

The God yelled out in frustration. He sent out fire bolts all over the temple destroying statues and what few weapons were still strewn about. After he saw what he had done he yelled again the veins of his temples dangerously flaring. "I have to get a grip on myself. After all she is just one human. There are how many humans on the earth. I can still turn one of them into my greatest warrior."

Even the God had to chuckle at this thought. There would be no greater warrior on earth than Xena. To him she even outdid his brother Hercules. Of course that opinion was a little tainted by his hatred for his brother. "Always father's favorite. And where did it get the old God? Killed so that one child could remain alive and a new order of worship be established." Ares cringed at the thought that he himself had helped in ending the reign of the Gods on Olympus.

_It had to be done._ Ares flashed back to that day on Mount Olympus. His sister had brought Xena, Gabrielle and Eve there a place that few humans had ever gone to. It came down to just Athena and himself in the showdown as Xena had told Aphrodite to leave. He saw the victory written all over the Goddess' face as it was apparent that the warrior princess could no longer kill Gods. It meant the end of his warrior. That would not do.

The God screamed obscenities as the final memories flowed over him. Partly he was happy that Xena and her family had been spared. But it was down to just his sister and him as the sole remaining Greek Gods. To be the cause of the death of his fellow Gods still haunted him every day. But not as much as not having anything to show for it.

That brought him back to his warrior. It was a rarity that his mind ever left it. She was and always would be his greatest strength and at the same time his greatest weakness. Something had to be done to release him from this vicious cycle. There was a twinkle in his eye as he knew exactly what he had to do. "The bard will never know what hit her. Bonus is that there is no way that Xena will ever be able to trace this back to me." With a wave of his hand the God of War disappeared.

()()()()()()()()()()

Gabrielle was still weak. She was not sure if it was because she could not remember the last time she ate or if it still had something to do with whatever it was that had happened to her. It reminded her of when the fates had been controlling her mind telling her to kill Eve. It was as if she had no control over her mind. It was like she was not in her own body anymore. The thing was she remembered everything she had done with such clarity. The why and who were the things missing.

Aphrodite was allowing her stay in her temple indefinitely. Normally that would be a big no-no for the Goddess but she had a big soft spot for the little bard. Though they had not shared many times together the last few had cemented their relationship. The fact that she was still a Goddess was partly because of her friend but more than that she found that she loved the little blond warrior bard.

The bard sipped some water and ate some grapes trying to get her strength back. There was nothing that existed anywhere that would keep her from her warrior princess. Xena was her other half and not being able to touch her was driving the bard nearly insane. Just to be snuggled by a fire at a campsite with their bodies intertwined her head resting on the older woman's chest. It made the bard smile lustily at the thought.

The blond shook her head to clear her thoughts. While they were intoxicating and gave her strength what she needed to do was to figure out who would attempt to keep her from her soul mate. The list was a long one as Xena had made many enemies both when she was a ruthless warlord and when she had tried to make up for those past wrongs.

But who would do something so devious as to cause Xena to sacrifice herself and then make her think that the only way to truly redeem herself and keep all those souls free was to remain dead. Ares was capable of a lot of things but he would want her alive. Being a God he probably thought that he could bring her back even if her body was nothing but ashes.

That brought her to Alti. They had encountered her in many forms and had been told that there was always the possibility that the evil woman would be reincarnated just to torment them. In any life the evil sorcerous would want power. Of course she would also want to beat Xena in any way that she could. So far she was the frontrunner in the young bards mind.

There were a few others that would be capable of controlling minds and making people do what they wanted even if they were no longer living themselves. After all Xena and the warrior bard had fought the brother/sister combo of Pao Ssu and Ming T'ien. They had combined after death and been one of the most formidable opponents they had faced.

Gabrielle sighed heavily as the list seemed to multiply so quickly in her head. It was not going to be easy to find out who was behind it. Part of her had this sudden sense that it was going to be the last person that anyone suspected. Of all the suspects the only one that she could have immediate contact with Ares. That was not a meeting that she was looking forward to.

_Oh Xena! I still feel lost. Our connection has not been totally severed but I fear that it is hanging on by a thread. I'm afraid the decisions I make will not be the right ones. You were always the best at making plans. I know that at the end you were forcing me to make the decisions. Partly that was because you already knew that it would probably come to your death for us to defeat whatever it was attacking the village._

_Even before that you had been trying to show me the ways. You were trying to force me to be the one that decided where we went and who we helped. Did you know even then that someday it would lead to this? Or were you just showing me the undying love you had for me and the never ending support of a lover and a soul mate?_

Gabrielle's mind was even more confused than before and tears were slowly trickling down her face. _Usually you give me such strength. The entire voyage home from Japan you were there with me inside of me and it made me feel like I could do anything. Yet the closer we got to Greece the weaker I felt and the farther I felt from you. It was like your soul was trapped on the cursed island and mine was now going away from what made me who I was._

The bard slowly sat up as an idea raced in her mind. Her thoughts were going to have to be controlled from now on. There was danger in even thinking any ideas that she had. It would take going back to the times in India when she learned of meditating. It would help her focus. It would help her keep her thoughts in control. It would help keep her thoughts from too easily being heard.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena felt lost. Her connection to Gabrielle was nearly nonexistent she knew that now. All her thoughts to her little bard were probably not even falling on the ears that needed to hear them the most. It was a tragedy that needed to be corrected no matter what the final cost. No, that was not true either. The greater good would always need to prevail but she would do almost anything to once again be walking down the same path as her lover.

The warrior knew that she had made a good start by killing off the summoner. At least she hoped that she had actually been killed. Yodoshi being alive was a shock to say the least. After the way that Akemi had whispered to her that she had redeemed all the souls and herself and yet to find the evil demon still roaming around the spirit world she knew that not everything was as it seemed.

The thought of not everything being what it seemed made her wonder if Yodoshi was the one that was behind whatever it was that had tricked her into staying dead. He would have had great reason to but then again there were a lot of evil things that Xena had left for dead while she was alive that would have given anything to get their revenge on the princess warrior.

What was worse was the pain that Gabrielle must be going through. _Heavens I hope that you don't know that I'm stuck here in a limbo. I can only hope that you think that I am in your heart still. I know that this is not true as it would feel like a piece of you were missing something as important as an arm or a leg. I know you know I'm not there. But know this you are and always will be my path. You are the one thing that made my life worth living. If giving my life had meant that you could be happy then I would have done it a long time ago. But I know deep down that this is some kind of curse to make us both suffer deeply._

At that thought the warrior princess stopped walking. She cleared her mind as she had learned a long time ago to do. Though she did not require breath she took several to calm herself. "Akemi?" It was more of a statement than question. "You are near and you are far." The warrior stiffened at the thought. Another could be sensed. "Alti!" Now she knew that what she had started to realize was true. Her thoughts would have to become so guarded that no one not even her soul mate could realize what was in her head.

It was several moments before she once again began traveling the empty abyss. Even the warrior princess was having trouble deciding which way was the proper way. She kept her mind as clear as she could but she felt the ever constant presence of someone else there. Familiar and yet different. _Why are things never simple for me? All I want is to spend the rest of eternity wrapped up in Gabrielle's arms to be able to look in those eyes. Thirty seconds was not enough. A lifetime would not be enough. Eternity will not be enough._

"Here kitty kitty. Come out and play." Xena has a wicked grin on her face. "I can play nice or I can play rough. It's your choice." Though she still feels the presence of Akemi she is not going to be fooled this time. "I know you're not Akemi. I'm still trying to figure out just exactly who you are and what is going on. But know this. You are keeping me from the woman I love and therefore you are pissing me off royally. There are many dead that will tell you what happens when you piss the princess warrior off. Now show yourself!"

There was a swirl behind her. Quickly the warrior turned to see who was standing there. It was the last person that she thought that she would ever see again. "Ephiny?" The dark haired warrior blinked several times as confusion set in. It also caused her a momentary lapse in control of her mind which she cursed herself for. "No offense but what are you doing here?"

The former Amazon queen smiled sadly at her old friend. "I take no offense. It seems that we were destined to meet here again in the afterlife if for only one reason." She only had to give Xena a moment for the warrior to realize what the reason was. "Yes I am here to help you get back to Gabrielle. It seems that without our strongest queen ever that the Amazons are now near extinction. They need her." She looked away from her friend for a moment. "They need you."

"Again, no offense but why are you here with me?" Xena knew it could all be a distraction but she also could sense that this really was her old friend. The reasons as to why she was there made her sick to her stomach. Well they would have if she were still alive. "Has anything happened to Gabrielle?" She was in a panic and again losing her tight control on her mind. It was taking her longer each time to gain what little control she had left.

"She is as well as can be expected seeing as the woman that she loves has been torn from her." Ephiny smiled as the warrior princess squirmed a little. "Yes I knew almost the first time that we met that there was something more between my queen and you. The Amazons would have been proud had you two shared your entire relationship. Remember we chose not to need men except for one thing." Both warriors smirked a little at the comment. "I was sent here because the Amazons that have crossed over have been watching our greatest queen. She is safe. For now she is with Aphrodite. The Goddess is watching over her like she was her family. She is safe. For now."

That last line Xena could have done without. But she knew it to be true. If what she felt was going on than the fiend would stop at nothing to hurt Xena in any way possible. "I would have thought seeing that I am not even an honorary Amazon that you would have gone to your former queen. Or is there a reason you cannot?"

Ephiny smiled at her friend. "You always were able to see through anyone. To me you are an Amazon. It's one of my greatest regrets not offering you to join. I'm not sure that you would have though as you felt that it gave Gabrielle a way to feel she was the same as you and yet different from you especially the first time that we met. I know your girl was floundering then. We gave her a footing to stand on. But you are the reason for her to exist. Without you she simply will fade away to nothing. We can't have an Amazon queen doing that now can we."

Xena liked the sound of conviction in her friend. "Well I am honored that you felt that I should have been an Amazon. But after what I did to the northern tribe I do not feel I could have ever accepted. My life after meeting Gabrielle has been about redeeming myself and doing things that are for the greater good. She made that path so easy to follow even when it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I don't know how much you know about what is going on but I need you to be careful of your thoughts and be careful of what you speak aloud. As a former queen I'm sure you meditated and learned to control your thoughts. This place…"

The warrior princess began to use her hands to signal what she was trying to say without saying it. Luckily she had picked up on the silent language that the Amazons had formed so that they could attack with as much deftly silence as possible. She never thought it would come in handy in this place. While she explained to Ephiny exactly what she thought was going on she kept her concentration at full alert until she heard one thing from a very familiar voice.

"I love you Xena. We will always find each other." The bards sweet voice nearly made her lose her control altogether. "I want it to be in this lifetime. But if it's not to be then we will meet in the next life. I will find you. Please remember that." Xena's control was almost gone when she felt strong Amazon hands on her shoulders.

"It was her." Ephiny said matter of factly. "But it was also a distraction." The Amazon nodded and Xena instantly knew that whatever was out there was channeling Gabrielle's thoughts just to get to her. It was all making the warrior angry and at the same it made her resolve that much stronger. _Thank the Gods that Ephiny was sent to help me. Now to continue back to you my love. This life next life whenever it is we will be together forever._


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Hope those who have found this story are enjoying it. I know I am enjoying writing it. Any feedback or suggestions always welcome.

It had been several days too many days since Gabrielle had made her way somehow to Aphrodite's temple. The Goddess had been true to her word and had nursed her back to almost full health. _As long as we are apart my love, my soul mate, my warrior I will never be whole. I will never be truly at peace and be truly lost._ Her eyes were slightly red as tears were how she woke up and how she fell asleep.

_Sleep. It's still a difficult concept for me. Oh Xena! It's been so long since your arms were wrapped around me. It's been so long since we were next to one another whether under the night sky or in a warm bed. It never mattered to me where we slept as long as it was side by side your protective arms wrapped around me. Careful Gabrielle. You're going to start blubbering all over again. And that won't do as you have a date with the devil._

"Hey sweet pea!" Aphrodite flashed into the temple right next to her little mortal friend. "I've been trying to do what you asked of me." Her face showed signs of worry and even a bit of fear. The worry would not have startled the bard at all but the fear she hadn't scene that only the one time. That was when a Goddess could have died. "But that sneaky little underhanded brother of mine has been missing for around a week now."

Gabrielle only showed slight disappointment in this realization. Her mind was clear now and she had a feeling that Ares had nothing to do with what was going on. The God had done some interesting things over the years to try and get Xena back into his graces but he knew very well that if he harmed Gabrielle or had her harmed on his behalf there would be hell to pay. Xena may have lost her 'gift' to kill Gods but that did not mean that she could not torture the God of War in various ways.

The bard shrugged and sighed. "To be honest I don't think it is him." She wiped at her eyes as the morning ritual of crying was still slightly evident. They ached so that the room was slightly blurry. "There are so many possibilities that finding out who is behind this is going to be nearly impossible." She turned her gaze away from the steady flame of a torch and turned her full attention to Aphrodite. "I appreciate you letting me stay here and trying to find out what if anything Ares knows. I think it's time I hit the road."

Aphrodite sat up straight and held her hands up. "Listen, little one. You can't go out alone." The bard shot her a look. "I know I'm basically just a Goddess with no followers. But I am still a Goddess here. I know things and can take you places that no mere mortal can go." She smiled a faint smile. "Besides I'm alone all the time. And if Xena knew I had a chance to help you and protect you and didn't take it she'd kick my ass all over Mount Olympus. I won't take no for an answer."

"You won't even take hell no?" Gabrielle smiled faintly at the Goddess. It was a lot for her to have that little spark back so that she could make a small joke. The months of being without her other half were beginning to weigh heavily on her. Her appetite was not what it had once been. Her body was not in the same shape it had once been in. it would take time to get herself back to the way it was after she was reunited with her one and only.

The Goddess crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout. "Look here missy. I've done more for you than any other mortal. While I am still a little scared of that warrior princess of yours I'm hurt that you think that this is not for you." She sighed exasperatedly and looked into green eyes that were so lost and full of pain. "You are the only mortal I would sully my hands on menial 'mortal things' as if you didn't know."

"I know." Gabrielle lost that little faint smile that had been trying to break into a full-fledged smile. "I was just trying to lighten my mood. Believe it or not Xena and I had some good times whether it be practical jokes or…" The Goddess wrangled her eyes up and down. "Yes that too." That brought a tiny bit of blush to the bard's neck. "Seriously though it wasn't all fighting for us. When it was just the two of us…" Another round of tears were threatening at the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry." Aphrodite cursed herself. The little bard was fragile enough as it was without having to deal with the Goddess' insecurities. It was just that with no one left to worship her it was making her existence so hard. "I know that you two were in love and a love that could not be created by any God or sorcerer or whatever. It was the purest of loves. It was a kindred love. It was the love between two soul mates."

Gabrielle swallowed hard at the thought of how hard that was for Aphrodite to admit. She was after all the Goddess of love. It was her job to help people find love. Her own son Cupid went around the world causing the right people to fall in love. But the love that she and Xena would always share was something different. It transcended time and space. It was a connection that will always be.

"Of anyone I know you would get just what is between Xena and me." Gabrielle brightened a little. "Now I know that the first place we need to go is Ares temple. While I really seriously don't think that he has anything to do with this he might just have some answers. Besides all the other avenues are going to be difficult to follow. Even with a nice, smart, and funny Goddess is going to be my traveling partner."

Aphrodite beamed from ear to ear. "That's what I'm talking bout! Finally some action!" The Goddess got up and began dancing around the room. After several moments and realizing just how silly she looked she stopped and began smoothing out her clothes. "Now just take my hand and we'll be at Ares main temple. I hear that's where he has been hanging out most."

The bard smiled to herself sadly. This was the first time in over six years she would be traveling with anyone but Xena at her side. Yes there had been poor Joxer and Eve and a few others over the years that traveled with them for a short period of time. But not like this. This was different. This was a time when she would have to do it on her own. "Just let me get my scrolls and a couple other things."

The bard made her way over to the saddle bags. Argo was roaming free outside the temple and would be safe there until she returned. She pulled out the scrolls, Xena's sword and chakrum, and the most precious thing that she now owned. There was the dark little urn that held Xena's ashes. While it might be safer tucked away in the security of Aphrodite's temple something told her that she just might need them on her journey.

If putting them in the spring had been a way to bring Xena back then there might be away somewhere in this vast unknown world that they could bring her back. Gabrielle brought the urn up to her lips and gave it a sweet gentle kiss. "Soon." It was one word but it had more meaning then any ten words could have. For it meant that she and Xena would be reunited in just a short time and that the world would once be worth living in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We've been roaming around for what seems like months!" Ephiny was showing her Amazon side. She had little patience for doing things the slow way. "We should have come across someone by now." The two warriors were using mostly Amazon signals trying to keep their thoughts confidential in several ways. "This is ludicrous. An Amazon…"

The amazon stopped when she saw the look that Xena shot her. The gaze softened as she fully understood the frustration of her traveling companion. _Traveling companion. That was how I first referred to you my lil warrior bard. It turned to something so much more powerful and indescribable. There was nothing that would keep me from you or it._ "An Amazon doesn't do whatever it takes to help out their Queen?"

Ephiny sighed heavily. She was frustrated at not being able to kick some major butt. Ever since she had died things were so frustrating. The warrior had even had to come to Gabrielle and to Xena to get help when her son was in so much danger. "Yeah. Well you know that we are the same in one regard. Our mottra had never been about standing around when the ones we care about are in trouble. If only I weren't dead…"

"I hate to tell you this but if you were still alive you'd be old." Their eyes met and they shared a bit of a laugh. It felt good for the warrior princess to have moment of joviality. Though she was deadly serious about taking out whoever it was that had tricked her into allowing herself to continue to be dead she also knew that she had to have some kind of release or she would go totally insane.

The Amazon smiled at her traveling companion. "I do forget just how much time had gone by." She eyed her friend and could not help but ask the question. "How was it?" When Xena only put on a face of not understanding Ephiny continued. "I can't even imagine having twenty five years of my life taken like that. It must have been a near impossible adjustment."

"Finding out you have a daughter not much younger then you is quite a shock." Xena smiled wryly. "Having spent the twenty five years in slumber next to Gabrielle made it easier. She made everything easier. She made life worth living." Though she was nothing more than a spirit she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

Ephiny stopped walking and turned to really look at Xena. "I knew you two were more than friends the moment I saw how concerned you were when she got the right of caste to make her the Amazon Queen. That first visit I was studying you as you realized. It wasn't because I didn't trust you though there was always that. It was because for the life of me I could not figure you how a blood thirsty warrior like yourself had taken up with a weakling like Gabrielle." With the slight anger flaring in Xena's eyes the Amazon quickly continued. "I only saw the outside of Gabrielle and how frail she seemed. Even after she tried giving her own life to protect a stranger I wondered how strong she really was. But her refusing to kill that centaur that was the final eye opener of just how strong, kind and intelligent she was. She would have made an amazing Amazon."

"She was good at everything." Xena once again felt the strange feeling of a tear rolling down her cheek. It was not because she had not shed tears in her lifetime especially at the thought of losing Gabrielle. It was because she was simply a spirit. Something struck her and it scared her if true. The warrior princess made a sign for Ephiny to try and cut her with her sword. The Amazon looked confused but knew better than to argue with her friend.

With a careful motion she quickly dragged her razor sharp sword along the back of Xena's left hand. Sure enough to the shock of the Amazon and to the confirmation of the warrior princess a small trickle of blood formed. "What the Gods?" Ephiny was shocked. She could not even fathom what was going on. In turn she attempted the same only to have nothing happen. The sword left no blood and she did not even feel it as it journeyed over her skin.

Xena was beginning to figure out a lot more about the mystery that was her so called afterlife. "Looks like I'm really gonna have to be careful." She smiled with a bit of mischievous about her. "Not that I'm not always careful." The warrior wiped the blood on her leathers and let her mind race with something she wanted the person that was behind all this to hear.

Ephiny could sense that Xena had brought her guard down. She was about to say something when it dawned on her that of course her friend knew exactly what she was doing. When she heard what was let go she knew exactly what the warrior princess was up to. "Now we wait." They continued along their path though there was no real sense of direction in the place.

Finally in front of them appeared a familiar face. It was Akemi once again. Only this time it really was Xena's old friend. "I have been trying to find you since that day." Her eyes were saddened at the thought of the day that Xena had sacrificed herself. "I am sorry that I got you involved in all of this. I don't believe that it was your time. And I know that what you were true about having to stay dead was true. Who could be so cruel?"

Both the Amazon and Xena had drawn their swords at the sight of someone new. Even then Akemi's facial expression never changed from the blank one it had always been. It was Xena that spoke to her old friend. "You were tricked as was I." The warrior princess bowed her head to her old friend. "It's cruel that you are trapped her with Yodoshi still. I believe that I am actually the reason that you, Yodoshi and the rest of the souls are trapped here."

Akemi looked puzzled as did Ephiny. For the Amazon they had tried so hard to keep all these thoughts hidden. Now her friend was simply telling anyone and everyone that they had figured out what was going on. Akemi was simply confused by the last statement of fact by her old friend. "How is it that you are responsible? I was the one that brought you back to Japan. I was the one that forced you into sacrificing yourself so that I could be free once again as could the rest of the village."

"No. You are not the reason." Xena closed her eyes for a moment. If her plan went wrong she would never make it to Gabrielle. It was the only thing she could think of. "I know who is." Her mind once again was almost impenetrable. It would take someone with just as strong mind as hers to get through which was exactly what she as counting on. "I am…"

()()()()()()()()()()

From within the shadows of the netherworld that Xena and Ephiny were trapped in there was a familiar hooded figure that made their way a little closer. It was not to hear better as they could hear all the thoughts of all three standing there at any time. No it was to get a better look at the reason that all this was happening.

A strange almost demonic voice whispered, "I knew you would figure out who was behind all of this. You are too smart for your own good. I will have my vengeance warrior woman. You will not stand against me even with the help of that Amazon." There was a true bitterness to the voice on the word 'Amazon'. It was almost like there was a grudge to be had.

"You have always said that you will be there for anyone in need if only to help right the wrongs of your past." A horrible laugh escaped the hooded figured. "That is a laugh. You are as selfish as they come. Even now you are not fighting to find your way back to her." The voice hissed when it got to 'her'. "You are only being selfish because you can't handle where you ended up."

The hooded figured took a deep breath and moved away from the clearing. "Better stay a little further away. I fear you'll know my presence just by sensing it." The figure stopped after several moments. "I will have my revenge. No one leaves me and gets away with it. And I'll make sure that blond bitch gets hers to."


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Got a couple more followers. Thanks for taking the time to read my drivel. I just hope you enjoy, make suggestions, or whatever you'd like. And to my muse, my wife, I never forget how much you do for me and mean to me.

"Are you sure, Gabs?" Aphrodite was not sure if her little friend was one hundred percent. If she had been than the warrior bard could handle any situation that was thrown at her. She after all had learned from the best. "I mean you've been pretty out of it the past few days. Not to mention the whole long journey you have ahead. I mean com'on let me just zap us to where you need to go."

Gabrielle smiled at the concern of her friend. _Gods only six seasons ago I would never have thought I would have a Goddess as a friend. I never would have thought that the chance meeting in the woods just as Xena had given up would have led to all that I've been through. Most of all I never would have thought I would have met my soul mate in that way_. "I'm fine, really." She tried to keep herself cheerful but she knew it was only an act. _Only when I have you in my arms again._

"This is a foreign country, Sweetie." Aphrodite had her arms crossed against her chest. The Goddess was actually pouting at not getting her way. "I mean you allowed me to pop you here in Japan. A place that could use some time with a decorating staff. And the clothes! Don't even get me started on that." She looked down into misty green eyes. The determination almost bitched slapped the Goddess. "Ok. I've seen that look on Xena way to many times to keep arguing. I'm just worried about you my little mortal friend."

"And I appreciate that." Gabrielle made her way over and hugged the Goddess. She was a little surprised when the hug was happily returned. "I also have this feeling ever since you brought me here. After Ares was a bust I knew that I had to return here. I'm still not sure who is behind this all but I just know that something is almost forcing me to be back here where…" She trailed off as her façade began to crumble just a bit.

Aphrodite backed up to take in her friend. Though she was in better shape than just a few days ago she was still the shell of a mortal she had once been. "You don't have to say another word about that." The Goddess smiled protectively at her. "You never have to talk or think about it again. The only thing you have to do is to find out what happened on this island and figure out how to make it right. I only wish…"

"I know." Gabrielle knew what the Goddess was going to say. It would be for the millionth time that her friend wished that she had some clue as to what was going on. "Why don't you go, for now. I need to do something that well I'd rather do by myself." At the teasing look from the Goddess of love the bard only half smiled at her. "I'll wait until Xena is around. She can help with that better than I can on my own."

"Ok. Ewww!" The Goddess held up both her hands. "Too much information!" She smiled though at the thought that Gabrielle was teasing her a bit. _Hold on to that love, that fun, that spark and you'll be all right my little one_. "I am so out of here." With a little snap of both of her fingers she disappeared back to the world she knew and loved.

"Finally." Gabrielle set about to make camp. She let her mind drift a little and before she knew it she heard her voice. "No Xena it's all right. I'll make dinner and get the bedrolls. Why don't you go and practice with the sword or sharpen it. I know how much you like to keep both your weapons and yourself sharp."

Xena made her way to stand behind the bard. The warm breath of the warrior upon the bard's neck made the blond tremble slightly. "You spoil me. You've always been too good for me." The words caused Gabrielle to turn and look into a sea of blue eyes that took her breath away. "I never understood just what you see in me or why you treated me so well. I mean this is supposed to be a partnership now isn't it?"

That caused a little tear to roll down the bard's face. Though it seemed so real this fantasy she knew that it was not. But she was not about to lose this feeling. Not tonight. She knew that the morning would bring a trek to the place where Xena lost her life in battle. Then it would lead to the spring that could have brought her back permanently into her life. Those were going to be so hard on the bard's heart that this was what she needed tonight.

"Of course it's a partnership." Gabrielle fell back into the world that was giving her complete peace. "It just means that tomorrow night or even a month of nights you can be the one to make up camp." She smiled playfully to herself as she said, "But no offense I'll stick with the cooking. I can only teach you so much you know. You've taught me so much and yet I know I have a whole lot to learn."

"I will continue to teach you." Xena smiled down into those mist green eyes. She grabbed Gabrielle gently and pulled her into a hug. "As for my cooking I don't think there are any Gods out there that could help me with that." She managed to keep from laughing. Instead she caught her bard's lips gently in her own. A low moan escaped both of them. "This is…"

"Breathtaking." Gabrielle managed to finish her lover's thoughts. "I ached for this while you were…" The gentle embrace of another kiss made her forget what she was going to say. They played with one another for the longest time. Finally they had to break because of the lack of oxygen. "This feels so real…" Again she hated to say it to break the fantasy that she was allowing herself but even in her wildest dreams this was so real.

"It is." Xena smiled as Gabrielle blinked her eyes trying to figure out if she were now just going crazy, if she were trying desperately to stay in the warmth of the fantasy or if somehow Xena was really here. "It's as real as Aphrodite taking such good care of you." That made the bard stiffen and break from the ever so intoxicating embrace. "What?"

"Who are you?" Gabrielle instinctively was reaching for her sias. "I was lost in a fantasy world that was amazing." She reached up and felt her lip. It was softly swollen and there was still the lingering wetness of the kisses there. She licked her lips and almost lost her ability to stand. "Xena?" Her eyes were twinkling with wonder, sadness, happiness and fear all at the same time.

"I can't explain everything but since you've come to Japan I knew that I could be with you." Xena slowly made her way so that she was within an arm reach of her little bard. "I also know who is behind this but I can't say yet. I found a way out of the realm that I was trapped in but I will have to go back soon otherwise I will be missed. I just had to…"

Gabrielle broke down in tears and fell into Xena. "I was just trying to keep myself from going insane." She breathed in the familiar smell that was her warrior. It was intoxicating. "Without your touch I swear I will die. That's why I do this from time to time." Finally she managed to look up at her warrior princess. "I don't want you to think that I'm…"

"Desperate to be with the one that you love?" Xena smiled at her with loving eyes. "We both are desperate for this. And soon we'll have it every day and every night for a very long time I swear." She took Gabrielle's hands in her own. "I know a promise like this is going to be hard to keep but I'm going to make it anyways. I want this lifetime to not end for a long time. So my promise is that we will both be old and gray when the time comes. And what's more we will die in each other's arms." She kissed Gabrielle with a passion that almost made it impossible for the bard to even think.

The warrior bard finally broke from the kiss breathing unsteadily. She looked deep into those blue eyes. Suddenly they were fading and she knew that their time was soon to end at least for now. "I believe you. And even after this lifetime we will find one another. We will always be together. The Gods themselves will never be able to keep us apart at least not for long."

All of a sudden her heart felt a little sadder as the presence of Xena finally faded completely away. They had held their gaze as the warrior princess was back to wherever it was she was being held. Though sadder in a way Gabrielle was happier than she had been since she lost Xena. This was the first time that she had actually, even in her dreams, gotten to actually kiss her.

She smiled and a warmth radiated throughout her entire body. Quickly she set to finishing making camp. Though physically she was alone she knew that with every thought, every breath, with every move she made that she never emotionally alone. Her personal warrior was watching over her and was making sure that they would be together once again.

Finally having eaten with an appetite she had not had since before Xena's death the bard was settled on her bedroll. She had a scroll in front of her as she wanted to catch up with all that had gone on. It was a long task as she had not been able to write anything since before she and Xena had left together for this damned island. That many months was a daunting one but one the bard was more then up to the task to.

It was as if she had been revived somehow by her soul mate's unexpected visit. Of course she had been. They had truly been able to touch. It was one of those moments she had learned over the years with Xena that seemed impossible and yet they just happened. So many battles, so many victories, so many times having survived death had made her believe that anything was possible.

Still it had been a long time since she truly felt with a certainty that they would walk side by side again. After all for most people death was final. For she and her girl they had battled back from death so many times it was like they could nor would they ever succumb to it the way that Cyrene had, Joxer had, Ephiny had and so many other loved ones had over the years.

It was now well past midnight and she knew that she needed to get some sleep. While she would have Aphrodite helping her it was still a long trek back to the village that Xena had left up to her to save. The past few hours had seen quite a few scrolls filled and she was now almost up to date. The most recent moments she knew to leave unwritten. When Xena had not told her who was behind this she knew right then and there that it was someone that had learned to manipulate minds.

That left only a handful of suspects. The thing that it meant for the little bard was that she was going to have to, even in her sleep, keep her mind on full guard. Her warrior had given her just enough of a clue to know that much. _Always looking out for me. Always taking care of me. I can't wait until all of this is over my love. Tonight was only a little preview of what I have planned for us. It's going to take months for me to do everything to you I have planned._

In the breeze she heard a familiar voice "Tease." It made her laugh. It made her cry. It made her feel loved. Finally she put away the scrolls and fortified the fire. She curled up in the bedrolls with Xena's earn next to her cheek. "Soon I won't need you. Soon I'll have the real thing." Slowly but surely the bard drifted off into a light slumber. Her mind had only one thing on it. _Xena…._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The hooded figure disappeared from the realm that they had trapped Xena in. Somehow this villain had the ability to flow from one world to another seamlessly. "I will be able to be back on earth where I belong. But first I have to dispose of you." There was almost a hissing in the tone. "It would be even better if _she_ goes with you. But I'll settle for you warrior princess."

As the hooded figured floated effortlessly through the night sky it made its way to where the little bard was sound asleep. Aphrodite had left the camp for her temple. Gabrielle, who was ever strong of mind, had told her repeatedly that she was able to take care of herself. Xena had taught her well on how to handle any situation that might come up.

"Not every situation." The feral sound that came from the hooded figure even startled the sleeping bard. Gabrielle quickly sat up and looked around. The hooded figure hovered right into her sightline but the blond only seemed to see through it. "Good. I want this to be difficult as possible for you. If you could see me it would make this less fun."

The hooded figure began pacing around the campsite watching as Gabrielle seemed almost to follow the path that it took. "Looks like you can sense me." There was a low growl that escaped from the evil figure. "Not totally unexpected. With the connection to the warrior princess I'm not surprised that you can sense me. After all we have our own little connection. One that might be stronger than the two of yours."

Gabrielle stood up grasping her sias in each of her hands. "Hello?" She knew it was stupid to call out in the middle of the night but it was obvious that someone was there and there was no one there. "Xena?" It was wishful thinking to even consider that her soul mate was there once again with her. The bard knew that this was going to be another time when it was not going to be easy to reconnect. It seemed that every time that either of them died it was harder and harder for them to reconnect.

Finally the bard settled herself back into her bedroll. She however kept her sias in her hand and only let sleep take over her body lightly. If Xena had been there, even as a ghost, she would have allowed herself the deep sleep that she needed. Even if Aphrodite had been there she still would have kept her guard up. The Goddess was not known for her protection. She was more into the 'love thing'.

"She really has taught you well." As the hooded figure hissed the words, the bard stirred once again. This time it did not stick around to see what the blond did. Instead it kept going as it had someone to see before the plan could take full effect. "There is someone out there who knows more about what I learned in Japan." The hooded figured almost emanated a smile.

Silently and through the night the hooded figure sailed. It was not worried about how long it would take. It knew that Xena, though the warrior princess thought differently, was stuck in the limbo it had created for her. Trapping Yodoshi, Akemi and the other spirits from Japan was only a bonus. "The more suffering the harder this will be on you, Xena." There was actually a fiery flame that shot out of the hood as there was such a hatred and disdain for the warrior princess.

Finally the hooded figure found in yet another realm the one it was looking for. After a brief explanation it was happy to learn that, for a small price, their new friend would be more than glad to help destroy the warrior princess. "If I have my way than the warrior princess will cease to exist. Not only in the current plane of existence but also any future lifetimes that she could potentially be reincarnated in."


	6. Chapter 6

AN-Thanks for the reviews! Feedback always helps. Hope you keep enjoying my twisted little mind. Lol!

Ephiny was pacing back and forth. She knew that Xena had wanted to get a message to Gabrielle but it was taking forever. Being stuck in limbo with the warrior princess was one thing. Being stuck with this Akemi was another. Her own warrior instincts simply did not trust the little girl. Perhaps it was simply because there was a culture gap between them. Perhaps it was because she was so young and from the way Akemi had been acting the amazon knew that there were feelings being hidden way beneath the surface.

_Where are you, Xena?_ The amazon kept her distance from Akemi. Yet another of her instincts was telling her that if anyone could penetrate her tight closed mind it was the young woman that stood several feet away. The young woman seemed to be meditating. _I wonder if she really is just this innocent girl she seems. Why didn't you tell me how you knew this young woman, Xena? There is so much I don't know about this whole situation it could…_

The final thought brought a sad smile upon her face. _Kill me._ That was a moot point as the former Amazon queen had been killed in battle many years ago. _Too young as with many of my other Amazon family._ Though the way of the warrior was her path and she would not change it for the world they also need to change to meet with an ever changing world. _Peace. It wouldn't be the worst thing for my fellow warriors. And who better to find that peace for them then Gabrielle?_

There was another matter to be attended to before she could try and convince Gabrielle to once again assert herself as queen. _I never understood why she would not want to be queen. Yes it's an impossible thankless job in some ways but you are leading a nation of sisters. Your bond with them is beyond anything you could find with a mate. Well, perhaps not after watching how hard Xena was fighting to get back to her soul mate._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of blue light. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust after the brightness of the flash. Before her stood the warrior princess with the goofiest of looks on her face. _Yup. I knew it was for more than just a message._ She smiled to herself not trying to let the awareness of the look on Xena's face actually meant. "So I take it you got to talk to Gabrielle?"

Xena nodded in the affirmative. _Gods I forgot just how good she tastes and smells. It was not long enough. Of course when I get done with…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Akemi approaching from behind her. She whirled to see her old friend and let her guard down just a little. As Ephiny did not trust the young woman there was something inside the warrior princess that felt the same. It had been too easy to find her. And the looks she kept giving the dark haired warrior reminded her of the looks that only Gabrielle could give her.

The warrior princess turned her attention back to Ephiny. "Yeah, I did." She once again was lost for a moment in the feel of the kisses and the touching and the smell. _Damn that's intoxicating. Focus, warrior princess. If you ever want to get back to your little bard you have to have focus._ "I think it's safe to talk now. That presence I was feeling is not gone but faded enough." Her mind raced with so many ways to handle the situation. _Wish Gabrielle was here. She is the thinker. I'm the warrior._

The amazon made a few gestures. It was implicating her distrust of the other woman that was with the two warriors. A soft shrug of Xena's shoulders spoke volumes as far as Ephiny was concerned. That meant that the other warrior was almost as unsure as she was. That was a complication to the situation. But every battle that the amazon had been in was complicated in one way or in several ways. Why should this be so different?

"So have you two talked any since I was gone?" Xena looked from the amazon to the young woman perched upon a protruding stone. _Where had that come from? All this time in this grey mist of limbo and there has never been anything there. Not a tree stump or a rock. And yet she finds a place to sit on?_ "I don't have much to report other than Gabrielle is safe, for now. She has been searching for answers ever since I left her." The normally strong and confident voice cracked ever so slightly. "The only thing she knows is that for now Ares has nothing to do with this."

The amazon's senses were alerted by the tone in the warrior's voice. _Not the soft sadness when speaking of leaving the woman she loved. No. there was something else that Xena was leaving out intentionally. What is it damn it!_ Ephiny took a quick glance over at Akemi who was listening intently to all that was going on. _If you weren't here we could be freer with our words. If Xena trusted you even just a little she wouldn't be holding anything back. Gods this is frustrating!_

Without even thinking about it the amazon closed the distance between the two warriors and touched her arm softly. _I know what you are going through. When I lost Phantes it was so cruel. All we had wanted was safe passage to Athens so that we would not be judged and could raise our son together. That was not meant to be…_

Xena smiled at the unexpected touch of her friend. If anyone knew what she and Gabrielle were going through it was there mutual friend. She put her hand for a moment on the one that had been offered in comfort. It was only a quick touch and a knowing look from one warrior to another. "I say we keep moving. I believe in this direction…" She pointed in the direction in which Akemi had entered whenever it was she had entered. Time was a difficult concept in this limbo.

The facial expression on Akemi widened a bit. "I came from that way. There is nothing there I assure you." She smiled sadly at her old friend. "I explored there for what seemed like many moons." The young woman saw the looks exchanged from one warrior to another. "But if you insist we waste our time then by all means…" She hopped off from the stone and quickly made her way back the way that she had come.

The two warriors stood back for several moments. It was Ephiny that spoke what was on both of their minds. "I don't trust your old friend." She met Xena's gaze and without words both understood perfectly what the other was thinking. "You think…" Again she had no reason to voice what she was thinking. She and the other warrior were on the same page.

"Let's just go with this for now." Xena looked around as if she could sense a presence. Sure enough that familiar feeling was back. _I'm sorry you feel you have to do this to me. I'm even sorrier that you are taking your vengeance out on Gabrielle. Though she has done some things in her life she hates herself for she is still a source of life for me. She is the reason that I am who I am. But she is not the reason that you feel abandoned and betrayed. If I'd known…_

There was a sharp howling in her ears as if to shut her thoughts down. It worked as it took Xena several moments to even hear herself think let alone here the worried voice of her amazon friend. The ringing in her ears would not go away. She smiled to herself. _Gee just like something I would have done had I had that kind of power before Gabrielle turned me into the woman…_

Again the sharp howling. The warrior princess shook her head. _Gotta stop pissing you off like that. Think I'm getting a migraine._ It was just another clue. If she could bleed, if she could get a migraine than the warrior princes was more alive than dead. The only problem was she was stuck in this limbo. "Sorry. Having a little chat with someone."

Ephiny looked more than confused. She saw Xena point to her head and understood immediately. There was one time in the amazon nation that they not only used hand signals but the most gifted of the warriors could actually talk to one another in their minds. It was a rare gift and usually only was passed down in the royal blood. "Guess the conversation didn't go all that well?"

Xena smiled that all knowing smile that she got when she knew that she had her enemy right where she wanted them. "I wouldn't say that." The smiled faded only slightly as she could no long hear the foot falls of Akemi. "We better move to catch up to her. I don't want her alone. I want her with one of us at all times."

Ephiny nodded in agreement. "You'll have to tell me about her some time." She looked sad as she said this. "Ok maybe Gabrielle will have to tell me for you. If only I had been able to convince my sister amazons that we should make you one of us we would be able to see one another after all of this is over. Again I'm sorry for that."

The warrior princess held up her hand. She began a very quick pace the amazon matched quickly. "Being an amazon was Gabrielle's gift. It meant so much for her at the time. I never wanted her to learn to fight because of what that had turned me into. But I also knew that her following me would put her in great danger so I was grateful that you took it upon yourself to teach her."

"She is and always will be my queen." Ephiny was sad once again. _Soon I'll be back with my fellow amazon comrades that have fallen in battle. I wish I could have saved more of my sisters. As much as a paradise as it is I would give anything to help my nation become great once again._ As if sensing her thoughts Xena reached out her hand and brushed her arm.

"Let's get going." The two warriors broke into a run before they were able to catch up to Akemi. The young woman was light on her feet. Soon they came to an actual clearing. There was actually glen of trees and a river. It was almost… D_amn! This is the camp that I left Gabrielle in last night. Well maybe not the exact one but it is identical in almost every way._ "Why did you bring us here?"

"It is you that brought us here." Akemi whipped and turned around. "You were the one that wanted to come this way, remember?" There was anger flaring in the younger woman's eyes. "I just thought I'd show you what happened to **her**!" The way that she accentuated the last word sent shivers up and down both warriors spine.

Xena slowly moved around the camp. Ephiny had pulled out her sword and was pointing at the younger woman. Finally she made her way to just on the other side of the large rock that she knew Gabrielle had sat on while writing in her scrolls. "Oh dear Gods no!" In a panic she made her way over to a blood covered figure. The body was crumpled into a heap as it had taken a beating so badly that there was no way to actually recognize it. And yet there was this feeling deep inside Xena.

"Hah!" Akemi felt the point of the sword now right at her throat. She looked into wild amazon eyes as it was taking every ounce of strength for Ephiny not to just cut the young woman's head off. "Now she is dead. Now we can be together. That's why I really sent for you. I cared not that my father was still taking souls. It had all been a plan for you to show me how to kill him. He could only be so powerful in life. In death he could rule all that came his way. And I wanted a true warrior by my side."

The sword was being slowly pushed into flesh but no blood came. Ephiny soon realized that Akemi was like her in this world. They were both true spirits and it would take more than a simple sword to kill either one of them. Xena on the other hand was not that fortunate. Or was she? The amazon kept her sword steady though she knew it was of no real use.

Xena was crying now as she tried to find any signs that this was Gabrielle. With the body being so badly beaten it was near impossible to tell. The bastard that did it had even taken all the clothes off. _Her birthmark! If I can't find her birthmark…_ But the body really was far beyond recognition. The warrior closed her eyes and tried to sense if the slain body was that of her soul mate. Her very soul ached an indicator that it was. But she refused to believe it.

Slowly she rose from the body and took several menacing steps toward the young woman. Xena was in a rage that she was not sure she neither could nor wanted to control. And yet she heard Gabrielle's voice calming her at least enough so that the evil warlord inside of her kept hidden. "If this isn't Gabrielle you'll die a thousand slow and painful deaths. If this is Gabrielle then I will spend eternity killing you in ways you never even could imagine." Her feral grin even scared the amazon. "I never will be with anyone but Gabrielle even if I have to wait for our next life together to begin. You are wasting your time little girl. I will kill you and your father for all of this."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The hooded figure was delighted at was unfolding. _I couldn't have thought of a better distraction for…_ _No you no longer are entitled to that name. Instead you will be referred to henceforth as Nothing. That's because you are nothing to me. And you obviously believed I was nothing to you. That will change for you after I am done with you. As for me this will reduce you to the nothingness you so deserve to be. How I loathe you!_

_I wonder if you really thought of me as nothing before you took off on all your quests. You traveled so far from your home only to die. And die for what? That damned woman tricked the great Xena into giving her the gift to kill her father and turn him into a demon. That's so rich when you think about it. The great defender of good, righter of wrongs was the one that led to forty thousand deaths all because she fell for a little girl. Hah!_

_And what would Gabrielle thought of all this? She fought so bravely by your side for years giving up her innocence in so many ways. The light was just about out of her and when you allowed yourself to stay dead it was this close to being extinguished for good. If only it had been that would have been the ultimate pain for the warrior princess._

The hooded figure was still on their journey to find the last piece of the puzzled in their vengeance. The little distraction that Akemi had provided was just too delicious to pass up. _I know if she's dead or alive Nothing. I know but you'd be the last person that I would tell or let it pass through my mind. Damned if I know how but you can sense me and even communicate to a point_.

That made the hooded figure howl in frustration. Though the little stunt by Akemi had set the figure back a little it had been worth it. _After all I have all the time in the world. I will live on forever. It is you, Nothing, that will soon find that you have no future lives at all. Oh does that mean that you and Gabrielle will not keep finding one another in future lives?_

That thought warmed even the hooded figures heart what was left of it anyways. _Revenge is such a delicious dish. I wish you'd taught me that instead of what you had. I wish you'd let me be myself instead of trying to change me. Had I stayed on my path I would have lived a lot longer. I definitely would have had a lot more fun._

The figure shook its head. That was the past. This was now. If everything went as planned soon it would have a living, breathing body once again. Both the warrior and the bard would cease to ever be reincarnated. There was nothing or no one to stop them. That was when it smacked right into what felt like a brick wall. Careful to keep the hood in place the hooded figure took in what stopped its progress. "Ares!" The voice was like nails on a chalk board.

"Easy!" First the God of War took a finger in one ear and then the other. "Sorry but that voice of yours is one only a mother could love." The hooded figure howled once again. "Enough!" A fire ball flew from his hand and met its target. The hood figure simple was sent back several paces. That was it. "Gee, strong as ever I see. Here's the deal. I like having fun at the warrior princess' expense as much as anyone. I just think maybe you've gone too far." At the feeling of daggers being shot at him from within the hood he said, "I know. Soft spot."

"You can't stop me." The hooded figure sent all this energy at the God of War. "No one can stop me." Ares had a surprised look on his face as he was sent sprawling for several feet. "I am as powerful as you, God of War. And when I get the last little piece of information I need then I will be more than you Greek Gods ever were. No one will be able to defeat me."

With a flash of light the hooded figure was gone. Ares smiled to himself in a knowing way. "I wouldn't count on that. Who knows better just what Xena is capable of especially when you go after that bard of hers." The God smiled knowingly and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I tried warning you. I felt I owed you that much. Been nice knowing you." With that he too was off in a flash knowing that the hooded figure had just made the ultimate mistake. Anyone that thinks it can beat Xena has another thing coming….


	7. Chapter 7

AN-Any guesses who the big bad is yet? Gave you plenty of clues in that last chapter. Love you cs.

Xena had enough to deal with now that the truth had come out at least about Akemi. _All those years ago I suspected that there was a reason that we met. And I so foolishly just gave you the last ingredient you needed for you and your father's sick and twisted…_ Her stomach hurt at the thought of all the souls that had been taken because she had fallen trap to the young woman.

_It had not been like me to trust anyone. It had taken how long for me to trust anyone after you. Hell I couldn't even trust Gabrielle when we first met. I __**knew**__ that we were destined to be together the very first time we me. And yet I kept pushing her away at every turn of the road. Kept trying to justify just how dangerous my life was and how easily she could have gotten hurt and did…_

The warrior sighed heavily as the image at the campsite kept floating through her mind. It kept her soul aching to the point that she was feeling sick to her stomach. And yet she had another unfortunately more important thing at the moment to deal with. That was the issue at hand as it was basically a stalemate at the moment. Ephiny's sword had no effect on Akemi and the scarier thought was that Xena could be hurt by a blade.

The possibility that Gabrielle was dead was blurring her mind making it nearly impossible for her to even think. Ephiny kept looking at her waiting for instruction of some kind. _Or perhaps she can sense the war raging on inside of me. If anyone knew what was going on in my very soul it would be the amazon warrior. She had gone through her share of loss. I don't know how she dealt with Philantes death and not gone crazy. Maybe she did a little anyways._

"You can't win, Xena." Akemi was certainly smug in her tone and the look on her face. "My father will return soon. He will be stronger than ever. He cannot be touched." Her eyes glistened in enjoyment as she continued, "But you can." It was a sobering thought for the warrior princess. "Just like your little friend back there."

That was all it took. In less than a blink of an eye Xena had shoved Ephiny out of the way. In one quick swoop she had taken the katana that was sheathed at the back of Akemi and had the point dangerously close to one eye. "Perhaps I can't hurt you. Perhaps I can't win." The warrior princess had the dark bloody thirsty warlord look on her face. "But I can have fun making you wish you were…no…not dead." Her eyebrows rose at the dawning. "But wished you no longer existed."

A long moment of silence fell in the limbo world they had retreated back to. "Xena!" It took several times of shouting the warrior princess' name before there was even the slightest bit of relaxation in the warrior's stance. "You can't just keep torturing her. She's only a ghost. You can't hurt her. I can't hurt her. And it won't…"

A feral look of warning shot on Xena's face. "Don't!" It was a one word warning. But it held a threat deeper than the amazon could not even begin to conceive of. The warrior princess turned her attention back to Akemi who was still smug in her airs. "You see I've been watching you. I saw what happened with your father. There is a way to kill a ghost." The dark haired beauty slowly trailed the tip of the blade from Akemi's face down to where her heart once beat. She leaned in and whispered, "I know."

The smug look quickly turned to one of fear on the young woman. Ephiny was shocked to see it. "Xena." The amazon whispered the word as not wanting to either startle the warrior or incur her wrath. "Are you sure we should be dealing with this now. I mean there is a bigger evil and bigger picture that we have to deal with. Plus we have to…"

Again Ephiny was cut off by the darkest looks that Xena could muster. "Don't!" Again it was a one word warning. _She just doesn't get it! Man are all amazons this dense? I am looking at the bigger picture here. This is a small piece of it. While there is one person pulling all the strings this is something that incurred because of that one person. I have to put it right. I have to get you back Gabrielle._ "Now where were we?" Xena slightly pressed the katana into the chest of Akemi. "I believe I was about to kill you. I used to be able to kill Gods so why not ghosts?"

"Wait!" Akemi's eyes pleaded with her. In an instant the ghost made herself looks as she had that first time that Xena had come across her. It was only a slightly younger version of herself. If what she spoke was true she was never the innocent that Xena had taken her for. "I can bring her back to you and I can give you your body back."

Xena kept constant pressure on the sword so that Akemi would know all it would take is one little thrust and the ghost would never again haunt her not even in her nightmares. "I'm listening…" The voice was almost that of the demon Xena that had tried to take over hell. She had tried to take Gabrielle back to hell with her. Eternity. That was what the two would get together.

"Father will not be pleased." Akemi held her head in shame as she knew that she was now defeated. _How had I let her get the upper hand? How had she known that I had kept the sacred katana for myself and that with it ghosts, demons, and Gods can be killed with it? How has she ever done any of the things that she has?_ "He will come after both of us."

"Do I look scared?" Xena's eyes were glazing over black. It was the darkness in her taking over. _It must be true. If I'm feeling like all light is gone and letting total darkness take over then it must be true. Gabrielle must be dead. I might as well stay dead too._ "I want revenge on you, your father and the one person most behind this."

The warrior princess whirled around to see the hooded figure. The hooded figure clapped their hands. "Gee you've got it all figured out now haven't you. I thought that you would have taken action against me by now." A glow emanated out of the hood. "Or is it that you just can't let go of _her_!" Once again the hooded figure hissed over the word.

"You never really knew me. Sorry that was my bad. But if you knew me you'd know that most of the time I let my opponent make the first move." Xena's eyes flashed as she was enjoying this a bit too much. _Damn Gabrielle I think it's finally happening. I think I've finally lost that light. I think I've finally lost you_. "So after you…"

An ear popping shriek exploded from the hooded figure. It sounded like a demon child throwing a temper tantrum. "If only…" _No. I have to wait. As much as I'd like to take you out of the picture it's best if I don't be the one. I got that advice and it was wonderful to hear. If I'm the one that takes you out then things will be as I want. But if someone takes you out I also get that life force to make me that much stronger._ "I'll let the game play out just a little longer. After all you have nothing to live for anymore remember?"

With a flash the hooded figure was gone. Xena quickly turned her attention back to Akemi. "That thing is right. I have nothing left to live for. I might as well kill you." With one quick thrust she took away the life force that she once thought to be her friend. As she did she felt this horrendous feeling and felt like she was going to throw up. _What have I done Gabrielle?_

()()()()()()()()()()

Aphrodite was late getting to camp. She knew her little warrior bard was going to be pissed at her but the boys just wouldn't leave her alone. _Some actually followers how could I resist sweet pea?_ It was something she kept rehearsing over and over to herself so that her little mortal friend would not be too mad at her. _I know you want of find your warrior princess but some things still take priority you know_.

The blond Goddess' froze in her tracks as she saw the disgusting sight. It could possibly be her little Gabrielle but it was too mushed to really tell. Slowly and carefully she made her way over to what appeared to be a mutilated Gabrielle. _This is so not my thing. I wish Are was here._ Carefully she put out one of her slender hands and touched the bloody mass.

The lump moved suddenly and stood up. "This is so gross!" The blond bard quickly began wiping fish guts of from her. "I'm going to need to bathe for a week after this." She almost threw up as she pulled some out from inside her ear. "Maybe even for a month." She shuddered as she let the nastiness slide to the ground. "Now I know why Xena was so upset with me on my last birthday. I still can't believe she let those fish guts land on her."

"Uh, hello!" Aphrodite was clearly pissed off. _I'm not sure whether to be pissed off at the fact that Gabrielle and most likely Xena just made me think my little friend was dead or the fact that I touched fish guts. So gross!_ "Goddess here. You made me think you were dead. And what in Hades is up with the fish guts anyway?"

Gabrielle smiled sheepishly. "Oh that." The bard tried to think of the best way to explain without giving the plan away. There really didn't seem to be a good way but she had to tell the Goddess something or she would not help send her to all the places that she needed to be. "Uh…you see…." Even for a great bard she was having trouble coming up with the right words. "Can I just say it's all part of a plan and leave it at that?"

Aphrodite was now livid. The blond bard shrank at the look she was getting. So the Goddess took a deep breath to calm down. _It wouldn't be the first time that your favorite couple was up to something that they could not share the details. True you touched fish guts but it must be really important if Gabby isn't going to share._ "Fine. But if I'm going to go anywhere with you we need to make a quick pop back to Greece. Don't worry it won't take long."

Without even a word from Gabrielle the Goddess snapped her fingers and they were both in a hot bubble bath scented with rose petals. The bard noticed that neither of them had clothes on and got a little self conscious. Besides that Xena would kill the Goddess for this. "Uh, I appreciate helping get cleaned up and all but why are you in here with me?"

"Oh relax, little one." Aphrodite smiled. "You mortals embarrass so easily. I needed to clean up just as much as you. Hello fish guts." She held up her hands. "These were not meant for touching anything so disgusting. I don't know how you mortals do that." A shiver visibly ran up and down the Goddess spine. "Besides you're not my type."

"Well that's a good thing." Gabrielle smiled at the scowling pout she received from the Goddess. "All I mean is I wouldn't want to be you if Xena were to find out that you were putting the moves on me when she was dead." Aphrodite's face went a little pale at the thought. _She doesn't have the ability to kill Gods anymore and yet a Goddess is terrified of her. That's my warrior princess._ Her heart was swelling with pride, love and longing.

"I never thought of that." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and both were out of the tub and in clean clothes all of Gabrielle's supplies at her feet. "Now where is our first stop little one?" She crossed her arms over her chest. _I hope Xena knows I was just trying to help. I would never make moves on Gabby. She's a sweet girl and all but I know when someone is spoken for and would never…scratch that yes I would. But this is different. She's my friend._

"I need to go to the place that I found Xena's…" Gabrielle had trouble finishing the thought. She flashed back to the image once again of her warrior's body being strung up without a head. _Anger. That's all I felt after that. I could have taken on an entire army and would have won. That was so cruel to do to her. Their ways say it's a great honor. Honor my ass!_ Finally the bard was able to finish the thought. "Where I found Xena's body. I don't know where it was exactly. It was a samurai camp."

Aphrodite watched her friend very carefully. _Oh the pain my little one! Oh and that image! How could anyone ever get over that?_ "Just continue to think of where it is. I'll try and make this fast." The Goddess snapped her fingers. In an instant they were where Gabrielle had been just a few months ago. There was still the place where Xena's body had been hanging. "Are you ok sweetie?" The Goddess quickly made her way to where her friend was.

"No." Gabrielle turned and fell to her knees. She was vomiting. She kept being sick until there was nothing more left to come up. For several more moments she kneeled there dry heaving until finally she was flushed and sweating and shaking. Aphrodite came up behind her and put a hand on each shoulder. The bard took her right hand and covered one of the Goddess'. "Thank you." She kneeled for a few more minutes before standing up. "I would have liked not to have to come here. And what's worse is what I have to do next."

The Goddess simply watched as Gabrielle made her way to her pack. She took out the carefully wrapped urn. Slowly she made her way to the structure. She took her thumb and rubbed it in the dry blood almost breaking down once again. Finally, when she had herself settled enough, she took her thumb and did a specific design on the outside of the urn. Carefully she wrapped the urn back up and placed it carefully in her sack.

"I could have gone a lifetime without ever having done that." Her throat was now aching and her stomach raw after having been sick so many times. She felt weak but knew that she had to move on. "We have just two more stops to go. The next one won't be quite as bad but I'm still not looking forward to it." Gabrielle smiled sadly to herself. _It will all be worth it. Soon Xena…_

Aphrodite simply stared at her friend for the longest time. _She is doing all of this just to get back her soul mate. I don't think I've ever known any other couple that would do so much for one another. They would live and die for one another. It's…beautiful_. Slowly she reached up to her cheek at an unfamiliar feeling. _I'll be damned I was crying! I didn't even cry when my heart got broken. This is so surreal!_

As if to spoil the mood on purpose a bright purple light flashed. Aphrodite instinctively put herself in between some hooded figure and Gabrielle. "Aww! Another thing to protect the all important Gabrielle. This is so sickening. I swear every week someone else falls for your goody two shoes act. It never worked on me and it never will."

"Thing?" Aphrodite was beyond pissed off now. "I'll have you know I'm the freakin Goddess of love!" As she was about to snap her fingers Gabrielle took a hold of her arm. "Oh you are so lucky that little peanut here would not have me majorly harm you." The Goddess crossed her arms over her chest in a pouting manner.

"I'm saved." The voice was enough to give even the Goddess a migraine. "After all what were you going to do love me to death?" There was a maniacal laughter that heightened when the hooded figure saw the annoyed look on Aphrodite's face. It was icing on the cake. "Now give me that damned urn!" There was a flash from the fingertips in some kind of warning.

"Never!" Gabrielle clutched her bag close to her heart. "It's all I have left." Tears began raining down freely. "I can't give this up too." She stood tall though she felt weak against whatever it was she was fighting against. "Just leave me alone. I'll stop this crazy quest to get Xena back. I'll live a tortured life. I won't try and get her back again."

"You're right." With a move so fast it was almost Godlike speed the figure had gotten inside the bag, gotten the urn and smashed it to the ground. "Now you can't ever get your precious warrior princess back. I've won! I finally was able to be better than her." With a flash the hooded figure was gone stirring up the ashes from the urn.

"No!" Gabrielle collapsed to the ground. "It was all worthless." She was now crying uncontrollably. "I had to see this place again. I had to lose you all over again. Oh Xena!" There was no consoling the bard and yet Aphrodite made her way behind her friend and actually sat on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her and just let her cry.


	8. Chapter 8

AN-Well here it is. The final showdown is almost here. A couple good guesses as to the big bad. Hope it's a surprise and not too shocking. Hope you'll keep reading.

Xena had no time to really think about what she had just done. _I've just killed my former friend_. It was all she could manage as she knew what her actions would bring. Sure enough Yodoshi appeared before her. Ephiny was knocked back by a blast of fire from his fingertips. Though it singed the amazon she quickly regained her fighting stance. "You're sword is useless against him." She turned and gave a growl at the demon. "This is between the two of us."

With amazon signals she told Ephiny to find Gabrielle. Not understanding why the corpse of her queen would need her she began to protest. A look of death quickly made the amazon turn on her heels back to the campsite. _It's you my love that is going to need help and soon. On the way Gabrielle. Steady yourself!_ With only a questioning look Ephiny saluted Xena with her sword and disappeared. That left the yowling Yodoshi standing before the warrior. Still in her hand was the sacred Kanata the only thing that could kill the demon standing before her.

"First you take my summoner." Yodoshi growled. "Now you've taken my little girl away. I will have my vengeance on you!" Without a moment of hesitation the demon sent more flames only to find once they died down that Xena was no longer standing in the same spot. She was beside him a look of pleasure on her face. A Kanata materialized in his hand and he struck a mighty blow that Xena was easy to deflect. "You will die!"

Xena only smirked at her enemy. "Been there. Done that. I've lost track now at how many times I've died and comeback." She was the aggressor now as she made several striking blows that brought the mighty demon to his knees. "The difference between you and me, well there are several but the biggest is I have someone that loves me unconditionally. I have someone that is the other part of my entire being out there. So until we're both gone at the same time we'll just keep coming back." _Happened once where were both gone. And we were in heaven. Why they had to send us back was still a mystery except they wanted us…_

Another flame shot from his free hand. This time the warrior princess yelped just a little as the flame scorched her thigh. "Hasn't anyone told you that it's not smart to play with fire?" Yodoshi put both hands on his sword now with blows coming at a blurring pace. He could see that Xena was tiring but not fast enough. Another fury of blows and one caught her on her left hand. A little bit of blood ran down her hand. "I see you are not immortal. That is good." More viscous blows that were unrelenting.

"I've see you've been drinking from the fountain." Xena was tiring quickly. It was an odd feeling for the warrior. _Normally I can go all day and all night with a fight. Must be because of the here but not here thing. Had Gabrielle not burned my body this would all be a moot point. I'd be alive now._ _Not your fault my love. It was…_ Another blow this time across her face. "That's it. I've had enough!"

She gathered all of her might and swung the katana at both of the demon's hands. In that quick swift movement both of Yodoshi's hands had fallen to the ground along with the sword. Unlike the last time they fought his hands did not regenerate. Xena took this in and continued her deadly assault avoiding the flames that were continuously shooting from the stumps.

First it was one arm and then it was another. Then it was one leg and then the other. No more flames were shooting from the demon's limbs. Instead it was just a weary demon that almost seemed to be begging for forgiveness. "Not so tough without your limbs and that blasted flame of yours." _Part of me wants to let you exist like this. It would be a cruel way to spend eternity. But I know that I must complete my destiny._ With that she took the katana and relieved the demon of his head.

There was this bright white that flowed from his body. It seemed within the light there were several little brighter white lights. The light flowed through Xena and she heard the voices. She felt the gratitude and the joy. She knew that this act had released not just the souls that she had by accident taken but also all those that followed. Finally she had fulfilled her destiny and this time it was not because Akemi had set her to do it. She knew that this time living was an option. _Oh Gabrielle. It's time!_

()()()()()()()()()()()

Aphrodite still was on the ground with Gabrielle. It seemed like hours had gone by when really only a few moments had. The bard was grateful for the touch of the Goddess. _This pretending thing is getting harder and harder. Boy is she gonna be mad at both Xena and I when she finds out this is all part of the plan. Well not all part of the plan. Seeing that urn smashed to the ground almost killed me. If it had been the real urn it would have…_

"Are you all right, sweet pea?" Aphrodite was not sure what else she could do. _I am the Goddess of love and all but this goes beyond that. I can console when it's just a little squabble but when it's the end and no chance of hope I'm just clueless._ "This has got to be the worst." She heard what she said and immediately continued. "Sorry. That was a lame attempt."

Again Gabrielle's mind raced. _What do I tell her? Is it safe that I tell her everything now? Has Xena done what she needed in that limbo world? Even if she has how exactly do we get her body back? I can't take her to the spring. That ship has sailed. Oh my love, please give me a sign. Please tell me what I need to do!_ "I'll be all right. In time…"

A familiar voice startled her just at that moment. "Gabrielle!" Ephiny took in the sight and knew that something terrible had happened. "Is it…" She trailed off looking at the look in her Queen's eyes. "There's something more going on than just what I see isn't there." The amazon began pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "First Xena and now you! Why won't either of you give me a straight answer?" There was almost something feral about her from the way that she moved.

"Ok. Look both of you I guess it's time to come clean." At the confused look on the Goddess' face she motioned to what appeared just empty space. "Ephiny is here. She unfortunately died in battle a long time ago. She is one of my amazons." Gabrielle smiled sweetly at her friend. "I'm sorry, Aphrodite but there's a lot going on that I couldn't tell you. Xena couldn't tell you…" A wave of warmth washed over her and there was that sweet voice in her head. The bond was back. They were reconnected again.

It took several moments for the bard to continue much to the impatient of both the Goddess and the Amazon. She had the biggest grin on her face as she was savoring the feeling. It was almost like the first time they made love. That was when the bard's face reddened and she became all too aware of the other two standing staring at her.

"Sorry. Got lost there for a moment." Gabrielle swallowed hard trying to keep her emotions in check and get her mind back on the task at hand. "Xena and I know who is behind all of this. It was hard to believe but stranger things have happened. _Like coming back from the dead too many times to count._ "We couldn't share details because she's learned how to invade minds even those of the dead and of a Goddess. I do need both of you now more than ever because Xena has just done what she had set out to do so many months ago. That means she'll be coming. For me first because she'll think I'm the weakest one. That's why Xena sent you to me, Eph."

The amazon smiled a wry smile. "My sword has always been your sword, my Queen. I just don't know how much one ghost of an Amazon can do against something so powerful that you and Xena felt that you could not share what was going on." _And I thought that being alive was hard. Some afterlife I'm trying to lead here. But anything for my queen._

"Ok. So not happy here." Aphrodite was beyond miffed. "Seriously Gabs?" She quickly got herself off from the ground and dusted herself off. "I sat on the ground for you! I touched fish guts for you!" She began pacing back and forth. "I just ought to leave you two mortals to fend for yourself." Finally she paused her pacing and took in the look of real fear and concern on Gabrielle's face. "This really isn't going to be easy is it?"

Gabrielle sighed heavily. "When has anything ever been easy for Xena and I? It took me getting married for us to really realize our feelings for one another." _Still can't believe I married Perdicus just to make Xena jealous and she let me because she was afraid I'd keep getting hurt. I'd say we both got hurt. But when we are in each other's arms it makes it all worth it._ "This unfortunately is turning out to be no different."

"Can I just ask for a little back story here?" Aphrodite made her way to stand in front of her little mortal. "I mean you told me when you first came to my temple from this place that Xena had decided to stay dead to make amends or some stupid human thing." The Goddess was rubbing her temples. "What's changed that makes it so that she doesn't have to remain dead?"

The blond went into full bard mode explaining everything. How Akemi had tricked them. But Akemi was only partly behind what happened. That there was this greater evil that had sought revenge against her and Xena. Now that Akemi and Yodoshi and the summoner had been defeated it left just one more thing for them to face down.

"I don't know how you do it." Ephiny smiled to herself. "You and Xena live exhausting lives or after lives or whatever it is." She smiled a little sad now. "I know that you and Xena are soul mates. I also know that Xena has spent a lifetime trying to make up for her dark past. But why do you two keep doing it, especially you my queen."

Gabrielle reflected a moment the sweetest of smiles overtaking her face. "That's so easy even a Goddess or an Amazon should be able to answer that." She looked at Ephiny and then to Aphrodite. "Neither one of you can answer that?" Both women shook their heads no. "It's because it's what we do. We try and help change the world one battle at a time."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Alti whispered to the hooded figure carefully. Her life force was about at an end the sorcerous knew. The hooded figure had seen to that the last time that they had met only a short time ago. She also knew that if it had not been for Gabrielle trying to take the ashes to bring Xena back the evil thing would have. _That was a clever distraction, Xena. I give you my warmest regards. You always have been good at distracting people from what you are actually doing. Was my downfall a time or two in our battles. Sadly it looks like this will be the end of those battles._

"You have nothing more to offer me." The hooded figure finally pulled back their hood. Standing before the sorcerous was Eve. Her left eye had been gouged out. Her right ear was missing. There were so many burns and scars on her face that one had to look really hard to see that it really was Xena's daughter standing there. Those visible marks were nothing compared to what her clothing hid. "I am now ready to take down my mother and that bitch of hers."

Even the sorcerer who had inflicted much pain over the years was shocked by the sight of the woman. _I could have learned a few things from your tormenters my dear._ "You think you are ready to go up against the ultimate warrior and the woman that gives her eternal strength? You are sadly fooling yourself. You see your mother was a great warrior for a reason. While her physical strength and skills are beyond compare it's her mind that is her greatest asset. She has spent her entire adult life seeking out those with knowledge usually ending up using it against them at least in her early days when she was at her greatest."

"Please." Eve held up her left gloved hand to show that her pinky, her ring finger and her middle finger were all missing. "I am my mother's daughter after all. I wasn't called the bitch of Rome because of my winning personality. I killed by the thousands. Rivers ran red with blood. I had Ares at my side. She took it all away from me when she returned from the dead yet again. She and that stupid bard should have stayed dead. It would have made my life easier. I would be ruler of Rome by now. Instead I ran around the country side trying to spread the whimpy word of Eli. When I came to Japan somehow someone found out who my mother had been. And before I knew it I was being tortured. I called out for her…"

Alti laughed at the admittance. "Shows that every little girl just wants their momma." This bolt of energy hit the sorcerer and she was within an inch of her afterlife. _Well no more finding Xena throughout her times of reincarnation. So sad. And yet I guess it's the way I always knew it would end._ "You aren't the first to be punished because they knew Xena. Even her 'bitch' as you called her has been tortured a few times because of their association." It took all she had not to tell Eve about her vision of the events about to go down. _You are too confident now. You are so certain of a victory that you have set yourself up for errors._

"She deserves every moment of torture she gets. When I'm through with her she will wish she was dead just like Mommy dearest." The young woman felt an anger building up inside her. "But live she will. It will be the ultimate punishment for those two. One to be dead and the other to be alive. Both in their own world pining for the other. It will drive both of them insane!"

"Not much in the area of revenge." Alti knew though what the bigger picture was and what Eve was holding back. _You are a fool little one. And so unlike her it's like night and day. Even when your mother was the blood thirsty warlord questing for power she still kept in control. Well, mostly anyways…_ "If it had been up to me I would keep them in a limbo where they could see each other but not talk to one another or touch one another. They would never be able to be reincarnated again. Now that is torture."

"Oh, I didn't mention that?" Eve showed a little bit of pleasure for the first time. "Because I dumped Xena's ashes there is no way that she can come back in this life. And I have some people that will take her out for me. If she should take them out then it will fall to me. But either way I will take her soul and destroy it. That will in turn destroy half of Gabrielle who will spend the rest of not just this life but every reincarnation feeling lost and incomplete."

"Well that is the ultimate revenge. Nicely done. I guess you've thought of everything." Alti knew that Eve was at her limit. Every word she spoke was just to irritate the one that was finally going to take everything that she had tried for away. _If I'm going out than I might as well have a little fun doing it._ "All I have to say…" She paused and with those dark brown empty eyes lighting up… "I hope your mother kicks your ass all the way to Tarterous and back!" _Now you'll never know what I saw that could have actually beaten Xena. Choosing between you two was harder than I thought. But I still have a deep rooted respect for…_

Before she could finish her thought this red orange energy shot out of both of Eve's hands. In a fiery burst of flames and yells that could be heard in every corner of the known universe. Even after there was nothing left of the sorcerer Eve continued to let all the energy flow. _Stupid to waste the energy but that bitch was beyond getting on my nerves._ "Well now Mommy dearest it looks like it's come down to just you and me. I'll deal with _her_ later."


	9. Chapter 9

AN-Part one of showdown. Will Xena and Gabrielle be able turn their daughter's heart around? Thanks for reviews and as always my sweet cs

"A familiar voice caught Xena's ear just as a small portal opened in the lining to the world where she was being held captive. It had been half a day already since she had defeated Yodoshi and freed the souls he had trapped. At first she had thought that this was part of her daughter's plan but fear was growing inside the warrior princess that she had not been tricked after all and it was true that she had to stay dead. But not after all she and Gabrielle had gone through. They deserved better than what they had been dealt and she refused to just give up.

"Xena." The voice sounded again. This time Xena knew exactly who it was and turned to see a familiar smiling face. "My wonderful daughter." Cyrene closed the distance between them and attempted to hug her daughter. "Forgot. I am a spirit while you are…" She tried to find the right words. "While you I believe are half human and half spirit at this point." Her daughter only nodded a little stunned at the figure before her. "I've come about…" Her facial expression was so sad and there appeared to be tears in her eyes. "About my granddaughter…"

Xena held a knowing hand. "I know you can hear the thoughts of the dead." She smiled sadly at her mother. "I know you've heard what she went through. And I know that you heard what I was going through." The warrior sighed heavily wishing not to have this conversation with her mom. "I might not know all that Eve went through while I was…" This made her swallowed hard. _I wasn't there for your first twenty five years and then I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I will be now._ "Wasn't there for her entire life basically. She lacked guidance and I'm going to give that to her now. One way or another."

Cyrene hated to hear just how much her daughter blamed herself for everything. "You know you couldn't help it that you were gone for twenty five years. You couldn't help it that there were bad influences on your daughter. I know. I've been there." A pained expression was upon Xena's face in an instant. "You have to let your children make up their own minds in the end. All I'm asking of you is that you don't just give up on her…" She swallowed hard. They had never really talked about what happened and she knew deep down that her daughter had forgiven her. But she was still afraid of the response. "Like I did."

"Oh mother!" Xena wished at that moment that she could engulf her mother with the greatest of bear hugs. _After all this time you still don't know. I should have said something but was to selfish to I guess. I thought you'd know by the way that I came back to you every now and then that you'd know that we are family and always would be._ "I was never mad at you for that. I never gave you a reason for you to not doubt me. Draco was doing his best to try and keep me in the fold. If I had been you I would have done the same thing."

"No." It was a simply and soft statement that took Xena by surprise. "When I look back on that day when you came into the inn I curse myself for not taking you into my arms. It was true that only the horrible things you had done had made it to our village." She took a step closer and held up a hand to her daughter's face wanting so bad to actually feel it. "But I'm your mother. I should have stood by you and at the very least tried to believe you. It took some strange little girl walking in my inn and throwing herself in front of you to really make me believe."

Xena smiled at her description of Gabrielle. _The likes of her had never been seen in that village. Someone that was sweet, tender, loving, trusting._ "Mother you have nothing to be sorry for. I was the big bad for years. It took Hercules to turn me from evil. But it took a greater strength to get me to fight once again. This time to try and make amends for what I had done. It took the strength of Gabrielle and her light to keep me from ever going back again to the darkness again."

"You two make me so proud." Cyrene smiled sadly at how little she had gotten to know the young bard. "I wish you both would have had more time to spend at home. I only knew a little about her though I have learned a lot since I passed on. Do you know that she thinks of me every day? I'm not even her mother and she actually thinks of me like her mother?"

"That's my Gabrielle." Xena smiled. She sensed something and the portal was ever so slowly closing. "I wish I could stay here and talk to you but, well, you know…" The warrior princess smiled weakly at her mother. "I have to go and save a soul. I just hope that Eve can be redeemed somehow. If anyone can do it Gabrielle can. Look what she did to me." A warmth overtook her at the thought of her little bard.

"Go." Cyrene smiled sadly at her daughter. "Tell Eve her grandmother is waiting on her. We can spend a long time getting to know one another." She paused for a moment. "We'll have eternity to get to know one another. Now give Gabrielle a hug and a kiss from me." Her spirit form began to fade just a little bit. "Be safe, my daughter."

Xena watched until the spirit of her mother faded into the gray that surrounded her. Quickly she turned and stepped through the portal when her strong form knocked someone to the ground. Without even looking to see who it was she began… "Sorry. It's hard to know when moving by…" Her voice went silent as she saw who was staring up from the ground at her with a half irritated half smile upon her face. "Gabrielle!" In one swift move she had her bard in her arms and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. _I can actually feel her. I can actually taste. Or Gods!_

Gabrielle felt the tremble coming from her partner's body. She knew that her own body was responding in the same fashion. It was like they had been starving and this was the first crumb of food they'd had in years. They had been barely alive and now were finally able to find that hunger for life they had once had. After several moments it was the bard that reluctantly pulled out of the pleasurable kiss. Her breathing ragged she managed to say, "Uh Xena. You do remember that we are not alone, right?"

The warrior princess' face was immediately red as she had forgotten that Ephiny and Aphrodite were there. "Uh…" Xena, though thoroughly embarrassed, kept her tight grip on Gabrielle. It had been too long and she was not about to give up on that feeling that shot through her fingertips at just the slightest touch of her bard's skin. "Sorry." She got a sheepish grin on her face.

Aphrodite was beaming from head to toe. "Nothing I haven't seen before." With the daggers both women shot her she quickly kept going. "I mean the love thing. It's not like I go around watching my couples…" The Goddess quickly shut up. She knew that everyone there knew that the Goddess of Love was infamous for taking liberties with someone she or her son had paired up.

Ephiny just remained silent. Though slightly embarrassed she too knew what it would be like if she and Phantes were ever somehow reunited. _I was hoping that in death we would be reunited. But because you are a centaur and I an amazon it was not meant to be. It would mean everything for me to one day be in the same place as you if only for a moment._

Back to business very quickly as Xena's voice went back to stern. Regrettably she let go of her lover's arms but kept a close proximity to her and for once not out of protection but just because she needed to sense her. "We don't have too long to wait. Eve will be here anytime." At the looks she received she turned to Gabrielle. "Left out that last part I take it."

Gabrielle shrugged. It was hard for her not to get lost in a sea of blue eyes. _Focus damn it!_ "I was just getting to that. Well not really. I was just trying to wait and see how long it took you to get your sexy…" She paused there her ears reddening on the tips. _Gotta watch what I say with people around. But it so hard not to say what I feel._ "Waiting for you to get here."

Xena actually smiled at how embarrassed her girl was getting though she herself was slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. It took forever for the portal to open up and when it did Cyrene was there." At the surprised look on Gabrielle's face she smiled sadly. "It wasn't a distraction by Eve. But it was unusual timing. I'll tell you all about this when we defeat Eve and I have my body back again." Though she could feel things once again deep down the warrior knew this was only like a temporary thing. She was not sure how she knew this or why it was but she just did.

"I think I'll just destroy you so that you can never get your body back." Four sets of eyes turned at the same time to see the hooded figure. Only this time when she spoke it was Eve's voice not the horrible one that had been there before. Everyone gasped when she pulled the hood back revealing her tortured face everyone that was but Xena. "I figured you'd have no problem seeing what you did to me."

Gabrielle reached out and took Xena by the hand. _I knew she had been tortured but I was so not prepared to see our little girl like this. By the Gods what happened to our sweet little one?_ "Eve." The bard just barely was able to make the word audible. "I'm so sorry." There were tears strolling down the blond's cheeks at the sight of her daughter. _Oh the pain she went through!_

"That's laughable bitch!" Eve scowled at the blond woman. "Sorry! Sorry!" She started for the bard when of course Xena put herself to the front so that she would take whatever it was that her daughter wanted to dish out. "Relax mommy dearest I'm not going to harm her." An evil spark shown in her lone good eye. "Yet!" Now she was laughing and the sound was so sad it again started the tears for Gabrielle.

"We need to talk." Xena made a few steps toward her daughter but quickly paused when she saw the red glow of Eve's fingertips. She held up her hands as if surrender. "I only want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Ares stupidly froze us in the cave and we were unable to be the parents you needed us to be." With the look of hatred on Eve's face and the flames getting stronger the warrior princess carefully continued. "And yes I mean parents. Gabrielle and I would have raised you together. You would have been loved and cherished and not made into the monster you became for the Romans. If anyone is to blame it is Ares." She could feel Aphrodite want to say something to defend her brother but the warning look Xena shot her kept her mouth shut. _Good little goddess_.

"Stop putting the blame on everyone but you!" Eve let out a flame that Xena and Gabrielle easily ducked. The Goddess and Amazon were to the side and not yet even a thought in the mad woman's mind. "You were the one that got pregnant with me. You are the one that disappeared for all my life. You were the one that left me here…"

_Ah, now we're getting somewhere_. With panther light reflexes Xena was back on her feet and pulling Gabrielle up to stand next to her. _No more standing one in front of the other. We do this standing side by side._ "I was kind a little dead then." She sighed heavily. "Even had I know what you were going through after I died…"

The warrior princess was interrupted. "It was before you died you stupid bitch." More flames sent the couple to the ground. Gabrielle was a bit singed but otherwise all right. Again in a flash they were back on their feet. Either Eve was not aware of what they were doing or didn't care as each time they were knocked down they were purposely gaining a few feet closer. "I had sent word to you that After China I was going to Japan. I waited for a month and when I got no response I assumed you were busy fighting for someone else's cause as usual and therefore didn't have time for me. I had no idea you had such a glorious history here, mother." She bit off the last word in disgust.

"I unfortunately have history everywhere." Xena stated mater of factly. "That's why I told you that you get used to that welcome when Virgil hit you after you killed his father." A small howl escaped Eve. "Either you have to be woman enough to deal with it or leave." Taking in the sight of her daughter's hand and the missing digits she cringed at the thought. "Why didn't you just tell them where I was? It might have spared you all this pain."

Eve laughed. "I did tell them!" There was a shocked expression on both Xena's and Gabrielle's face. "I told them you were in Greece but I didn't know exactly where. They told me that wasn't good enough as it would take them years to track you down. They wanted their vengeance and they wanted it now. They had hoped that it would stop the demon from taking the souls. I kept calling out to you and all I got was another scar of some kind. Finally I cursed your name and took my own life."

"Oh Eve!" Gabrielle knew that it would tip her daughter to just how close she and Xena had become but she could not help herself. _All of this because we couldn't be reached. All of this because in the end I should have done the selfish thing and given Xena back her life. All this because of Ares._ A somewhat new and unfamiliar feeling burned in the bard's heart. _Hate._ _I hate Ares. I felt something similar with Callisto but not like this._

"Oh goody two shoes can feel hate!" The declaration surprised the bard and the warrior princess. "I never knew you had it in you. Perhaps there is hope for you yet." Flames shot out and this time both older women fell to the ground and rolled up behind. Eve had been expecting this and without even turning around she sent flames behind her.

To her surprise both the warrior princess and the bard had already rolled so that they were back standing in front of their daughter. The two of them were like poetry in motion. They didn't even have to speak. The bond, the connection that they shared was making things almost too easy. Another burst of flames and they were separated one on either side of Eve.

"Now!" Xena yelled and both of them grabbed on to an arm. Before Eve could react Gabrielle had the warrior princess' whip wrapped around the struggling young woman. They stood back as flames were pouring out of out the tips of her hands. "Settle down. You're going to burn yourself to death." There was great worry on Xena's face.

"I'm already dead!" Eve kept the flame pouring for several minutes trying to burn the whip but to no avail. Finally her energy was totally spent and she ended up collapsed on the ground. She was breathing as though she had just run a marathon. Her eyes refused to meet the two older women that were staring at her. "Gee, that went well."

Xena could not help but chuckle softly to which she got a well-deserved smack on the arm. She sighed and kneeled down on the ground. She tried to get Eve to look at her but her daughter had a stubborn streak as long as her own. _Sorry you inherited that from me, kiddo. You should take more after your mother than your mom_. "It went the way that it was supposed to go. Evil wins but not in the very end. There was a lot of evil that went into treating your body like this." She reached out and tried to move a hair out of her daughter's face only to have Eve turn her head away. "You aren't evil. You did a lot of things that weren't good. But you were under a horrible influence. You had no real chance. And as for those that did this to you…"

"Xena, sweetheart," Gabrielle was next to her lover in a second and arm linked in hers. "We're beyond that. You did do some things I don't like. And as much as I'd like for our daughter's tormentors maimed as they maimed her we have to end the violence somewhere. I don't want an eye for an eye anymore. All I want is for there for forgiveness and love."

"I'll second the last sediment." The two were startled as they by now had forgotten that Aphrodite was still there. "I'm sure even your little amazon warrior would second that if I could see or hear her. I mean I've always said love not war." Aphrodite made her way over to the three mortals that were all on the ground now. "I'm sure everyone but Eve here can agree to that."

Just then Eve managed her second wind. The flames started to burst everywhere. Xena and Gabrielle held on to each other with one hand and then took a hold of Eve. The burning sensation was unreal and made it difficult at best to hold on. But hold on they did to each other, to Eve and to love. Suddenly the flame burst and when both the Amazon and the Goddess were able to see once again there was nothing but ashes on the ground. There were no signs of any of the three.


	10. Chapter 10

AN-Thanks for the reviews. I know interesting cliffhanger on that one. It'll work out in the end I promise. Love you cs

"What the hades!" Aphrodite could not contain herself. She was in shock at just having watched the two mortals she actually loved just vanish in flame. "All this effort and work just so the three of them could go out in a blaze of glory! I am so outta here." Before she could snap her fingers to her right Ephiny finally appeared to her. "Oh so you're the amazon I take it."

Ephiny simple nodded. She was completely and utterly at a loss of words not that Amazons were known for their speech making. Gabrielle had been the first really peaceful and talkative amazon leader that they had ever had. Though she was not there she had heard how Gabrielle had tried to defend Eve getting the tar beaten out of her. _Was it really worth it my friend? First to get beaten badly and now to just let yourself go up in flames._ Finally she found her voice. "Ephiny."

Aphrodite only half nodded at her. "I don't know bout you but I'm wondering two fold here." The Goddess had her arms crossed her chest in that familiar pouting stance of hers. "What were either of us doing here if they were just going to let themselves burn to death and what are we supposed to do now? I mean I am a Goddess so I can just pop back to Greece and continue getting worshiped. I guess you can go back to whatever afterlife you were leading."

The amazon shrugged still not really comprehending anything. _I thought I had been sent her to help either Xena fight or protect Gabrielle. In the end all I did was stand there and watch as the allowed themselves to be…_ A little twinkle came to her eye. _Those little devils. I be this is all part of their plans still._ The twinkle faded a bit. _I hope._ "Perhaps it's still part of their plan."

The Goddess sighed heavily. "As much as I love those two mortals they can be the most annoying ones. They were always messing up my plans. And Gabrielle had me 'fix' one of my little spells by having Joxer nearly destroy my temple." She actually smiled a bit at the memory. "It's just so hard to keep up with everything they are going through or trying to do."

"You have no idea." Ephiny remembered a few times as well. The last one was the hardest when her son was in danger. _Thought that your personal past was going to get you into trouble on that one. I should have known better, Xena. You've always been able to overcome your past at least with Gabrielle's help. Hopefully this will be no different._

Aphrodite was a bit upset now. "Well I go back to my question. What do we do now?" She looked around the unfamiliar trees and just shuddered to herself. "I really, really miss Greece. This place may be ok for some but it sure ain't home." She sighed heavily. "It's not like I have a lot to do. Guess it wouldn't hurt to stick around in case they need me." She eyed the amazon. "Could have worse company I guess."

Ephiny smiled at the thought. "I guess I could to." The two strong women eyed each other for a moment before both found a big rock to sit on. There was only silence between them. _This is going to be a long wait._ _I just hope that you two are actually going to be able to rid the world of Eve. Or at the very least bring her some peace. Peace. That would be nice. Strange thing for an amazon…._

()()()()()()()()()()()

The flames went on for what seemed like forever. But they were not felt by any of the three women huddled so tightly together. A pale blue light had engulfed them the second that the flames had begun. It was coming from the dragon tattoo that was now a part of the bard. It was protecting them all from the harm but it was having an effect on the bard as well. It was making her feel weaker by the second. "Hold on, Gabrielle." Xena's strong voice and her reassuring squeeze made it through. "This shouldn't last much longer."

Luckily for the bard her lover was right. Just another three or four seconds and the flames finally died down. "Now if only they don't come back." Gabrielle collapsed to the ground with her head leaning on Xena's back. Her green eyes kept her gaze on her daughter as she was not sure what exactly was going to happen. _We have a plan but there's always something unpredictable that happens. Wait that's usually me getting into trouble in some way._ The bard chuckled softly at the thought.

Xena actually chuckled a little too as she somehow had either heard or felt what the bard had said. _Damn this connection we have is getting stronger every day. Guess she was right when she said that death would not keep us apart every._ The warrior princess kept one hand firmly on Gabrielle to make sure she was all right and another on her daughter. Eve was passed out from the strain. "Guess we wait. Might as well make us a little more comfortable."

The warrior princess reluctantly let go of Gabrielle gently laying her head on the ground. _The ground to where? I don't even know where we are._ She found some willow branches and made a giant makeshift bed. Not knowing where they were or what to expect she made a small fire. She quickly put Eve in front of her and once again had her bard's head in her lap. She began to absently play with the blond's hair. It felt so good after not being able to touch her for so long.

"Xena?" Gabrielle was weak but slowly regaining her strength. "Do you think that she will ever be able to change back? She is her mother's daughter after all." There was just something that flew between the two women. Neither really had to use words. All they had to do was be near one another and they just **knew**.

The dark haired woman smiled sadly at the thought. "That's part of the problem as you well know." She closed her eyes and some not so pleasant memories washed over her. "Even after you came into my life I did things that I now regret. You know that better than anyone. You know me better than anyone." There was this tingling sensation at those words where their skin touched one another. "It's a fine line that I walk every day. I have you to keep me from crossing it. Who has she had? As she said, I wasn't there for her entire life."

Gabrielle shot up at this last statement regretting only a little as she only got mildly dizzy. To look up into those blue eyes made it worth it. "That's not fair of either her to say or for you to take the blame for." She reached her free hand and stroked Xena on the cheek which the warrior princess gladly nuzzled into. "Yes you have done some unspeakable things. Yes you were not there for our daughter. But neither was I. It's not our fault that Ares put is in that damned cave. It's not our fault that word did not reach us when she wanted to go on to Japan. I know you would have stopped her. You would have moved Mount Olympus to protect our daughter."

Though tears were not her normal one solitary tear rolled down Xena's cheek and onto the bard's hand that still kept constant touch. "I guess I'm not one for putting the blame on someone else. After all I was the one that took on the blood lust after having put up defenses for my home village. I'm the one that along the way met people that could and should have changed me. Even my own son could not change who I was or what I did. It wasn't until…"

The bard now shed a tear or two. "Oh my sweet warrior princess…" She smiled lovingly at her soul mate. "Even after all these years of traveling together you still don't give yourself enough credit for what you've done." She slowly moved her hand down to Xena's chest. "Your heart was always the one thing that set you apart from other war lords. Even when you were out to conquer the world it was the fire in your heart that made you so strong."

"Did it?" Xena blinked at the thought. "I just thought it's because I was one scary bitch." They both laughed as the warrior princess was trying to let the mood lighten a bit. Besides they still had to keep themselves focused for when Eve woke up. "I know a couple of my men that would say the exact same thing I said."

"They never knew you." Gabrielle finally getting tired once again laid her head back in Xena's welcoming lap. "Not like I know you. Not like I wish Eve could ever have gotten to know you." She sniffed a little as the tears slowly faded away. Just touching the warrior princess was building her energy back up. It was like her soul mate could simply charge her just by contact. "Perhaps it isn't too late for to get to know the **real** you."

"There's one thing that I've learned from our time together my sweet…" Xena lingered over the word for a moment liking the taste on her tongue. "Anything is possible. There were so many scrapes I was not sure we'd be able to get out of. And there were people I simply thought were beyond changing and yet somehow we always managed to make it right." Her throat tightened as she added, "Well almost always." _Me being half alive and half dead that is not right. But we will make it right in the end._

The bard knew in an instant what she was referring to. _Yes we will make it right. I want to say 'die trying' but that would just bring us back to where we are now. You almost back to me. Me alive but not wanting to be if it means not having this. Just being able to touch you, smell and taste you. I won't exist if I can't be right next to you whether that is alive or dead._ "We always win in the end. It might take us a couple tries but we'll get it right." She felt as strong and sure of those words as of any she had ever spoken.

They sat there just being with another for the longest time. Every once in a while there was murmur or slight movement by Eve but apparently the younger woman had used every ounce of energy that she had to try and destroy her parents. Though both were overly weary not knowing what was happening in the mind of the woman that they were trying to turn back to good. So they just held on to one another and waited.

()()()()()()()()()()()

As soon as the flames had started Eve had felt this ever cooling presence. When she opened her eyes she saw something coming out the damned bard. Though she was trying to use all her power and concentration to finally take out her mother she could not help but wonder what power it was that Gabrielle was blessed with.

_I've never seen anything like that. There was so much I saw while I was in Rome, Greece and in China that no one would believe. And yet this is making me wonder how exactly she is able to do this. Frightening but in a good way. Perhaps it's because she is a goody two shoes. Perhaps it's because she learned something from her mother. Perhaps…_

Her mind was struggling with her body. Alti had taught her a lot of things but it seemed she had so much yet to learn. _But I'll never get to learn it. Not from Alti because I destroyed her. And not from my mother or that bitch of hers. I'm dead after all. There is no tomorrow for me. When all this is said and done I'll be in hell having turned my back on Eli and the one true God. I let violence take over me once again. Why did I do that?_

"Because all of God's creatures have free will. And all of God's creatures have their limits." The voice was unfamiliar to the young woman. And yet it sounded like she'd heard it a million times. To say that Eve was confused was not saying it as strongly as she felt. "You felt abandoned but you never were. Not by your mothers and not by Him."

Eve slowly opened her one good eye and looked at a glowing figure standing before her. She could have sworn she knew him and yet again it was as if they were complete strangers. Her voice was weak as she managed to speak at all. "I know you." She swallowed hard as her mouth was as dry as the desert and her mind was not fully functioning. "But I don't know from where."

Eli smiled down at the broken woman. "You never met me but I knew your parents. In fact Gabrielle for a time tried to walk the path that I did. But it was not for her." His smile was bright and it gave her some much needed strength. "You lost yourself while you were trying to spread my word. For that I am grateful, Eve."

A bit of realization managed to come the young woman's mind. "Eli!" She could not believe that she was in the presence of the one that had given her purpose after realizing the path that she had been on was not the one she should have been on. "I can't believe you've come to me. Now." Her eye was questioning. "I called for you and called for you while they were torturing me. I wanted either you or for her to find me. But no one came. He left me."

The holy man kneeled down and put a hand on a very scarred cheek. "Now that's where you are wrong my friend. He never left you. He was there with you trying to comfort you and take the pain away from you. He has no influence over the people that live on this island. Perhaps one day he will but not now. He cradled you in his arms and was angered and saddened when you decided to end your life instead of putting your belief in Him."

Eve thought back to that time. It was something she had only done enough to remember the pain and the feeling of abandonment. But as she concentrated she knew that Eli had been right. While at the time all she could remember was the horribleness of it all she now remembered that there was something trying to keep her from harm.

"It wasn't only Him though." Eve turned to look at the glowing man. "Your mother has a greater awareness than any other human being to ever grace this earth. It's not used just for combat although that has kept her alive longer than most warlords. No she also uses it for the people she loves. While you were in such pain she was heartbroken but could not explain why. It had distracted on a few of her battles. But Gabrielle managed to get her focused once again. And don't blame her. The bard didn't have that awareness that your mother has. But she's beginning to. And if she'd known at the time she would have moved heaven and earth to save you from whatever you were going through."

The young woman closed her eye once again. His words sounded true but were they really. _I never felt that anything I said got through to you, mother. Maybe I was wrong all this time. Maybe it was one of those things that had to happen in this world. If I had not died the way that I had I never would have come back seeking revenge. You would not be able to truly be alive again. There are many in this world that can spread the word of Eli. There is only one warrior princess. Perhaps the world is not done with her or the traveling bard._

Eve opened her good eye once again and looked into loving and understanding eyes of Eli. "I know I'm special. It was just not meant for me to be on this earth only a short time." She smiled sadly as she continued. "My biggest regret though is that I will never really have gotten to know either of my parents. I know that one day, when the world is through with them both, that we will get to do that I hope in heaven. Though I spread his word and changed my ways I still did a lot of evil in my time. So did she…"

Eli held up a hand. "You must learn to forgive yourself. Your mother has the same problem. Neither of you realizes that the ones that have a darkness about them and manage to turn to the light are the ones that are most welcomed into heaven. As for Gabrielle she does have a little darkness in her but it was always the light that shined the most. She too will be welcomed into heaven where she and her soul mate can live out the rest of eternity together. As it should have been and as it always will be."

"I like the sounds of that." Eve smiled and found that all the anger, all the pain, all the hate were slowly washing away. Slowly her mind was coming to terms with everything that had happened in her life from the horrible to the amazing. The one thing that she kept her mind and her heart focused on now was the love that she felt. Yes there was love emanating from the figure standing before her there was also love as two women she knew were holding her and just loving her. It felt…amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

AN-will this be the final showdown with Eve?

Gabrielle had fallen asleep. She was being held by her warrior princess. It did it to her almost every time. Strong arms to hold her. The loving warmth that engulfed her. The slow steady beat of her heart. Everything about the woman that she loved made her feel so comfortable and loved that it put her at total ease. That wasn't always a good thing especially right now when they had a very dangerous person in their midst.

Even while she slept she was thinking and dreaming. _It's sad how one little act by Ares could change everyone's life so much. We missed out on raising a daughter. We missed out on seeing Cyrene. We missed out on a niece and most of my families' death. Knowing Xena she would have found a way to save everyone and not just her life. As much pain as Eve has caused for us in the recent it went back to Ares._

The bard had never been all that fond of the God. He was after all the promoter of war. _He also makes moves on my soul mate every chance he gets even after being knocked up the side of the head more than once. He just doesn't get how he is not the all irresistible God anymore. Especially when someone had found their soul mate and is happier than they have ever been. At least I hope you're happy with me Xena because I won't live if you were to leave me again._

As if knowing what she was dreaming about Gabrielle felt a strong squeeze of her hand and then a caress of her cheek. _Damn she's good. Even when I'm sleeping she knows when I need her touch. I hope I am enough for her._ Another gentle squeeze in the affirmative. _Do I feel it when she needs me like I'm needing her now? Or is it that she just knows and doesn't have a doubt in her body. Not that I'm doubting her love for me or my love for her or the fact that we will always be together. And yet I need reassurance sometimes. Makes me feel weak._

A familiar voice entered her head. "You are not weak." Xena's voice was but a sweet whisper. "I sometimes wonder what you see in me. I sometimes wonder how you can see past the dark side that is and always be a part of me." Again there is a gentle squeeze of her hand. "All I have to do is look into your amazing green eyes and I know. You reassure me every day just by giving me one of your looks."

After that there were tears in her eyes. Even in her sleep she let out some tears of joy. A gentle hand quickly wiped them away. _The Gods sure knew what they were doing when they put us together. I know we are one of the lucky few in life that were once one of those four legged, four armed, two headed creatures that roamed around. We are lucky in the sense that we got to find one another. Isn't life grand?_

"Isn't it?" Gabrielle was startled awake by a familiar voice. Eve's one eye was open and she was glaring at her two moms. "Did you really think that would work?" She was struggling against the whip that had her tied. Her feet were free and she managed to kick a groggy Gabrielle in the head. "You two are so pathetic. Got your old friend Eli to try and convert me back to the pathetic little girl I was when spreading his word."

Xena quickly turned away from her daughter and checked on Gabrielle. The bard had a bloody nose but it was already almost stopped. The warrior princess broke off one of the willow branches she had made for their bed and gave it to her love so that the bleeding would completely stop. "Here. You know what to do." The blond smiled sadly at her partner. Now the dark haired woman turned her attention back to her daughter. "I have no idea what you are talking about. When I want something done I will do it myself. Even you should know that by now. Besides Eli was not man enough to take on a spoiled brat like yourself."

"Xena…" Gabrielle knew that her lover hadn't meant what she said. _Trying to get her off balance. Still…_ "Eli was our friend." Slowly she sat up checking to see if the bleeding had completely stopped. Luckily it had. "And while it's true that Eve has a lot to learn she is not a spoiled brat. She just missed out on being raised by two amazing women and the love that went with it."

Eve rolled her eye. "You are still as sappy as ever." She tried to kick again only to have Xena's very strong hand take a firm grip. "And you! Is force all you ever know how to do? Were you this forceful in the short time that as I was a baby with you?" That got a response but not the one that she had been anticipating. In an instant Xena had completely let go. It surprised and shocked her.

"I still remember being in the forest with you one day. I was feeding you. I was singing to you." Xena choked back a tear at the fond memory. "And then we were interrupted. Even from day one there was violence in your life. While your mother helped bring you into this world Hercules was off killing his own father just so you could live. You were born into violence and you lived a violent life. Sadly you had a very violent death. And I'm to blame."

Eve's expression changed slightly. It was clear that she was now confused and contemplating. _I had heard stories that Hercules had killed his father to save me. But these two never told me that it was while I was being born. And now she is blaming herself for all the violence, the pain, and the torture? I just don't get it._ "You take the blame." She blinked a few times trying to wrap her head around the concept.

Gabrielle carefully got to her knees so that she could look Eve straight in the eye. "Your mom would move Mount Olympus for you. She would have killed all the Gods so that you could live." She smiled sweetly at Xena. "If I could have I would have too. That's why I still hate that I almost killed you." She felt Xena's hand on her arm. "No, she deserves the truth. When we battling the Gods to save you the furries cursed me. They wanted revenge so they thought the best way to go about it was to make me go mad and try and kill you. Which I did mortally wound you. Your mother was just a little late for once." She turned and looked longingly at Xena for a moment before turning back to Eve. "It's not just her that has regrets and wishes they could change how things were."

The slightly younger woman once again was blinking her eye as she was contemplating all that was said. _They both take equal blame for how I turned out. Why doesn't that satisfy me? Why is it I still want revenge? All I want is to see both of them suffer for the rest of eternity. Why is that?_ "So now you have regrets about life. Who doesn't? It still does not change the fact that, whether it is because of some other power, you two were not there for me in the end!"

Xena quickly stood up. She was getting frustrated. _Damn she is so much like me. She is stubborn and self loatheing. I'm not sure how to get through to her. Even Eli couldn't get to her. It's easy to see that Gabrielle isn't either. What am I supposed to do?_ It was unusual for the warrior princess not to have an answer. In almost every situation something just always seemed to come to her or to Gabrielle. This time it was different. It was her own daughter.

Finally the warrior princess had an idea. Gabrielle turned her head sideways as if to ask if she was sure about this. A nod of her head and a prayer in her heart Xena took a hold of her whip and carefully untied her daughter. She hooked the whip back on her belt just in case. She smiled down at Eve with a loving look on her face. "Obviously words aren't getting through to you so go ahead and take your best shot."

Eve scrambled to her feet and took on a defensive stand. She watched Gabrielle as the bard only took a seat on the make shift bed. _That's right. This fight comes down to me and her. You stay out of this you little bitch!_ "All right, mom. Let's see what you got. I got better training than you did so this should take only a few minutes."

How wrong the young woman was. Every kick, every fist was sent right back at her. Xena only kept on the defensive letting her daughter make all the moves. They went at it for literally hours with no sign of either of them tiring. All this time Gabrielle simply watched as two women she loved very much fought in what she considered a useless battle. But she also knew that these two were warriors and sometimes fighting was the only way with a warrior.

"You're better than I thought you'd be." Eve reluctantly admitted. "I know we fought before when you were still trying to convince me that I could be good. But this is different. There is so much more at stake now." With that she back flipped over Xena and took out one of her legs crumpling the warrior princess to the ground. From behind she wrapped her fingers around her neck and started squeezing. "I wish I'd never been born!"

Xena used her weight and height to an advantage as she pulled on Eve's arms with her free hands. She flipped her daughter over her shoulder with Eve landing on her back with a resounding thud. "We could do this until the end of time. Ares taught us both. But more importantly you have my blood coursing through your veins. I wish you had more of Gabrielle in you and maybe you wouldn't have turned out this way."

"You are the sole reason for this!" Eve is back in a fighting stance in less than the blink of an eye. _She's right in one regard. We are basically the same when it comes to fighting. How do I win this?_ Suddenly she feels that powerful feeling once again. It's the one that allows her to let flames shoot out of her. She glances at Gabrielle who is very much concerned about what is going on but also seems to just be lying there and waiting. "This is for everything you did to me!"

Eve didn't even see Gabrielle move. Before the flames could begin the bard had positioned herself with her back to her daughter and her arms around Xena. The pain was unreal for the bard. It was not from the flames but from the energy that was being expelled toward her daughter. She held tight onto Xena who only gave her strength.

Once again Eve burned herself out and collapsed to the ground. Unlike last time Gabrielle had gathered enough strength from Xena to at least remain standing. After seeing that that her little bard was all right she made her way to her daughter. "I love you." It was three simple words. Three words that Xena reserved only for her mother and for her soul mate. Those three words were not something she said on a whim well not since she left her war lord days behind. "We can keep beating one another up for the rest of eternity or you can finally just admit what it took being loved by Gabrielle for me to admit. I am not perfect. I am only human. I did horrible things that I will never truly be able to make up for. But I can admit I did them and I can keep trying to make up for them in one way or another."

A scowl was on Eve's face. "Words!" She managed to get herself into a sitting position. "That's all I hear from you! You have never embraced me like you do her. You've never held me in your arms. Forgive me but when I was an infant it does not count. I don't remember. How could I? All I remember is a couple brief hugs and that was it."

Xena was taken aback at this realization. She quickly searched her memory and found that it was sadly true. There had barely even been a hug when she went off east to spread the word of Eli. "I'm sorry." A small tear twinkled in her right eye. "The only person I've ever been truly affectionate with is Gabrielle. Even then I always kept it private. Being a war lord you rarely if ever let yourself get emotionally involved with one of your allies. And I know you are more than just an ally. You are my daughter. I let you down every day of your life. That is about to change."

Eve's eye widened as she saw her mom coming at her. "What are you going to do to me?" She tried to move further back but she was still too weak from doing another flame on routine. "It's too late if you are going to do what I think you are. My life has ended. Yours could be as well. Why start now. Just leave me alone!"

"Never." Xena kneeled down. Eve was using both fists trying very weakly to push her mom away. She just had not strength and very little energy left. "I love you, Eve, daughter of mine." Finally she was able to pull her daughter into a hug. Still her daughter struggled but the struggling was lessening very quickly. Without a word Gabrielle was beside them her arms around both her soul mate and her daughter.

They stayed in the embrace letting the love wash over all three of them. Eve finally stopped trying to escape their grasp and actually started to enjoy the feeling. She actually smiled and said. "Thank you. I love you too." For several more minutes the trio stayed in the loving embrace letting years of hate and disappointment be washed away.

Finally they slowly broke apart forming a little triangle. They held hands and just smiled. Suddenly Gabrielle's back was glowing once again. The wonderful blue light engulfed all three of them. It remained for several moments. Finally when the light was gone there were three full sets of eyes looking at one another.

"Eve!" Gabrielle gasped softly. "You look like your old self." She let go of Xena's hand and carefully touched her daughter's face. There were no scars; her eye was back as was her ear. Her hands were whole once again. "You are whole again." There were several tears strolling down the little bards face. "For once I think love and not war won out."

Eve let go of her parents' hands and felt her face and her neck. She looked down at hands that had all five digits. She blinked as she was now seeing things in a different light. It was not because she once again had to eyes all though that was a small part of it. It was because the hatred that had been eating at her was gone. All she saw, all that she felt was love. It was even better than the feeling that Eli had given her trying to turn her back for good. "Wow!"

"You can say that again." Xena was shell shocked. _In all my battles over the years love rarely was the conqueror. In fact it was the reason that so many wars were started in the first place. And yet here we just used loved to not only mend Eve but I think me. I feel so different._ She felt knowing eyes on her and gave Gabrielle a loving look. _She would be able to sense it now wouldn't she._ "You're not the only one that feels different."

Gabrielle took her soul mate's hand once again. "There is a big change in you." She reached up and moved a stray hair out of her lover's face. "I think for the first time you feel a little bit of peace with yourself." _I wish it could have been me all these years that made her feel that way. Well better late than never. At least my love was a part of the feeling she is having. Funny. She's confused and unsure of the feeling. So unlike my warrior princess._

"Is that what this is?" Xena was not teasing the bard at least not this time. "I've never even when we…" She trailed off not wanting to discuss the intimate details of their relationship in front of their daughter. "I felt something akin to it. But this is the most amazing feeling I've ever had. I almost feel like…" The warrior princess was having trouble finding the right words. "I feel like maybe I've been forgiven at least for some of my past deeds."

Eve smiled a genuine smile. "I'm sorry it took me almost killing you both to find this peace once again." She tilted her head back as if in thought. "I have to go soon." Both the warrior and bard looked surprised and concerned. "Eli is waiting for me. He says that because we have all cleansed ourselves in love once again that I will be more than welcome into heaven. I will be going home."

Xena got a sad look on her face. "Just as we are starting over." A smile quickly returned to her face. "Some day we will all be together once again. I believe that you will find your grandmother in heaven waiting for you. Please tell her that we both love and miss her very much." The warrior princess stood as did her daughter and partner.

"It's time." Eve smiled as she began to glow. "But I'm not going without proper hugs this time." First she took Gabrielle into her arms. "I'm sorry, mother for all that I did. I love you very much." Then she took Xena into a hug. "Thank you for giving me life. Thank you for fighting for me. And thank you for loving me no matter what." She took a step back and slowly ascended into heaven.

Just like that both the bard and the warrior princess vanished and then reappeared on the ground. They were back in the blackened circle that had been caused by evil Eve. They were both wiped out but knew by startled looks they would quickly have to explain. It was Gabrielle that spoke. "She's in heaven. She finally let herself be truly loved."

Aphrodite was of course her impatient self. "Loved?" She scowled. "I'm the freakin Goddess of love." She began pacing back and forth. "If all she needed was love then why not…" She finally saw two sets of mortal eyes glaring at her. "Oh right. It had to be 'real' love and not what I dish out. That is just so rude!" With that she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Ephiny rolled her eyes. "I hate Gods." She looked down at her two friends. "Well, now that you've apparently done what you set out to do. What is next?" She looked around them as they were still in Japan. "And no offense to either of you but what am I still doing here? It's not like you needed me or anything."

"Oh but we do need you." Xena's eyes twinkled. "I need you to help Gabrielle get to the land of the pharaohs." Xena was beginning to fade. "I feel myself turning back into only a spirit once again. I'm not sure I'll be able to be there for her like I want to be." She stood in front of Gabrielle. "But I'll never leave you again. Until I am whole again you can find me here." She gently touched her bard's chest. Without another word she began kissing her soul mate until she faded away.


	12. Chapter 12

AN-hope all are still enjoying. only honey reviewing but that's cool though feedback is always appreciated!

There was still moisture in Gabrielle's eyes as she packed up her gear. She was not even sure what day it was anymore and would have to find out. Not that it mattered. Time was standing still for her now. After having let Xena go time seemed to go so slow. But now that there was real hope not just a wishful thought that she could actually bring her lover back. Just before her soul mate had disappeared she had whispered a name. It was an Egyptian name that the bard too had heard of in stories.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts," Ephiny could see just how deep in thought her queen was. _Not unusual for her. Gabrielle always seemed to be analyzing everything. She seemed to want to think things out rather than just react. As an amazon that's hard to understand. But it made her the best queen we ever had._ "I know Xena said I was to go along to protect you and all but how? And besides you're an amazon queen. You learned a lot from Xena. Why do you need protection?"

It took a moment for Gabrielle to file away her thoughts. She wanted to remember everything so that she could keep planning. _While I can fight my greatest gift is still planning…and…talking._ The bard got the goofiest smile upon her face after recalling Xena saying that exact thing shortly after they had met. It was especially true then but it was still true now. "Because it's going to be a long trip to Egypt and it appears that Aphrodite's pissed off at us so that means it's going to be one long trip. You can see and hear things that I might not until it's too late."

Ephiny took this in. _It's true. I don't need sleep so I can stand vigil for her. Maybe I'll be able to hear things that my queen can't. At the very least I can go places that she cannot. _Finally the amazon was understanding exactly it was that was expected of her. "Well it's not how an amazon usually fights but then I had a queen once that taught me that fighting isn't always the solution and that you have to do what it takes to win."

Gabrielle looked up from putting the last of her scrolls in her bag. She caught the amazon's eyes and kept the gaze for a long time. "I was never a true amazon queen." Before Ephiny could comment the bard held up her hand. "Truth be told it should have been Xena that was queen. She was my champion and the one that had defeated Melosa. I know by amazon rule that made me queen but to me I was only along for the ride. And every time I needed help or guidance there was Xena at my side."

"You're sappy for an amazon." Ephiny smiled at the quick glare she got. The glare turned quickly into a full-fledged smile. "Well now I know why I'm still here. I thought by now I'd be going back to Eternity. Not that I don't like hanging out with my favorite queen." Another little glare shot as calling the bard queen once again got the intended response.

Finally the bard was packed and took one more look around. _This is where I got to hold you but it won't be the last time. You will be back, body and soul my love. Our destiny is not to walk in any world apart. We are soul mates and in this world and any world we will get to be together no matter how many times someone or something tries to keep us apart._ "Gonna be a long trip. Many months. But I can't and won't stop. Never!"

Ephiny saw the most determined look on Gabrielle's face. _This is one of many times that I am glad I am on my friend's side. I would hate to ever be on the end of receiving whatever punishment she would deal out if anyone was to get in her way in attempting to reunite with Xena._ "You lead. I'll follow you to the end of the earth."

"Hopefully not that far." Gabrielle laughed. She felt light inside for the first time since before the whole Japan debacle. "But we do have to get going." She sighed heavily and began walking in the direction she knew would be a harbor town. How she knew was simple. It was all part of the teachings that Xena had shared with her over the years. "I do wish that there was a simpler way. But in all my years traveling with Xena nothing ever came easy." _Even us finally admitting that we loved one another and were soul mates._

There was this poof in front of her and there was Aphrodite wearing nothing but matching pink bra and underpants. "I believe I heard someone make a wish." She saw Gabrielle's eyes widen and then a smirk was on the bards face. "What? Do I have something in my teeth? My hair?" The Goddess almost blushed as she looked herself over and with a wave of her hand she had on her usual revealing outfit. "Sorry. I was a little otherwise engaged. Now is it somebody's birthday or what?"

Gabrielle crinkled her brow trying to figure out what the Goddess was talking about hoping that she was here for a specific reason. _If only, Xena, then this won't take near as long as either of us feared it would. I love you my warrior!_ "Unless it's Ephiny who doesn't have birthdays no. I just celebrated mine with Xena. You were there, remember?" It brought a smile upon her face to remember flying off into the sunset with her girl.

"Oh yeah." Aphrodite was still smiling. "Let's just say that I never did get you a present. I did help with that girl but not that much." She came a little closer. "This can either be an early birthday present, a belated birthday present or we can finally be even." The Goddess held her hands on her hip. "You know I don't like owing anyone especially mortals."

The bard actually laughed out loud. _Why are Gods/goddesses just too much? Why can't they ever just tone it back a little? Still gotta be grateful for what she is offering to do. Xena won't mind. She's never been too thrilled with the Gods anyways. Never was._ "All right. If you can take me to Egypt then everything between us is even. That goes for Xena too."

"Oh goody!" Aphrodite seemed even bubblier if that was possible. "Like I said before, love you two babes but owing you that's not my thing. Now I know you want to go to this Egypt place but you have to be a little more specific. A town, name of a person…" Aphrodite nodded in understanding as she saw the glint in Gabby's eye. "A person then. Just think about this person and I'll have you there in a jiffy." With a snap of her fingers she and Gabrielle disappeared.

When the bard opened her eyes once again she was in this strange land. There was nothing but sand and buildings as far as she could see. There was hardly anything with green on it. _Makes me homesick and I've only been here for two seconds._ There was scrambling around her and her instincts immediately took over. Part of her wanted to reach for her sias but she knew that would look aggressive. She caught Ephiny out of the corner of her eye and the ghost motioned behind her.

Behind the bard was what appeared to be a scaffolding and someone being led up the stairs. Sure enough there was a man with a black hood over his face. _Hang man._ Gabrielle sighed heavily hoping beyond hope what she feared was not true. Instinct took over and she ran the distance to where the crowd was now gathering to watch the hanging. "Who is being hung and why?" She asked several of those standing around until someone actually spoke English.

"His name is Araphrat." Gabrielle tried to hide the shock in her eyes. _Of course the one person I'm set to find is in trouble. Must be any day that ends in y._ "He is being hung because he possesses mystical powers that only the Pharaohs are allowed to possess. He is a demon and must be put to the death. It is our way outsider. I would not interfere."

Gabrielle smiled to herself. _Never easy is it. Well Xena, let's see if you've taught me enough._ As fast as her body would take her and her mind would let her she found a way up on to the roof top of the tallest building. She had Xena's chakrum in her hand and let it fly. It was silent as it hit the mark and the rope was cut. Everyone was staring everywhere but at where she was at. _Now for the hard part._

She even surprised herself as she summersaulted from one roof to the next quickly lowering herself to near ground level. She knocked the hangman down and took a hold of Araphrat's hand. "Come with me. I'll keep you safe. And I have a favor to ask." Without a word he simply followed her. The bard did have her sias out now and fought her way out until they were in an alley on the very edge of the large city. "My name is…"

"Gabrielle." Araphrat nodded and enjoyed the surprised expression on the young woman's face. "I was told that you were coming. And no not by your soul mate. You have many friends in the afterlife. They all are looking out for you." He nodded to where Ephiny was standing. "And you have an amazon body guard with you now."

That surprised the bard. Even Aphrodite a goddess hadn't been able to see her ghostly companion. "Her name…" The man held up his hand. In an instant she knew that he knew. _This is going to be interesting. He knows everything already. It'll make things easier and yet it will make it more difficult at the same time. _"I can assume that you know everything." The blond smiled nonchalantly at him.

Araphrat simply shrugged his shoulders and seemed to meditate for several minutes. "I do not know everything." A playful smile appeared upon his otherwise unreadable face. "However I do know who you are. You are Xena's greatest student and a lot more than that to each other." Gabrielle blushed a little at the thought. "I know what happened. You two suffered one of the worst injustices in known history." His eyes twinkled for a moment before his face went unreadable again. "At least the history I know."

_Sounds and looks a lot like Xena. She could keep a straight face even after I had found her tickle spot. And yet she could be playful too at times. I think I'm going to like this Araphrat._ "I like to think so." Her smile turned to one of sweetness and love. That happened almost every time so had a stray thought about Xena. "I just don't know how we go about undoing it. I do have her ashes, her sword and her chakrum."

The old man nodded as if he were processing a big mystery trying to figure out just how to go about solving said mystery. "I'm afraid we have a problem." He sighed heavily and turned away from the bard. "Though I do know how and possess the power to restore your soul mate's body I do not have some of the, shall we say, herbs. They are back in my place of residence which surely has had many soldiers already go through it."

"If you tell me where it is Ephiny can go undetected." Gabrielle motioned to where her amazon friend was standing. In fact the blond amazon had jumped at the sound of her name as she was on full alert trying to make sure that no one had found their little hiding place. "And give her a list of the things you will need. She has a great memory."

Araphrat shook his head. "I would have to be there. I do not label my jars because of a situation such as what you got me out of. The power that resides in many of those jars put in the wrong hands could end the world." The man shrugged at her horrified look. "That's why up until now I have kept myself hidden well. But then your friend kept coming around. He was quite persistent that I be more out in the open so that we would not miss one another. I should have listened to myself I'm afraid."

"He?" _Who could it be that would risk so much for the bard. Surely not Perdicus. He long ago had heard her thoughts. There were a few others that had been infatuated with me. But who would risk everything to help me and in the end Xena as well._ "Joxer." Gabrielle shook her head and smiled. "He never could quite get over me. Even after we were missing for twenty five years he spent his last dinars to get one of my last scrolls. And it was incomplete at that."

The old man had let her go on. "Yes, it was your friend Joxer. As you said he has never gotten over you. He heard something had happened that wasn't quite right. Sadly as good a person as Meg was he settled for her. That was why their marriage in the end became so strained. But that is not the important thing. The important thing is that his love for you broke through the barriers. He is the one that told Xena to find me."

"She never…" Gabrielle knew that their time had been limited. She also knew that her love was counting on the fact that soon they would be able to have long talks by an open fire once again. _Oh Xena! This cannot come soon enough for me. Looks like it's not going to be easy but whenever is it when it comes to us?_ "We were dealing with too much for her to say anything more than she did. Now do we try and go back to your place or is there somewhere else you can find what you need?"

Araphat thought for a long moment. Again it appeared as if he were in some kind of meditation. "Alas we will have go to my place I'm afraid." He eyed his new friend for a moment before continuing. "I take it you are no stranger to disguises?" This was the first time that he did have an impish grin about him and actually laughed a soft laugh.

"You assume correctly." A few of the racier disguises her love. _Oh Gods Xena! I have to focus here. Those are not images that go away that easily. I would love to…Naughty Gabby! Gotta stay focused! As soon as you have a body again we are hiding away for a month somewhere very secluded._ "I think I have just the right ones for this."

An hour later the three were on their way to almost the deepest part of the city. Gabrielle was in a veiled soft yellow satin outfit that hid everything including her sias. The old man was in a darker version of what he wore before but had a bandage wrapped half around his face concealing at least to most who he really was. It would take a long steady look for anyone to see that these two were the most wanted criminals in the city.

"Slow and easy." Gabrielle kept her head down but her eyes scanning everywhere. Ephiny was leading the way. They had already passed three sets of guards as the city was now on full alert. It took them almost four hours to trek the great city. It should have only taken them a half hour but they kept darting in and out of back alleys trying to avoid any guards.

Finally Araphat stopped outside a very dilapidated looking little hobble. He only shrugged when he got a questioning look from the bard. Without a word Ephiny was inside and took several minutes making sure that no one was hidden in the shadows of the now nearly dark city. "It appears to be clear," she said as she made her way back to meet her party.

Gabrielle took the lead. She slowly opened the door. There was a torch lying on the floor. It took a moment for her to retrieve her flints and light the little living space. It had been ransacked. Almost everything had been smashed. The bard's heart leapt into her throat and it constricted her breathing. Her breath did not come back until she felt the gentle hand of Araphat on her back.

"Things look glum I know my little one." Araphat removed his hand and in a speed that surprised the bard he made his way all the way to the back of the apartment. He removed the debris in the corner and pulled opened a trap door. Inside were many bottles with varying colors. Some were liquids and some were powder. "This should do it." He placed the bottles carefully in his inner robe.

"Gabrielle!" Ephiny yelled from her lookout position but it was too late. Before long there were at least a dozen soldiers in the room all armed with not only swords but shields. Her sias would be of no use as there were simply too many of them. She only had one hope but her timing would have to be everything. Before she could do anything there was pain in her head and the entire room went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Xena once again found herself in a grayish void. Once again she found herself not completely released. _Was this a punishment for all my past misdeeds? No. I sacrificed myself and Gabrielle too many times not to have made up for what I have done in the past. I just liberated forty thousand plus souls. It must be because of what my love is doing trying to get my body back. Must be so that my spirit will have somewhere to go after all she has my soul._

The warrior princess smiled at the thought. Her childhood was not the greatest and yet she had been happy for the most part. But those years after her village had been attacked those were the darkest years where love rarely ever touched her. When it had it seemed to be not pure and only wanting to use her. The only true love before Gabrielle was that of Solan and he had never known that she was his mother. Something she would regret always.

A familiar voice echoed in her heart. _I love you, Xena. I will find a way. Every waking moment I have will either be spent thinking of you or just as importantly getting you back to me. And when I do…_The warrior princess actually blushed at the sentiment. The wave of love that flowed over her made the place she was trapped in almost tolerable. But the warrior princess was not known for patience.

Especially when half of her soul was in a foreign country without her. By now she knew that Gabrielle could take care of herself. The bard had watched her over the years and learned everything that the warrior herself knew. _Well not everything._ Xena got an evil grin on her face. _I've still got a trick or two to show you._ But that would have to wait. Again, not something that she was famous for.

"She'll do it you know." Xena whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice. Her hand had gone to where her chakrum should be but her soul mate now had. The dark haired woman relaxed when she saw the younger version of the man that also loved the bard. "If anyone can do the impossible besides you it's her. You taught her so much. I'm grateful for that."

"Joxer!" Xena could not contain herself and actually went up and hugged her old friend. She stood back and took in the surprised look on his face. "Sorry. Gabrielle must be rubbing off on me. She is and always will be a hugger." Her eyes were a bit sheepish at the thought. "Well it seems the afterlife has been good to you. You look good."

Joxer smiled at the warrior princess. "Kind of you to say. Seems I was rewarded for doing many unselfish deeds in my time." He looked at her sadly. "The last having taken care of Argo for you and well having Argo, Jr. ready for you. She has the spirit of both her mother and of the warrior princess that owned her. That says something." He laughed at the thought.

"I do have a spirit. But the one that has the biggest spirit and heart is Gabrielle." Joxer nodded in agreement. "How did you know who to send Gabrielle to? Egypt is not a place that I thought you had ever gone to." Her blue eyes were a little weary. Though he seemed like her friend she had been fooled too many times in this gray void she once again found herself in.

That made the goofy man smile and laugh. "It wasn't me that actually found out." He came closer and looked Xena in the eye. "Can you keep a secret?" He could instantly feel the 'warrior' look upon her face. "It was just a figure of speech. If you must know the one that told me about the Egyptian was…" He paused with a twinkling in his eye. "Perdicus of all people."

"What?" Xena blinked at him. In an instant her warrior instincts were taking over and red flags were being raised. "How in Hades does he know about an Egyptian? I know for a fact that he never left Greece. He traveled a bit but never out of his own country." The warrior princess came menacingly closer to her friend. "Did he come to you with this information?"

Joxer swallowed hard. Even though he was just a spirit he could actually feel his pulse race seeing the look on his friend's face. "Uh…Well…" He smiled goofily and instantly wished he hadn't as he saw the vein in Xena's neck pulsate in the matter it did when Gabrielle was possibly in trouble. "You see…" Finally he swallowed hard. "I didn't even know who he was. I had been asking around hoping to find a solution for you crazy kids. And then this guy just showed up…"

The warrior princess reacted as she would if she were still alive grabbing Joxer around the throat with one hand and strangling. Though there was no life left to squeeze out of her buffoon of a friend she was doing her best to do so. "You didn't know who he was and you entrusted him with something so important? Haven't you learned anything in your lifetime?" Finally she found a bit of composure and let him go.

"I'm…" His eyes were more than terrified. Not at the thought of what Xena could do to him but what could happen to Gabrielle. "I didn't think. I'm sorry. I should have…" The warrior put up a hand to silence him. _Well, you've done it again. And this time there is no way I can fix it. How do I tell her that I can't find Perdicus? She probably will take my afterlife. If anyone can find a way it's her._ "There's more." A glare that could have frozen hell itself terrified him. "I don't know where he is."

Xena wanted nothing more than to strangle the ghost of her friend but knew that Gabrielle would not want her to. It wasn't his fault that he had always been soft hearted. She took a few breaths to steady her thinking. _Gabrielle you're in danger! Please let me know you are hearing this._ When she got nothing back she was instantly terrified. _Please, I need to know if you are all right. It was a trap! You need to get out…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a horrible sensation. "NO!" Xena wrapped her arms around herself as she could feel the pain. Someone had just hit her girl. While she could feel that her soul mate was not dead she was seriously wounded. "I have to get down there. I have to help her get through this. We should be doing this together as we should be doing everything in life."

Suddenly there was this bright light and the familiar sight of a winged figure. "Yes, Xena." Archangel Michael smiled down at the warrior princess as he flew down next to her. "You two should be." He laughed as the dark haired woman took on a defensive stance. "Relax. I'm over the whole you trying to kill me for the sake of your daughter thing. So is He." The angel points up to heaven. "He knows what you and Gabrielle have been going through and how the demons of Lucifer tricked you. Now it is time that you are given a little something that will help you get back together sooner rather than later. Oh and we've had a nice little chat with Perdicus so you won't have to."

Another flash of light and just like that the archangel was gone. Xena shook her head. "This must be some kind of God if he forgave me for trying to kill his top angel and taking down one of his best ones to hell." The warrior shrugged trying to take it all in. So much was happening and all she really wanted was to be with Gabrielle and now. That was when she felt light headed and fell to the ground.

()()()()()()()()()()

Gabrielle tried to sit up but that was huge mistake. She carefully forced herself into a sitting position though it almost made her get sick. There was nothing but cold stones around her. Beneath her was dirty straw. Not yet sure she should try opening her eyes she reached out along the wall to find out if there was a bed of some kind. Without moving much she could not find anything.

Taking it slowly she opened her right eye just a crack. There was just one torch lighting the cell area so it was fairly dark. Knowing that most likely she had some kind of head injury she was cautious in opening both too fast even in the dim light. Her head ached as the dull light hit her eyes but it slowly backed off. There was only one door in the cell. The rest of the cell was stone with one window about seven feet above her.

"Well, they do know how to hold their prisoners." Gabrielle quickly took a mental note of all her aches and pains. She was shocked to find that other than the bump that she had received on her head there were none. "Unusual," she said to no one. "Usually they beat their prisoners to help break their spirit. That won't happen to me. It would be a waste of time."

Slowly the bard tried to stand. After only getting slightly dizzy and nauseous she began walking around trying to better access her predicament. Sensing that Xena must be worried about her she let her thoughts wander. _Xena, I'm ok. Not in the worst situation we ever found ourselves but at the same time I'm in one piece with only a minor headache. I sure could use the warrior princess to get me out of here. Even on my best day I could not get to that window. Not like you could._ She smiled at the thought of the incredulous leaps her soul mate had made over the years. _I swear you just liked to show off._

"I did." Xena's voice entered her mind making her smile. "When we first met I was always trying to do things with a little extra something just to impress you." The bard smiled at the thought. "True I also got bored and liked to try different ways of defeating those that wanted to hurt us. But mostly it was because you always got that twinkle in your eyes when I did something you never expected or with more flare than you had anticipated."

"I always figured." Gabrielle could see a shadow of Xena. She was not sure if it was all in her mind from her slight head wound or if somehow her warrior princess had actually been able to break through her bonds that were keeping her in the netherworld. "You never had to do anything extra. I fell for you that very first moment I laid eyes on you. Even before you managed to kick the slave traders' butts and set me and the rest free. I just didn't know what I was feeling. Not until…"

The shadow figure of Xena made her way over to Gabrielle and put a hand up to her face. While there was a bit of warmth there no actual hand was there. "I know." Xena smiled sadly to herself. "Why do you think I stopped and gave your group a second look? I had just vowed to never use my weapons again. There you were scared to death. I just had to put that vow aside and to save you. There was never a doubt that I would take you with me. Just sorry that I left you to deal with the cyclops but you did your usual and used the most beautiful part of you and that is your brain."

Gabrielle blushed and closed her eyes thinking how good this felt. _If only this were real._ She sighed deeply and once again she was alone in her cell. It had been nice fantasizing about an exchange they'd actually had just before they'd left for Japan. It was the one memory that she had held onto the entire time she had gone after Xena's body. It was the one conversation that to this day would give her comfort and joy when she needed it.

"Enough of indulging in fantasies I need to get myself moving or I'll never be reunited with my warrior princess." The bard one again began searching her cell in the dim torchlight. Cautiously she made her way over to the small doors that had bars in it. She peered as far as she could either way. To the left was a hallway no doubt the nearest exit. To the right was a dead end. And something told her that to the right was the way to go when she finally made her escape.

A noise from around that corner caught her eye. She kept herself as close to the bars as she could straining to hear what was making the noise. Instantly there was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Torture! She was not sure if it was Araphat's voice that she heard or not._ The screams were too far away to hear if they were being made by a man or a woman. _Either way when I get out of here that's the way I'm going. I will get anyone out that is in there._

Another sound from the left made her slink back up against the wall. She was not able to see what was coming but heard footfalls and the unmistakable sound of someone being dragged. Quickly, just in case they were to come to her cell, Gabrielle laid herself back in the same position she had awaken in. Sure enough the door to her cell opened and someone was shoved inside. She heard one of the guards murmur something about being surprised she had not come to yet.

The bard waited several minutes before she opened her eyes. There was a dark form that had been thrown against the wall. It was covered by a dirty white sheet. The blond moved with a speed she knew she had somehow learned from all the years of training with her Xena. As she got closer in the dim light she felt something familiar and thought she recognized the limp form. _It can't be._

Carefully Gabrielle pulled back the sheet from the face. She let out an audible gasp at what she saw. "Xena?" She reached out and gently touched the face of the woman that she loved. "Is it really you?" She closed her eyes and just felt. Sure enough the moment her hand had touched the other form's face she had electricity shooting through her fingertips. "But how?"

Xena slowly opened her blue eyes meeting the mystical green ones. "I told you I'd find a way." Before she could say another word she found her lips had been captured by Gabrielle's. Though time was a factor she just let her little bard explore and let the reconnection take hold once again. Finally they were both breathless. The warrior princess took a few moments to compose herself. "You know that this is only temporary again, right?"

Gabrielle laughed really loud. She could not help it. In her heart she knew this was just another step along the way that they really needed Araphat to make the transition complete. But for the moment she had not cared and had only wanted to reestablish that connection that she felt lost without. "I figured it was something like that. I'd have been shocked if just for once someone just magically waved their arms or snapped their fingers and everything would be all right."

The warrior princess smiled at her bard. "You still are smarter than I am. Good thing too as I always seem to be getting myself into some kind of trouble." She carefully reached up and wiped a single tear out of her bard's eye. "Or you get yourself in trouble." The dark haired woman got a slight smack on the arm for that last comment. "Just saying."

The bard smiled once again and let another tear fall. "We do have a knack for getting ourselves in deep. Now we have to get out of this place. I'm assuming that Araphat is still the key." She looked into blue eyes that were a little sad and were hiding something. "What?" She swallowed hard. "What is it that you aren't telling me this time, Xena?"

"He is the key and yet…" Xena sighed trying to explain it to herself. "For now I can say that while Araphat is the key there was a catch." _I know, isn't there always._ "Someone wanted to make it as difficult as possible for us to get back together. Someone from your past." She held up her hand to silence her partner. "I promise I'll tell you every detail including my conversation with my mom just as soon as we can get me back in my body permanently like."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Gabrielle smiled softly. Quickly she explained the situation they found themselves in. "I figure now that you are here we can lure a guard here, you put the pinch on him, we go to the torture chambers and just like that we get Araphat and get the hades out of here." She smiled at the look on Xena's face.

"Just like that." Xena shook her head. "Let's do it!" The warrior princess stood and stretched. Thankfully she had simply given up so not even a bump on the head. She watched as Gabrielle called to the guard. The warrior princess put the pinch on him. He let them out of the cell and the dark haired woman knocked him out. She then took his sword. "Let's go."

The pair slowly made their way to the last of the doors. There were no guards on the outside which both found strange. Xena looked inside and could see a man tied to a device that was pulling him apart. They would not have much time. Slowly she opened the door. When they entered there were at least fifteen guards with their swords already unsheathed. "Nope," Gabrielle whispered. "Never easy.


	14. Chapter 14

An-Is it time? Have I let them be apart long enough?

Xena put herself in front of Gabrielle. Without even looking she could feel the look that she was getting from her soul mate. The warrior smiled to herself. _Just like old times. I know she can fight but she is unarmed._ "You take the ones I send to you. First I'll get them disarmed. Not trying to keep you from fighting or protecting you. You are at a slight disadvantage. You don't even have your old trusty staff."

Gabrielle looked around as she could feel the guards slowly closing in on them. To her right was a tall metal torch poll. _Usually attached to the wall but hey it'll work in a pinch. Lucky me._ Looked at her lover as Xena was already engaging about five of the guards at once. _Never the patient one._ The poll was a lot heavier than she had anticipated but she still managed it like it was light as a feather. _Guess I still got it with a staff after all._

Xena had taken just a moment for that's all she could spare to see what her battling bard was up to. She smirked to herself. _Leave it to her to find a weapon and wield it like it was second nature. I really have been a bad influence on her. Funny. She's been the best influence on me._ The warrior princess got her head instantly back in the game. The muscles in this new body were not quite up to her rigid standards but she dug deep down inside herself and kept fighting hard. _So much to lose…_

The battling bard had already managed to knock three of the guards unconscious. The warrior princess had the total number of guards down to five. Though she felt a little fatigued which was unusual for her she was still fighting strong. A familiar sound came from behind her and she groaned. Dispatching of the last five as she put her sword in the ground and leapt in the air letting her moment take her in a complete circle kicking each guard each time she went around eventually sending them all in to unconsciousness.

Gabrielle was now at her side. She too was a little fatigued but would not give up. _This is what I've been fighting for the past five months. Damn has it been that long?_ The bard shook her head not being able to believe that indeed it had been five long months without Xena by her side. "Well looks like there are some late comers to the party. I really hate that. Doesn't anyone care about punctuality anymore?"

Xena could not help but smile the kind that goes all the way to your soul. _Just the little things and I don't mean the touching, the smells, and of course…It's just the fact that she can say something so silly and makes me feel the warmth all the way inside and give me more hope and strength than anything else in the world._ "People are a bit ruder these days. Wonder if it was those twenty five years we lost?"

That made the bard chuckle but only for a moment. There seemed to be a never ending stream of guards coming into the pit. A groan from behind them reminded them that Araphat was still being tortured. "Think you can handle all of them? Just wish I had your chakrum would have made things a lot easier that's for sure. My sias would too. I need to get to Araphat."

Something overtook the warrior princess and she did something she would normally never do especially while they were almost now totally surrounded by around thirty guards. She put her arm through Gabrielle's and turned her so that she could kiss her deeply on the lips. The look of surprise on her bard's face was worth it as it cost them a precious minute or two. "Be careful."

"You too." Gabrielle reached up and touched her face. Then both women set to their task at hand. Swords were clashing. The bard was using her make shift staff with ease and expertise. Both were getting more than tired. Finally the blond made it to her target. She turned to see that Xena was luckily holding her own if only barely. "I gotta get you out of these cuffs." Looking around she saw a small dagger on one of the guards. She managed to in record time pick the lock of all four cuffs. "Can you stand?"

Araphat nodded and smiled a wondrous smile. "I can do better than just stand." From inside his tunic he pulled out a bright red powder. "They never found this. Luckily. We need to get close to your soul mate. If we can then I can get us to safety." The old man managed to stand without falling down. He smiled at the young blond eyeing him with a bit of wonder. "Shall we?"

Gabrielle managed to nod. For once she was totally speechless. That didn't happen to often and that was usually when she and Xena were being intimate. She continued to fight off the stray guard here and there. Finally they were right next to Xena who turned and almost took the sword to them both. Her chest was heaving and she had the dark warlord look about her. The instant her icy blue eyes met with concerned green ones she felt all that darkness melt away.

The old man smiled at the look sent between the two women. _It is true! I was not sure until now. I mean 'they' told me it was true. And they have never been wrong before. Still seeing a connection this strong is something that happens only once every thousand years. They truly are the other half of the other and this cannot remain unbroken._ He took the red powder out and said a few words in Egyptian that neither of the women understood.

There was a bright red flash and all three were transported out of the dungeon. Another flash of red and they were, well, the warrior princess and the bard had no idea where they were. Araphat smiled at them both. It was the most emotion he had shown since Gabrielle had met him. "It's safe here. We are about twenty miles from the city. This is a place I keep just for such emergencies."

Xena exhaled and let the tension fully ease from her body. Gabrielle was by her side in an instant. The bard began rubbing her neck and her shoulders. All the tension that had been there was almost totally gone now. The blond slowly came to stand in front of the warrior princess. Their eyes locked for the longest time. Now that there was no immediate danger the two just let themselves absorb the feel and the scent of one another.

Finally Gabrielle reluctantly turned her gaze away from her lover and to the old man that had just miraclessly helped them escape. "That was something." She felt strong arms encase her and for a moment she lost her train of thought. "While we appreciate you helping us escape I guess what we're really hoping for is giving my partner here her body back on a permanent basis. I don't have her ashes though." She sighed heavily. "They took them along with all our weapons."

Araphat returned his face to the unreadable one that Gabrielle had first known. "You do not need the ashes. You would have if Xena had not been gifted with this body. Someone knew that this was how it was supposed to be." He closed his eyes and almost appeared as if he was talking with someone. "We do have to hurry though. You only have five more hours and then that body will no longer exist."

The warrior princess smile was grim. "We've been through this before. Time is of the essence. You just tell us what we need to do and we'll get it done." She tightened her grasp on her soul mate. "This is one thing I am not going to let go of again until I'm old and gray. Even if we are meant to be in other lifetimes together this is the one I want to savor."

Once again there was the slight smile upon the old man's face. "I know." A bit of surprise shown on both the warrior and the bard. "Now I have the things I need here. We just have to hope that we are not interrupted." He made his way to the back of the little hovel. Again he made his way to the corner where a trap door was hidden. He rummaged through various colored powders before selecting a light yellow one, a light orange one, and a light blue one.

Xena took a few minutes to fortify the little hovel as best she could. She put in place a few of her simpler but most effective traps just in case. Gabrielle was busy helping Araphat make the final preparations for whatever that was to take place. Having gone through things with Alti, Lao Ma and of course both of their resurrections at the hand of Eli nothing would surprise the warrior in the least.

The bard was in the back bed room. It felt a little awkward as it seemed that they were almost making a love nest rather than trying to get Xena back in her body permanently. She placed soft pink pillows and a red satin sheet upon the bed and arranged white rose petals in no particular pattern. When she stood back it surprised her to see that without even thinking about it the rose petals formed various sized hearts.

Araphat was busy at the tiny desk that was opposite the bed. He was busy mixing and remixing the powders. There were also a few oils of varying colors that he was using as well. In all the tiny bedroom smelled of varying types of flowers and fancy perfumes. Finally the old man stood and motioned for Gabrielle to stand before him. Xena had already finished with her little security devices and had joined them in the tiny room.

"This is going to be a very intimate ritual." Araphat kept his face almost stone like. "I will need you both to take of all articles of clothing and then rub this mixture on one another." When they both gave him looks of both shock and embarrassment he quickly continued. "No worries. I do not need to be in the room during this particular part. Just announce to me when you are both covered from head to toe. I have left robes for you to put on. It's all part of the ritual I assure you."

The two women looked at each other for a few minutes trying to digest what they were just told. He actually wanted them to basically make love to one another. That was definitely not a problem. It had been so long since they'd had any prolonged physical contact that the want no need was so great they were having trouble keeping their hands off one another now. But having an old man, even one that was trying to help them out, made it a little different.

Xena was the first to make a move. She easily in one swift motion took the cloth that her lover had been wrapped in and sent it sliding to the ground. Gabrielle found her ability to move but hardly to think as she could see the lust in her lover's eyes. Carefully but quickly she unwound the cloth that was covering the body of the woman that she loved. The bard never got tired of seeing that naked form standing in front of her.

"So?" Gabrielle smiled wriggling her eyebrows up and down. "You up for a little pampering?" That's what it felt like. She was going to get to rub her hands all over her lover's body. This was the greatest day since Xena had sacrificed herself. Xena was licking her lips and having trouble breathing as she took in the image before her. "All right. I get to start."

The bard got the large bowl of mixture and started at the top. She played with Xena's nose and rubbed each of the warrior's earlobes for maybe a moment too long. It sent shivers up and down both their bodies. Next she carefully got to the neck and remembered what it was like when she had bitten her soul mate to turn her into a bacchae. Having felt the blood pulsating so strong as Xena's life force was something beyond words.

Next came the shoulders that had so much on them all the time. Her soul mate had the weight of the world on her almost all the time. _I only hope that I take some of that off from you my love. We can do this together so that it's not just you against the world._ She liberally placed the oil on both arms and then made her way to those perfect breasts. She could feel a little jump as Gabrielle played with both nipples with her thumbs again just a little longer than she probably should have for the ritual.

_I can't help myself. Feeling her soft skin against me and the beat of a heart just make me want the constant contact._ She tore her attention reluctantly away from those perfect breasts. She slowly made her way down caressing each little rib and stomach muscle. She then made it to her hips and then her heart skipped a beat. By now she just wanted to be inside whether it be with tongue or finger. The bard just wanted to feel those warm juices spilling over her.

Sighing heavily she teased a little and forced herself down each long sensuous leg and gave each foot a gentle rub. The bard stood and made her way to stand behind her lover and once again started at the top and then worked her way down. So many strong muscles in the back and a firm buttocks and just a little more on the legs. She smiled reluctantly and handed the bowl to her Xena.

Xena had thoroughly enjoyed the treatment she had just been given. _Now if I can only give as good as I received. Oh we are going to have to find a place that is very secluded for a very long time. I'm going to make up for lost time one way or another._ The warrior began to duplicate the ritual that was just performed on herself.

The warrior princess paused a moment at the lips. They were great for so many things. Kissing of course. Telling those wonderful stories of hers. Eating. That put a smirk on her face at the double meaning behind that single word. Of course she concentrated perhaps a little too long on those round supple breasts. She also concentrated on the bard's hands. They were unique in so many ways. How many people could effectively fight so well and at the same time write such amazing stories and be one of the world's greatest healers.

The bard jumped a little when Xena played a little with the pulsating mound. _Damn she's on fire! And she's so juicy! Not fair! Not fair!_ But the warrior forced herself to continue her task and onto those petite legs that were amazing when she danced. Her entire body was poetry in motion when she allowed herself to be taken by music. And those feet. They had such power and grace at the same time. It made Xena swallow hard.

Finally she took her time and made it to the bard's back. Perfect muscles all the way down to a nice round firm buttocks. Yet there was a softness there too. It was like the contrast in the bard now. She was hard as a fighter but she also had the light and the words of a bard that made for an interesting combination. It was one that Xena could not live without.

Reluctantly they put on the robes. Gabrielle managed to find her voice but was not sure how. "We're ready." She found Xena's hand and kept a tight grip on it. They turned to look at the old man as he walked in. His face was still like a statue hiding whatever complex things that were going on inside. "What's next?"

Araphat looked from the taller woman to the shorter one and smiled sweetly. _The love is overwhelming between these two. If I could bottle that up I could retire simply by being a love doctor._ He chuckled at the thought getting a questioning look from the two standing in front of him. "I need you both to lay on the bed looking into one another's eyes. I need you to hold hands."

The two never even hesitated. Though they had thoroughly enjoyed the rubbing the oil over one another's bodies it was beyond time that they get the show on the road. Soon they were just peering into one another's eyes. So much was being said between them when no words were spoken. As they lay there the old man began to sprinkle them with yet another kind of oil. He began speaking in a language that neither of them had even heard of.

Araphat continued for several moments. "Now kiss." They only hesitated a moment. When their lips met it was as if a fire had literally started. It was a burning sensation like they had never felt before. It was so intense that it was difficult to keep the touching and yet it was also impossible to break free. Something else was happening. Something very hard to explain.

Gabrielle felt like her soul was growing. It was like all this time that Xena had been gone that her soul was only half there. Though she had thought that something was off within herself she should have realized what it was. _The other half of me is returning. I'm slowly but surely starting to feel complete. Wow I've missed this feeling!_

Xena also felt something. Only in her case it was as if her soul was back. When she had died it had felt empty. There had not even been a trace of Gabrielle there. Now there was a warmth and a contentment rapidly growing inside her. _I had no soul before. I wasn't even half of a person. I was as always nothing with her but I was completely empty. I've never needed something so much._

Finally a bright yellow flashed and both women were forced even closer together if that was possible. They were as one for the longest time. Finally, they rolled back apart but kept their grip on one another's hands. They laid there completely exhausted and yet contented beyond words. "That was…" Gabrielle the bard could not come up with words to describe what they had just gone through. Carefully she propped herself on her elbo and looked at Araphat. The old man had a twinkling in his eye. "Is she really…" She swallowed hard almost scared of the answer. "Back?"

"Xena is once again whole again." He had an impish look on his face. "And I believe that you are as well?" Gabrielle managed to nod. "I am glad I was able to continue the gift that you were granted. I cannot say by who. But there are many hands in this. It is what was meant to be and will always mean to be. Thank you for saving me by the way." With that the impish old man disappeared.

They returned their gaze to one another and blinked. Xena was the one that found her voice once again. "I'm gonna miss him. He spoke very little and gave us the greatest gift of all. Finally we are complete my love." She pulled Gabrielle into a passionate kiss. "Now that I'm whole again I think we have some major catching up on. And you know what I'm talking about." Before her bard could even think the warrior had both of their robes off in one felt smooth move.

Gabrielle smiled and let out real laugh. "You haven't changed a bit." She pulled herself so that she was lying on her warrior and they were only inches apart. "And I want you never to change. You are perfect just the way you are. We'll worry about where to go from here. Right now is about us and the gift we were given."


	15. Chapter 15

AN-Just a few more chapters. But don't worry. I'm already planning a spinoff! That is if you want a spinoff. Shout out to my sweet cs!

A day and a half had gone by since two souls had been reunited as one once again. They had spent that time remembering what it had been like to just be together. Usually their lives were always one adventure after another. They barely had time to just stop and be like they were now. Usually it had been in their fur blankets together sitting around a campfire. Here they had a nice little hovel. They had one another.

"You do realize that we have to get up if only to get something to eat." Gabrielle had her head on Xena's chest. Their arms and legs were strewn together so that it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. A little groan came out of the dark haired woman that was beneath her. "This has been unreal. This has been…" She tried to find the perfect word but could not find one. "Amazing will have to do. Wish I had a better word to describe it."

"Life altering." The warrior princess smiled as her bard looked up at her with a bit of surprise. "I know. I'm not the poet like you are." She squeezed Gabrielle tighter. "It's just I had some time to think about…" Xena sighed heavily. _Even after all these years and losing her I still have trouble opening up. Stupid warrior princess._ "To not only think about what we have together but also to listen to this amazing bard. She has a way with words."

Gabrielle smiled at the thought but the smile faded when she realized that it was when Xena had been gone that she could hear the words she'd thought. "I meant everything I said." She pulled herself up so that they were now inches apart. "I know that you will always be here…" She pointed to her heart. "But it's not the same as being able to touch you or to hold you. I missed this…"

"I did too." Xena took the moment to capture Gabrielle's lips in her own. Several minutes later she had to break for air. "I missed it all." A smile curled onto her lips. "Watching you with that makeshift staff brought back a lot of fond memories. I know I had fought so hard to keep you from learning to fight but I also knew as good as I am I'm not always gonna be able to be there for you. You needed to be able to take care of yourself."

"Wow!" Gabrielle kept her gaze steady on her lover. "That's a lot of words for the warrior princess." That got her a little smack on the bottom. "Hey!" She played a little with the tip of Xena's nose. "I can give out almost as good as I get so I'd watch it there lady." Before Xena could respond she had captured those smooth and inviting lips in her own.

After they had to break for air once again the bard laid her head on Xena's shoulder. It was the warrior princess that broke the silence. "I thought it was you that said you were hungry." She felt a kinda shrug come from the woman lying on top of her. "We do have to keep up our strength. Plus I really don't know when the last time it was that I ate."

That made the bard's head shoot up again. "Oh my Gods!" There was twinkling in the green eyes. "I'm being selfish. I know I'm hungry but I could wait an eternity if only to stay in your arms for eternity. But you, my warrior princess, need to eat." Slowly she managed to pull herself out of bed. Xena kept a grip on her hand until finally she had to reluctantly let it slip away. The blond didn't even bother to put a robe on. She searched the little hovel. Luckily she found some dried meat and some dried fruit along with a water pouch. "It's not the greatest meal we've shared but also not the worst."

Carefully she positioned herself back into bed with her partner and laid the plate between them. Before Xena could take any the bard had taken a small handful of the fruit and gently placed them in the warrior's mouth. The blond allowed the dark haired woman to do the same in return. They spent several minutes feeding one another. Finally the food was gone and they had almost drained the water pouch. "That was nice." Xena's blue eyes were sparkling as they returned the love that they saw in the green ones.

"I can't believe you let me do that." Gabrielle had settled about as close as she could to her soul mate. "I mean you've never let me take care of you like that. Well, only when you had no choice because you were hurt." The thought of her mate being hurt sadden her for a moment but just kept the steady gaze into those blue eyes. It washed a warm feeling through her entire body. "Usually by now you'd want to get out of bed and start on drills or something."

Xena smiled sadly and sighed. "When you first started to travel with me I did the drills not only because I needed to keep sharp but also, I hate to admit it, to keep some distance." She felt a strong hand take her own and give it a gentle squeeze. "Then my feelings started to change and I wasn't sure if you felt the same so distance." Another sigh and another gentle squeeze. "When we finally admitted what was going on well I put in the extra drills so that I'd be ready to protect you with my very life."

"Which you have." Gabrielle kissed her cheek. "I understood all this a long time ago. But I'm glad that you finally admitted it." She smiled adoringly at the warrior princess. "It's just like when you were pregnant. I know you and I know that you saw that I started to put in extra drills with the sias. I was not about to let anything happen to you or our baby. I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty just now. I was honestly just teasing you. I'm sorry…"

The warrior princess placed a fingertip gently onto sweet soft lips. "I know you were." She smiled a warm smile. "It's just that I know in the time that we've been together I've always been less than communicative." She shrugged and sighed heavily for what seemed like the millionth time. "Sometimes that was because I was trying to protect you. Sometimes it was because I was worried you would hate a plan I came up with. Mostly I was just being a coward and not wanting to let you get to deep. Stupid me. We're soul mates. You are a part of me and I am a part of you. You **need** to know what's going on in this big stupid head."

"Gorgeous. Yes. Amazing. Yes. Kissable. Yes. Intelligent. Yes." Gabrielle reached out and ruffled the warrior princess' hair. "Do I wish I would have known what was going on more? Almost always. I have to say if I'd known what the plan in Japan was I never would have gone along with it. I know you did what you had to as always." A little tear ran slowly down her cheek. It was stopped by a long slender gentle finger.

"I promise to never do that again." Xena rubbed her soul mate's cheek with her thumb. "I promise to make this a partnership in every sense of the word. We are lovers, we are fighters, we are soul mates and nothing will keep us apart for long." The warrior could feel the tears trying to form but pushed them back down. _Not because I don't want you to see me cry. You know how deep my emotions run. Only because I want to be there for you this time in every way and not take a minute for granted._

"You don't have…" The bard was lovingly shushed by one gentle fingertip. "Fine. Then I promise the same thing. I love you Xena." _I'll never get tired of saying it. I'll never get tired of hearing it. I'll never ever take for granted even the most fleeting of times we have together._ "I'll make sure that in every way every day that I can make sure you know that."

"I love you too." Xena leaned down and kissed her. "But you don't have to go out of your way to show me how much you love me." The warrior smiled and kept a deep gaze into her lover's eyes. It was a long time before she continued. "I see how much you love me every time I look in your eyes. That twinkle says it all."

Gabrielle giggled. _Gods I feel like a little girl that dreams of finding that person that makes them whole. How is it that I was lucky enough to find my other half?_ "The same goes for me. Those blue eyes of yours say more than you usually do." Now they both laughed at that. "I hate to keep being the nagging one but we do have to get up. After all they took your chakrum and your sword when the captured me. Plus I left poor Argo back in Greece. Who knows what trouble the girl has gotten herself into. She is a lot like her mother."

"Oh yeah?" Xena got a mischievous look on her face. "What about her mom?" The bard never saw her move as she began tickling her. The laughter erupted into the little hovel making it sound warm and friendly. "You give up?" The warrior princess kept it up just a little longer knowing that soon her lover would need to breathe. "I'll grant you mercy this time. That's a lot coming from an old war lord."

It took several minutes for Gabrielle to get her composure back. "You haven't done that in a very long time." She traced the outlines of Xena's face. "I must say I'm liking this new more relaxed warrior princess." Just as she said this she felt her lover's body tense beside her. In a barely audible whisper she asked, "What is it, Xena?"

The warrior princess closed her eyes and listened. She relaxed a little and smiled as she said, "We might want to put the robes on before…" It was too late. The naked bard and the naked Xena turned to see a surprise visitor. "Hello, Ephiny." They both burst out laughing as the ghost of an Amazon somehow managed to blush.

"Whoops!" Ephiny quickly turned her head and began to sway side to side. "Guess that'll teach a ghost not to knock." She heard the rustling of fabric and waited a few minutes before she turned back around. "Guess you got your body back." She just shook her head and smiled. "Can't say as I blame you. If I'd ever had the chance…" She stopped as she began to get choked up.

Gabrielle got out of bed stretching as she did. _That'll teach me to stay in bed that long. Man am I stiff! Xena must be really stiff. Mmm. Good excuse for another rub down._ "I'm surprised to see you, Eph." She was now standing in front of her old friend. "I mean I figured once that we were able to get Xena a body back that you'd be able to go back with the other Amazons." _Sadly the dead ones._

Ephiny only shrugged. "Don't ask me what's going on. I was surprised I was there to help Xena. If you can call what I did helping. I don't think I did a thing besides just stand around." She got this disgusted look on her face. "I'm an Amazon. I'm a fighter. With all the things going on you'd think I'd be able to get one punch in."

It was Xena's turn to stretch and see how her body was feeling. _Mmm. My very own body back and for good. Better take care of this one. Not sure how many more times I can come back from the dead even with the greatest thing that ever existed waiting for me. Maybe when we get my weapons back we can maybe try settling down somewhere. But only if Gabrielle wants to as well._ "You did help. You distracted them a bit. They also wanted to know what you were doing there."

"Great. A distraction." Ephiny sighed heavily. "Guess it could be worse. I guess I could have been left where I was and not been witnesses to one of the greatest miracles ever." She looked Xena directly in the eyes. "I've never known anyone to fight so hard just for love." Instantly there was a sadness upon her face. "Philantes he fought so hard and yet…"

In an instant Gabrielle knew what she wanted to do. It wouldn't be easy. She wasn't even sure where to start. All she knew that Ephiny had done a lot in life and in death for her. True the bard and Xena had helped with her son. Almost too late though as there are only a handful of centaurs left in the world. "He did what Xena or I would do for one another. He did what you would have if it had not been for your delicate condition. He knows you love him still. Just hold on to that."

The Amazon seemed distracted for a moment. "Well, looks like I won't be hanging around long after all." She smiled sadly. "I'm just glad that you two are whole again. Makes me believe there is hope that someday I will be too." She approached each and hugged them the best she could seeing she was only a spirit. "I will miss you guys. Be good to yourselves and enjoy every minute you have together."

With that her spirit disappeared. Gabrielle had a slight tear in her eye but it was held at bay as long strong arms were suddenly enveloping her in bear hug from behind. "You knew I needed that." She could feel Xena's breath on the top of her head and it gave her a tingling sensation. _Breath. Mmmm._ Then the bard turned to look her soul mate in the eye. "I want to try and get Philantes and Ephiny back together again. I know they are now spirits but they shouldn't be divided by beliefs of where one ends up. After all we ended up both in a heaven we never even knew existed. Why can't they?"

Xena squeezed her arms even tighter letting the love that she felt flow through her body into Gabrielle's. "It must be the bard side of you. I can't believe what a softy you've become." She couldn't keep her composure and started to laugh. Before Gabrielle could say anything, "I agree. I'm just an old romantic too. I was thinking something along those lines. There is something else that I want to talk to you about when we have time."

Gabrielle turned around quickly to look into those blue eyes. "We aren't in any hurry here my love." She reached up and kissed her just a quick gentle one that still spoke volumes. "Unless you think it will distract me while we try to get the weapons or something else." She tried to figure out what was going on behind those amazing blue eyes. _I've gotten good at reading your guarded looks that usually stymie everyone else. But for some reason you are being even more guarded with me. Why?_

_Do I do this now? Here? We are just starting out again and I want to bring up settling down? I can't keep it from her. I can't keep anything from her anymore._ "All right." Xena took both of the bard's hands in her own and led her back to the bed sitting next to each other on the edge. She took a deep breath. "You know that I love traveling with you and fighting by your side, right?"

_Where is this going?_ "Of course I know you do. It's what we do." There was a dejected look in Xena's eyes that Gabrielle picked up on right away. "But it's only a part of who we are." She squeezed her lover's hands gently. "Please, Xena. Please just tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. Together we'll get through anything."

Xena swallowed hard. _Come on. You've faced war lords. You've faced death. She loves you no matter what. Just spit this out already._ "Have you ever thought of settling down? I mean we once thought about it when you almost took over the Amazons and all just after Eve was born. But that was basically just because of Eve, wasn't it?"

This took Gabrielle by surprise. _Settling down? Xena? After what happened with the Amazons I never thought about it. I mean some day when we were both too old to fight anymore._ "I guess a little. But never really thought about it while we could still fight. Of course we were fighting for right, for love, and all things that matter. We matter to, right?"

"You matter more than anything in the world." Xena brought her soul mate into an impassioned hug. "I know that you've been fighting ever since we met because that's what I do. To you fighting shouldn't be the answer. Words should be. I want to do something else that I think will be good for the world. I want to rebuild Amphipolis. I know that mom isn't there and I don't know what happened to Toris while we were frozen and all. I mean her inn needs a lot of work and the town is in shambles…"

Xena was stopped by a gentle kiss on her lips. "I think it's wonderful." The bard was smiling from ear to ear. "Amphipolis felt more like home than Potadeia ever did. We do know that Lila is there with my grown niece. Perhaps we can visit them on the way back…" She looks into deep blue eyes… "home." Another pause. "Although home is where the heart is and my heart is here…" She points to Xena's heart.

"How in Hades did I get so lucky?" Xena felt a wave of relief wash over here. "You know I feel the same way. You are my home. You are my way. It doesn't matter where we are as long as we are together." They let themselves fall gently back on the bed and snuggled up close to one another. "First gotta get my chakrum back." When Gabrielle gently smacked her belly Xena said, "What? I am still warrior princess. Gotta keep'em guessing." She smiled into green eyes. "But I'll never keep you guessing."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been with relative ease that Gabrielle and Xena had gotten the weapons back. They had also gotten something more that really hit a nerve for both of them. For the young bard it had been a reminder of what she had clung to while her warrior princess was gone. For the warrior princess it was a reminder of just how close she had come to not coming back. That would have meant missing out on the past few days.

_I can't believe I almost lost out on this._ The couple was sitting around a campfire in the bitter cold of the desert. Xena had wrapped them up in the only article of clothing they owned as it had been a running fight just to make it out of the city. The robes still smelled of the liquid that they had so lovingly place on one another. She stared at the dark earn that contained her ashes. _Those are really mine in there._ A shiver went up and down her spine. Partly it was from the cold but mostly it was from the thought that Gabrielle had to see her body all blood streaked and headless. _Oh my poor little bard. What I've put you through in the years we've been together._

Gabrielle was asleep. The dark haired woman could feel her shiver as well. She figured it was like her. Partly because of the cold emptiness that surrounded them and partly because of what the urn represented. _I know you've said many times that you chose to go with me. And you kept choosing to go with me even after I tried to kill you. I know both of us were hurting so badly at that time but how could I do that to you? Solan wouldn't have wanted me to do that._

Xena sighed heavily and snuggled up closer to her lover trying to gain strength and to share warmth. _I know why I did. I lost that light you give me. I lost all that you mean to me. I became weak and I let myself just give in to those dark feelings I have. You keep me grounded. I chose to blame you and to push you away. I only have myself to blame. If it had been reversed I know I would have struggled to see that my own flesh and blood was a demon. Would I have been able to take out that demon? We'll never know. Luckily I didn't have to either time with Eve._

A little moan escaped her bard. She knew what that meant and shifted so that Gabrielle's head was against her chest. Her lover seemed to relax at the feel of the beat of her heart. _She must have been having that nightmare again. But which one? Every time I've died for months on end she has had nightmares about me. Again I cause you so much pain. I just hope that the love I have for you and anything good I manage to do for you make up for that._

The warrior princess tensed unfortunately causing her partner to wake up. Sleepily the bard looked around. She allowed herself to listen. In an instant she too was tense. Both women stood up. Gabrielle pulled out her sias and Xena her sword though both knew there was no real defense for what was about to show up at their camp. Sure enough a few moments later a familiar formed materialized. "Ares," came the low growl from the warrior princess.

"Sakes alive!" Ares started towards both women who both raised their weapons in response. "Easy now! I actually came here to say congratulations. I can't believe you made it back from the dead." The God began pacing a little ending up standing right in the middle of the campfire. "I've been burning to hold you in my arms, Xena."

Xena rolled her eyes as she felt her soul mate stifle a giggle. "You've been burning for me for a long time. Why aren't you a pile full of ashes by now?" It was partially a pun and yet it sobered both women instantly as the thought of the urn that resided in at her feet. "Now what is it you want from us?" _No playtime. I just want to get rid of him and snuggle back up to my girl._

"Now is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Ares feigned being extremely hurt. He got an evil look to his eye as he continued. "Besides if any of us is old hat at being ashes that would be you." A scream came from the bard and Xena had to grab her arm roughly and engulfed her in a hug. She could feel tears against her chest. "I see I touched on a sore subject."

"You **are** the sore subject." Xena kept one protective arm around her soul mate and her sword raised the tip pointed at where the god would have had a heart. "Look, we appreciate that you sacrificed yourself to bring back Eve and Gabrielle but we got your Godhood back so why don't you just leave us alone to live our lives."

Ares sighed. "You still just don't get it." The God stepped out of the fire and let the tip of Xena's sword penetrate through to where his heart would have been. "I burn for you. I ache for you." He looked at the bard whose head was still buried in the warrior princess' chest. "I know you think you've moved on with Blondie here but come on! You never get over your first love."

"You're right, you don't." Xena's comment got a surprised look out of the god and managed to bring Gabrielle's eyes up to look into those amazing blue eyes. "I'm holding my first love right now." That brought a huge grin upon the bard's face. "While it's true that I had other distractions shall we say before I met Gabrielle, I never knew what love was until I met her. There was a couple that I met along the way that opened my heart so that I would be able to grab the real thing when I found it."

The God roared an angry war cry. "What in Hades does she have that I don't have?" He watched the pair exchange a knowing look. "And don't you dare say it's something I don't have. We had great times, Xena. We spent some amazing nights together when you were the queen of my army. You can't deny the passion was there."

"That wasn't passion. If I were into public displays of affection I'd show you what true passion is." That got the bard squirming a bit but Xena only held on stronger. Without looking she could feel that Gabrielle was blushing from head to toe. "That was stupidity on my part. Doing whatever it took to be the biggest baddest war lord around. I was an idiot. You played on my weaknesses. I now have strengths that you could not even begin to understand."

Ares began stomping his feet. "Look I came here to try and get you to return to my side." He glared at Gabrielle. "Obviously that little floozy has you wrapped around her little pinky." His face quickly changed. "Perhaps if you were alone then maybe just maybe we could pick things up like someone here never even happened."

Xena laughed at this one. "We've already come across a couple past lives and future lives." She smiled ruefully at the God. "There's only one problem with you trying to keep us apart." She slowly plunged her sword deeper into the god's chest. "In any life, past present or future, we simply can't be kept apart. We will find one another. So why don't you go play with your swords, Ares and leave us alone to keep catching up."

The God sighed heavily. He looked down at the sword that was now partially sticking out his back. "You really know how to wound a guy. I guess if this is how you want things then fine. Don't ask for any favors from me." He stepped back several feet into the fire. "I won't be there the next time that you need me for something. Women!"

With a flash the God of War was gone. Finally, Xena put down her sword and wrapped both arms around Gabrielle. There was still a bit of sadness in the green eyes. But there was a sad smile that gave the warrior princess hope. "I'm sorry about that. I guess no god takes 'go to Hades' for an answer. Just our luck that he keeps coming back for more."

"It wasn't that bad. Well, until the ashes came up." The tears were there again in Gabrielle's eyes but she swallowed hard refusing to let them fall. _I'm not shedding any more tears because of Ares. At least I'm not naïve enough now to know that he will be back. Again and again and again._ "That will be a very sore subject probably the rest of our lives. I would rather have granted your wish and laid you to rest next to Lyceus."

"That will happen. Someday a very long time from now we both will be buried next to him and to mom." Xena leaned down and kissed the bard gently. "If I had my wish, when the time comes, we die at the same moment so that neither of us ever has to feel what it's like without the other. That may or may not happen. All I know is that until that time comes I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you."

For the first time since Ares showed up that brought a smile that could melt ice it was so warm. "I like the sound of us dying, hopefully way down the road, at the same time." She returned the gentle kiss. "And I like knowing where I will end up after this lifetime. I will be with my family. That includes your mother and your brother. They are my true family. You are my true family. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Another sound startled them. "Ok." Ares looked like he was going to be sick. "Enough of this. My sister might like all the touchy feeling sentiment but I'm about to throw up." Xena went for her sword and the god smiled. "So predictable. You haven't given up on the dark side of you. Now why don't we finish this somewhere more comfortable?" The god snapped his fingers and all three disappeared.

Xena found herself in a very revealing black negligée on Ares couch in his temple. She felt a panic as she remembered his words of not wanting them together. Gabrielle was in this awful green grey tunic that covered everything. Her head was barely scene it was that big on her. The bard was chained to the wall. Next to her was the urn. Next to the warrior princess were her sword and chakrum. The God of War was lounging across his throne in satin black pants and no shirt on.

"Now this is more like it." Ares smiled at the look of pure hatred that he was receiving from his warrior princess. Out the corner of his eye he only saw a look of annoyance on the bard. _Strange. I would have thought she would have wanted to kill me. Guess she's still that weak little thing._ "I got my best girl here and we've got a bit of eye candy." He fully looked at Gabrielle and had a disgusted look on his face. "Whoa! Gotta do something bout those threads." He snapped his fingers and now the bard was in only a black laced bra and matching underwear. "Now I see what you see in her."

"Ares…" Xena said in an intense growling sound. "If you touch her in any way I will find a way to make you suffer. I don't know how I will do it. But I will and not just in this lifetime but every other lifetime." Her eyes were blue daggers. She stood and started to go to Gabrielle. Ares tried to block her path but the warrior princess simply grabbed his arm and flipped him without effort on to his back. "You're lucky you still have an arm."

Ares chuckled a bit then in an instant he was between the two soul mates. "Now I know you keep saying that there is no chance for just the two of us." He turned and smiled at Gabrielle who attempted to kick the God. "But have you ever given any thought to there being a threesome? It could work you know. I mean she's not bad on the eyes once you get used to her."

Once again Xena had Ares by the arm. This time she grabbed him and threw him clear across the temple. "Gods! They just don't know how to take no for an answer." She made the distance between her and Gabrielle disappear in an instant. Quickly she had the shackles off her and picked up the urn that contained her ashes. She handed them to her girl. The warrior princess moved quickly to retrieve her sword and chakrum. "You must be getting old, Ares. Used to be by now you'd have us both back to where we started and this game would go on a little longer."

The god of war groaned as he managed to get himself upright once again. "Geez does dying make you stronger or something?" He brushed off his bare skin and just stood there and simply glared at the warrior princess. "Fine. Just go. Just don't expect me to help you if ever you should need my help." Another snap of his fingers and he was gone.

The girls found themselves back in their normal traveling outfits. They were outside of Aphrodite's temple. Gabrielle shook her head. "We go from a God to a Goddess. At least she helped me out when I was trying to get you back." It dawned on her where they were and she smiled. "You know, I think Ares is getting soft. Did he just put on that whole show so that he could send us back to Greece? Back to where we need to start to get Ephiny and Philantes back together?"

Xena came up and wrapped her girl in a big hug. "You know, he might just have." She laughed. "To think Ares actually came in handy for something." She took a step back and looked the bard up and down. "Of course I'm gonna miss that outfit. That was something else. Maybe he left it somewhere." She wriggled her eyebrows up and down. "Cause I have some pretty good uses for it."

Gabrielle smacked her belly. "Ouch! I think Ares is right. I think that stomach of yours is actually tighter and more muscle and…" The bard found herself remembering the outfit that Xena had been wearing. _Ok. Not a big fan of Ares but he does have amazing taste in outfits. Ideas? Oh I have a few too._ "Sorry. Got distracted by the thought of your outfit. I am so horrible!"

The warrior princess only laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "No, you aren't horrible. It's called being human." She ruffled the bard's hair a bit. "We have a lot of time to make up for. And we have the rest of our lives to do it." _The greatest sounding words I've said accept 'I love you' to Gabrielle. Now focus warrior princess._ "Now if my brain is working properly did you say this is where we need to start?"

"Mmhm." Gabrielle's mind was having trouble focusing. _Bad bard. Bad bard. You've been doing this ever since she came back to you. You have to learn to focus knowing there will be plenty of time for playing later._ "Yeah. I remember a story where Cupid used his bow and arrow to cause two lovers from different regions to fall in love. The problem was not only the distance but even after they got together their beliefs caused them not to be together in the end. Aphrodite took pity on them and came up with a solution. If a champion for each could get through a maze full of trials then both couples could be together in a heaven created just for them. We could be their champions. You are mine."

Xena blushed just slightly at the last statement. "You know it's not going to be easy. And these trials, do you know any details about them?" _Focus! Hades what is wrong with you? You are worse than a horny teenager right now._ "I'm all for helping another couple in love but I also don't want to lose you anytime soon."

Gabrielle shrugged. "I'm not sure what the trials entail. It was something I heard when I was only five or six. I'm not even sure it's true. But I figured neither one of us has a clue how else to help her." She smiled a little sheepish grin. "Unfortunately we'll probably have to go down separate paths. It's probably setup so that a couple that is truly meant to be together has to find their way back to one another."

"That's right!" Both were startled by Aphrodite's voice. "I'm surprised you know about that peanut. That was a long, long time ago." She looked at one mortal and then the other. "I'm surprised you'd want to put your own love on the line. Cause once you go into the little maze thingy you will be apart and if you slip up in any way then you'll stay apart the rest of your days."

Xena sighed. _I've just gotten her back. But this means so much to her. I am her champion and in so many ways she is mine. I know it's a lot to put on the line but if Gabrielle wants this then she gets this._ "It's up to you, Gabrielle. I don't ever want to lose you again that goes without saying. However I know how much this means to you and how much Ephiny means to both of us."

Gabrielle looked at Aphrodite then back at her lover. _Why is it always a catch like that? I know a challenge is supposed to cost you but is the price too steep?_ She sighed heavily as her thoughts became jumbled. Finally something occurred to her. _This is us. We'll always find a way to get back together so we have nothing really to lose. I hope._ "Can we start in the morning? I want to spend the night with Xena if that's all right."

Aphrodite smiled. "It could take place anytime you want. Since the ones you want to help are already dead well time is not of the essence. Take your time. Enjoy my little temple. I'm going out tonight and spreading a little love around with Cupid." She smiled at their look. "A little mother and son bonding time. Being a mother is such a pain." With that she vanished.

"Let's just snuggle all night long." Gabrielle took Xena by the hand. Both were thinking the same thing at the exact same time. _I really hope that we don't regret this. But our love that is what binds us together. We'll make it through._ "I love you more than words can say." Xena smiled. "Right back at you my little bard."


	17. Chapter 17

It's late. The full moon shows down on two figures lying side by side by a campfire. Though they could be in the warmth of Aphrodite's temple they choose instead to spend the night together as they have a majority of their nights together. There have been a few nights in palaces, inns and barns but most of their nights together have been under the stars.

They started out on opposite sides of the fire when they first began traveling together. Slowly over time somehow they managed to inch closer and closer together until one night they were sharing their bedrolls. The excuse could have been simple. The nights were longer and it was getting colder and so the exchange of body heat was simply a necessity and nothing more.

Steadily though they both had realized that their feelings were changing for one another. Slowly they realized that it was their bodies touching that they craved and not the warmth. Yet it took them what seemed like a lifetime to admit to each other why that they craved the touching. It was just something they had become accustomed to.

Even after they had managed to admit their feelings for one another they had decided to keep the nature of their relationship a secret from everyone. There were those that suspected. There were those that simple knew. No one ever really said anything until they'd already been together for several years. The question was asked and neither of admitted it. They simply smiled at one another.

Both women were thinking the same thing. They had come so far. They had started traveling together as total strangers. One had acted and saved another. Then the other had returned the favor. Neither had known anything about the other. They had simply been in the right place at the right time so that they could begin a life of traveling together.

It wasn't long until a bond had been formed between the two young women. It was a bond that was tested quickly as within a year's time both of them had faced death. It was in those moments that their relationship changed. Probably the event that changed their lives in the first year was the moment that the strong warrior finally broke down when relating just how much she hurt over what had happened to Callisto's village.

Hands intertwined and the constant need for touch was more apparent than ever as they reflected just how difficult the journey had been to get to where they were. Both had survived death more than once. Both journeyed far and long to get the other back. Both had fought with everything their bodies had to give. Both had found one another in different lifetimes and faced much darkness. They had done this all together.

There was one exception to all that. Xena would keep going back to that moment over and over again. It was something she would never fully forgive herself even if her bard had. It was a moment that should have defined how far she had come in battling the darkness that waged inside of her. Instead she had let the hate and anger overtake her and almost destroy the one thing that she had left in her life that meant anything. That meant everything.

There were many other times in their time together that she knew she had let Gabrielle down. Though it might have been for 'the greater good' she had killed and lied about it. She had not always been honest with her soul mate out of fear of what her lover would think of her. There were times when she had wanted to walk away because she was tired of inadvertently hurting the greatest gift she had ever been given.

But that would have been like cutting off a part of her. Their souls had become as one. There was no way that either could survive without the other. If they were to survive it would be an empty life. It would be a torturous life. It would be worse than spending eternity in Hades. It would be the greatest punishment that any god could ever dish out.

_And I'm thinking of possibly giving all this up? I'm thinking of risking it all just for a friend? True, Ephiny was there for Gabrielle in times when I couldn't be. True she named her son after me. We were able to help her son. Is that not repayment enough? I'm being selfish I know. But aren't I entitled to be a little selfish? This is my life we're talking about. I just don't think I have the strength to risk losing her again._ Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. _I'm not as strong as she is. Separate we are not as strong._ A huge sigh got her a squeeze of the hand.

The bard too was thinking along the same lines. There had been so many battles. Both had died and come back. Their hardest battle? For the bard that was an easy answer. Their feelings. Fighting an opponent took strength and skill. Xena had that in spades the entire relationship. Slowly the bard had learned from anyone that would teach her. Of course her greatest teacher was the warrior princess. Yes they sparred together but what taught her the most was simply watching her lover in action.

_I'll never be able to do the high flips or summersaults. I may never be that handy with a sword. But I learned how to fight and not just with weapons. The greatest weapon of all is your mind. You have to be able to anticipate. You have to be able to simply react. These are things that she tried teaching me with words but it wasn't until I let my body simply react that I was able to do as she had taught me. Like stopping that first arrow with my staff. In a way I'm still not sure how I did it. I just did._

Her mind went back to the darkest times of her life. It was a shared memory of betrayal by both women. _If I'd only let Xena kill hope when she was a baby. And yet after I did poison her she still somehow managed to come back. She tried stealing my life and she tried to use her child to destroy all that I held dear. Was that something we had to go through so that we would become stronger? After we finally got over all the pain and distrust I think we bonded. We both had the pain of a loss of a child. Did we bond over that?_

The bard sighed and felt a squeeze of her hand. _Maybe. Or maybe we just realized that the only thing crueler we could have done to one another is let the other die while the other lived. We are one soul now. I've known that since Xena died and had to have Autolycus help get her body back. If we'd failed I know I would have died. I almost died when we were at war over what happened with Hope._

A few stray tears fell down her face. The bard felt strong fingers wiping them away. She felt lips on hers. It was so intense that her body began to burn. It was an intensity that felt like she could die from and yet it was what was keeping her alive. _Gods I've missed this! It blocks out all the pain and hurt and all I feel is the love that is there between us. I feel…us._

Finally the kiss was broken and both needed to break for air. It was Gabrielle that managed to speak first. "I'm not sure I can go through with this." She sounded so disappointed with herself. "I mean we've come so far together and I just **can't** live without you. I'm afraid the price maybe too steep for me to try. Is that wrong?"

"Gabrielle…" Xena leaned in and kissed her softly this time. "I've been thinking the same thing." She sighed as their minds were seemingly beginning to think along the same lines. _I wonder if something more happened in Egypt when he had us do that ritual._ She filed the thought away for further scrutiny. "We just literally got my body back. We just got us back. I'm not sure I'm ready to go down a path that will for eternity keep us apart. I'd die if that were to happen."

Gabrielle was sad but also in a way happy that they were thinking almost the exact same thing. "I would too. That goes without question. I love her. She is my sister Amazon. I was glad that we could help out Xenon but this is different. This is something that could keep us apart and really just kill both of us in the process." To lighten the mood she added, "Been there. Done that. Too many times."

Xena reached out and stroked her lovers face gingerly. "This might be one time that we just have to say no." The bard reached up and covered Xena's hand in her own bringing a sad smile onto the warrior princess. "I know we've never said no to a challenge before even when it was likely that one or both of us were to be killed. But things changed after I died this last time. I changed. I can feel you did too. That's why I want so badly just to go home."

It surprised the bard to hear the sadness and was that fear in her warrior princess? "I think we need to sleep on this. I mean we're still both emotionally charged from everything that we've been through." Her smile was sad as well. "Maybe we can find another way. I just…" She swallowed as she tried to find the right words. "I just can't imagine if we were to end up in different places after we died…"

"That's not going to happen." Xena positioned herself so that she was staring into green eyes. She kept them captured for a long time before she continued. "I used to think we would end up in different places. You were too good a person to end up where I was going. Then, we both died and we did end up in heaven." She smiled as she tried to lighten the mood. "And this time I won't go switching places with anyone."

That made the bard smile. "That just made me love you more if that was possible." Gabrielle's eyes twinkled and her nose scrunched up a little. "I mean it was Callisto who did so much to both of us but you did what you always do. You sacrificed yourself so that someone else would know what goodness or peace or whatever it was they were seeking was. Just don't ever do it again, you hear me!"

Xena actually laughed feeling some of the tension and inner turmoil fade from her body. _I'll never be at total peace. Still too much blood on these hands. And too much pained caused to my soul mate. Still, I can enjoy my time. And that's what we both deserve._ "I promise." Suddenly Xena's hands were being naughty. It was like they had a mind of their own. Her blue eyes glistened like a lake reflecting the sun.

"Xena!" Gabrielle gasped. "What do you think you are do…" Her last word was cut off by a pair of lips taking control of hers. She felt a dominating tongue force its way inside. Not to be outdone she fought back with her own tongue. As usual though it was the warrior princess that was totally and completely dominating. Finally the warrior princess retreated and allowed both of them to breathe. "Wow!" It was all she could manage as strong hands were still exploring.

"Off!" Xena used her most sensuous voice in her arsenal. It alone was sending shivers up and down Gabrielle's spine. As she had spoken she was pulling on the night shirt that her soul mate was wearing. "And don't tell me we're out in the woods and anyone can walk up on us." Her voice was still the same driving the bard nearly insane. "I don't care. I need you. Now!"

Gabrielle lost all control of thought at this point. She was barely able to comply with what Xena had ordered her to do especially seeing her soul mate take her night shirt off as well. In an instant her body was writhing more. Her insides were aching at the feeling of desire. The warrior princess was making sure to keep the sensations going as her tongue, her lips, her teeth and her fingers were inspecting every little bit of soft luxurious skin.

"Oh Gods!" Gabrielle shouted as Xena found a particularly sensitive spot. She had begun nibbling on the bard's inner thigh while her breath gently caressed a pulsating mound teasing it ever so much. "I...I…" The battling bard was at a loss of words. Every little touch was forcing her not to think but just enjoy. Finally through all the pain she managed to say one thing. "Payback!"

Xena laughed as she continued to explore every inch of the blond's body. _I will never get tired of this. The tastes! The smells! Making her feel so good that it blocks out everything else. I am the luckiest woman alive!_ She made Gabrielle roll over onto her side so that she could trace the dragon tattoo that would always be a part of her wife.

_Wife? Did I just really refer to her that way? Hmmm. Something else to file away for future thought._ The warrior princess first used her finger to trace the intricate design. Then she used her nose so that her breath would help cause a further stirring inside not that the bard needed anymore. She was nearly in a frenzy now. Finally she let her tongue trace over it.

Gabrielle was beyond words by this time and Xena knew it was time. She gently had her girl roll on to her back once again. She dove in with her tongue and lapped up all the juices. She then started to find a rhythm making sure to hit that right spot. One free hand was massaging a breast while the other was playing with the back of one of the bard's knee.

It wasn't long before Gabrielle found that sweet release. Xena made her way slowly back so that she could look into sparkling green eyes. "I'm sorry." The bard looked puzzled at her soul mate. "Not about what we just did. I'm sorry but I really just don't think I can risk this." The warrior princess played a little with one of her lover's nipples. "And I don't just mean your body or the amazing sex. I mean everything that goes with it." There were little tears in the corners of her eyes. _Mushball_.

Gabrielle smiled and licked her chin tasting her own juices. She began by kissing her on the mouth. Gently she pushed her partner onto her stomach. Slowly she began her own little ritual that she was enjoying more than words could say. Nibbling and ear lobe here and then the other. Down the middle of the back. Passing down one leg and then up the other. All the time hearing whimpers and moans which only increased the need for physical contact of any contact.

The bard continued using her tongue all along the skin as she rolled Xena onto one side. She captured her partner's lips once again and as she did she rolled her lover onto her back. Firm round breasts were in her mouth one at a time. She couldn't decide which one she wanted in her mouth more. Reluctantly and yet willingly she made her way down the smooth muscled toned belly.

Another moan escaped Xena and Gabrielle knew that she was more than ready. She began with one finger inside so that she could play with both breasts for just a few more minutes. Then she slid herself down and pulled out her fingers. A whimper at the lost contact so the bard eagerly dove her tongue in. she savored the taste of her warrior princess maybe a little more than she should but didn't care. Soon she had a good rhythm going and knew it wouldn't be long now.

Gladly she lapped up the extra juices that exploded onto her tongue when finally the woman she loved so much found that ultimate release. Both women slumped back their legs intertwined. Both searched and found one another's hand in a tight grip. The just let the feeling of contentment wash over them. They just allowed themselves to savor the moment.

It was a very long time before either of them spoke. There was the scent of dawn coming. Xena reluctantly moved enough to grab their blankets and cover their still naked bodies. "I think that says it all." The warrior princess smiled as she felt a squeeze from their still joined hands. "I mean I can't and I won't…"

Xena was gently shushed by a gentle finger on her lips. "You don't have to say it." Gabrielle was staring up to the predawn sky taking in the slow change from total black with just a hint of twinkling stars to the pinks and oranges of the skyline. "I feel the same way. Does part of me feel guilty? Of course I do. But I also know that Ephiny would give anything to have what we have now. And she would not want us to put our own love on the line like that."

The warrior princess smiled. "And besides, bard of mine, there might be another way. This was just the first one you knew of." She felt total relaxation take over her as they had finally settled things. "I would do almost anything for Ephiny." She rolled over on her side careful not to hurt the bard's intertwined leg. "But I won't ever risk you again." That she sealed with a kiss.

AN-Are the girls being selfish or did they make the right decision? Let me know. Any feedback welcome even as this part of their continuing story comes to an end. This chapter was for you my sweet cs!


	18. Chapter 18

AN-only two votes so far on whether or not our heroes should possibly sacrifice their own love for Ephiny. Guess it's up to me. Lol

Aphrodite had been in the camp for several minutes. It was already past noon and it was past the time that her favorite mortals could proceed with the challenge. _Part of me hopes that you will not sacrifice what you have. There are too many mortals that go throwing away love for simple pleasures of the flesh or something just as stupid. When you find true love you have to grab on to it._

_And it's not just that simple with these two. They are soul mates._ The Goddess paused her thoughts for a moment and took in the essence that were her friends. _Something is different about them now._ She knelt down and Xena stirred a bit. _Even in her sound sleep and me here but not here she can still sense me._ She held out her hand above the two naked mortals. _Wow! I haven't ever felt a connection like that. It's really like they are one now. Even their hearts are beating as one. Never have I heard of that or felt that. Never._

The feeling thoroughly shocked and excited the Goddess at the same time. It also instantly scared her to death. _I can't let them go through with the challenge. I have to talk them out of it somehow if they've decided to go through with it. If this connection is broken I fear that both of them will die._ She got the saddest look on her face. _Mortals. They can never take care of themselves. Lucky at least some of us Gods are still around._

Aphrodite was tempted, very tempted to cast a little spell to make sure that her friends chose what she considered the right path. But she changed her mind for two good reasons. First, her spells sometimes had a way of not working out right. More importantly was the thought that of all the mortals in the world she loved and respected these two far too much to interfere that way.

_I remember when we weren't all that fond of one another. I had caused some trouble trying to keep Xena and her friends occupied. _Xena had been obsessed with fishing, Gabrielle with herself and Joxer with some ape man._ How disgusting! _Yet somehow the warrior princess had actually used the obsession to her advantage and foiled her plan._ She's just that good._

Another stirring from the warrior princess told Aphrodite that she had better get back to her temple and await their decision. _I don't want to take a chance that Xena knows I'm here. I'm sure she would not want the Goddess of Love hanging around as she's all naked with her lover._ One more loving look down at the two mortals and the goddess snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Xena's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Quickly she shut them as there was far more light out than she had expected. _Damn it's after lunchtime already._ She could not contain a small chuckle hoping not to wake her partner. They had been up till almost dawn so it really shouldn't have been that much of a shock. Just with her usual warrior instincts she would usually wake up some time after dawn. _Plus I don't like being in this vulnerable position._

The warrior again chuckled as the blanket that was on them just barely covered either of their naked forms. She moved as silently and soundlessly as she could so as not to disturb her soul mate that was strewn across her body. Just the warm breath of the bard upon her neck was driving her to want a replay of the previous night's events.

_I swear I only wanted to snuggle with her. If it was going to be our last night as a couple though I guess I let things get a little out of hand._ Xena smiled to herself. _Who am I kidding? A little out of hand? But it felt amazing under the stars. It reminded me of the very first time. It was a few weeks after I had died that first time. Things were still so damned raw between us because I had once again been a selfish stupid jerk. If only I'd opened up sooner than Gabrielle wouldn't have had to suffer through my death. Of course it might not have led up to our first kiss either._

The warrior sighed at the memories that were both happy and sad. Happy because they had finally made it together. Sad because it had almost been the end of everything. _It had been like something had intervened to make me see just how stupid I was being. It's almost like when I had buried my weapons and went down that road to find this half grown woman standing up to the slave traders. I was shocked at the little thing standing up to them. Our eyes met and well the rest is history._

Xena felt a little stirring on her body as the bard was stretch their skin gently gliding over the others. That warmed her heart even more if that was possible. _Soon she'll be awake and I have to tell her my plan. I want to go to Potadeia and get her sister and niece. I want to; if they'll come with us, help rebuild my home town. Hopefully we can track down that lunk head brother of mine. Toris could come in real handy with the heavy lifting. Not that I'm a slouch._

"Morning." Sparkling mists of green eyes opened slowly then closed tight. "Uh, I think I might need to rephrase that into afternoon." The bard could not help herself and let out a luxurious laugh. "When was the last time that the warrior princess allowed herself such indulgence as sleeping in till after lunchtime? And don't you dare mention Egypt. That was a very, very special occasion."

The warrior princess only shrugged her shoulders and gently kissed her bard on the lips. "I would never speak of Egypt as anything more than what it was." Green eyes twinkled as they held her own sparkling blue ones. "A miracle." That earned her an impassioned kiss that almost got something started once again. "Not that I don't want a replay but we really need to get up and dressed. Who knows who'll be showing up. We are close to the temple."

"Ugh." The bard was protesting both inside and out at the thought of leaving her very comfortable position. _Just get to wake up next to her for what a few mornings. I don't ever want to have to leave this position. And yet…_ A low grumbling noise that told her that her body was betraying her. _Damn, leave it to my tummy to grumble. Although it probably scared away any would be attackers. _"Guess my stomach is saying we should get up. Not that I can blame it. When was the last time we ate? I seem to remember getting side tracked by a certain sexy dark haired…"

The blond was quickly silenced by yet another passionate kiss. One that left them both breathing raggedly. Xena sighed and rolled out of bed grabbing her leathers and Gabrielle's two piece outfit. "You know, I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I get to be with someone that doesn't care that her outfit barely even covers her body. Is kind of distracting in a fight though." She smiled lovingly at her partner.

Quickly they were both dressed and Xena had gone off to find something to satisfy Gabrielle's hunger well something besides the warrior princess. The bard got water boiling and everything else ready in their small camp and took out a clean new scroll. The rest of her scrolls were securely with Argo at least she hoped they were. That would be the next task they had. The warrior princess had called for the horse but either she was too far away of very mad that they had left her alone this long.

_She'd get over it as soon as she saw Xena. That horse just loves her. Can't say as I blame her. Maybe that was part of the problem when we first me. Maybe I was jealous of how much more Xena liked her horse than she did me. I mean I never really was around horses growing up so I was kinda nervous. But to be jealous of a horse?_ The bard chuckled herself and reminded herself to write a poem about that in the future.

_I'm taking this time to quickly write down my thoughts. Xena is off trying to scrounge something up for me to eat as she always takes care of me so well. I just can't believe that I can say she is back. It's been a long hard journey. So many things were conspiring to keep us apart. Even our own daughter wanted us to be kept apart. I'm afraid it isn't the last time we'll be tested by some outside force._

_The bad news is that for now we've decided not to help Ephiny. I will always love my amazon regent but the price is just too steep to pay. Not that I don't have complete confidence that we could pass whatever challenge Aphrodite threw at us. It's just that I just got Xena back. She's the other half of me and it was like I was missing an arm and a leg. I just didn't work. If I know my soul mate she'll keep searching and find another way if there is one._

_The good news is that we are going home. Well, not my hometown. After being with Xena it never ever felt like home even with Lila there. And I have a niece I'd love to get to know better. But home for me was no IS Amphipolis. Well home is wherever Xena is but if I had to put a name to it then Amphipolis it is. It's going to be a lot of hard work. The inn being haunted last time pretty much scared away everyone. Good thing we have never been afraid of a little hard work._

The bard heard an oh so familiar soft foot falls coming her way and quickly put the scroll away so that her full attention could be on her soul mate. Funny. When we first met I would never have been able to hear her coming. I've learned so much in the past years with her. Most of all I found my soul mate. "Hey." She called out before Xena even made it into the clearing. A smile on the warrior's face told her that she was proud that she had sensed her. "What did you bring me?"

"I swear sometimes you are worse than a little kid." But it felt good to just have the normalcy back into their lives. "I wonder where Aphrodite is. I was sure that her little offer would have expired already and she would be here by now." Xena gave the bard a little leaf basket she had made. "I found these by the river bout a half mile away." In her other hand she had a wild turkey. "You up to using your special seasoning on this?"

Gabrielle nodded and took the little basket from her. Inside were strawberries. There were only a handful but it was a treat she hadn't had since she was a child in Potadeia. "Wow!" She took one and then handed one to her warrior princess. "They are sweet." She put them down by their plates knowing if she kept them they'd be gone and she would feel guilty for not sharing. "You get that bird ready while I get everything else ready."

It wasn't long before they had the strawberries gone. It was at least something in her aching stomach. Gabrielle had realized just how hungry she was until she had taken that first sweet bite. She had the bird slowly turning over the open flame. With the boiling water she made some herbal tea. It was something she had not had since she had left Greece just before. It was going to be a treat.

Xena watched as her girl took a great deal of pride in what she was doing. _One thing that vastly improved was how I ate. Even when I was a ruthless warlord meals were only basically to keep myself fueled. It was rare that I allowed in the decadents that most warlords allowed for themselves. It took too much time and kept me off my game. Now ever since she came into my life I've been pampered with cooking almost as good as my mother's. Lucky? Not even close to how I feel._

Gabrielle could feel those blue eyes staring at her. She could feel the love just flowing into her and it warmed her very soul. _Our soul_. She knew she didn't even have to look to know that Xena could feel the same warmth of love flowing from her. It had been somewhat like this before but not exactly. The bard sighed and finally broke the comfortable silence. "Would you mind if we stopped in Potadeia on our way back? I was thinking of seeing if Lila or Sara would want to help us with the rebuilding. Lila was an amazing seamstress."

The warrior princess thought in quiet silence. _I remember that little adventure. Gods I could barely contain myself watching Gabrielle dance like that. It took all my usual warrior strength to not just grab her… Concentrate on what your girl just asked you. What has gotten into me? I'm a big mushball and a sex addict at the same time. Not that I'm complaining about either just wondering…_ "That would be good. I was thinking that either before or after we go home that we look up Toris. He wasn't anywhere around the last time we were there."

"It's been twenty some years now." Gabrielle got a sad look on her face. "Most of the people that I considered family are gone now." She smiled sadly. "Or worse we don't know what has happened to them. After all it's been almost a year since we saw Lila or Sara so not sure what is going on with them. I guess as much as I'm happy with just it being us two sometimes I wish for more of a family. And just in case Aphrodite or one of the other Gods out there is listening I'm not talking about having a child."

That made the warrior princess spit out the drink of water she had been taking. She actually began to choke a little but managed to get herself back to normal. "Where did that come from?" _Oh this warrior princess is so not ready for kids. I mean she had Hope and I had Solon. And then there was the shock of Eve. But that's when we were both not ready. I'm not ready now. Am I?_

Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh. "Are you ok?" Xena nodded. "It only came from the fact that we are near Aphrodite's temple. Remember how so many of her little manipulations went a little haywire. I wasn't taking any chances on all of a sudden having a little baby bump like a certain warrior princess had. Now that was shocking."

"You're telling me." Xena remembered all the signs and even after going to the healer to reaffirm what she already knew it was the most shocking thing she had ever been through. "Not sure I could take another miracle pregnancy for either one of us. Not that I don't love kids and all but…" She was silenced by a pair of loving lips on her own.

Finally the bard pulled back with an amazing grin on her face. "Gee, I think I finally figured out how to get the warrior princess off balance." Her grin turned into a smirk. "Don't worry. I'll use that wisely." She turned to get the turkey for them and got a pinch on the bottom for her troubles. Her eyes twinkled down at her soul mate.

They ate in silence for several minutes. Both could feel and hear something but they weren't sure they could describe it. In a flash, Aphrodite was standing in front of the two still leaning onto one another as they ate. "Well this is one of the cutest pictures in the world. I take it you two decided to pass on the challenge?"

Gabrielle nodded. "It's just too much to lose at least this soon. Not that I don't have faith in us. We could get past whatever it is you had coming at us blindfolded." She took Xena's hand in her own. "I can't and won't lose this again. So unless you know of another way that we could accomplish the same thing I think we'll just go home."

"Home?" Aphrodite was shocked. "No more traveling around?" Two pair of eyes only twinkled the answer. "Well color me surprised. I never thought I'd hear the day when the warrior princess was going to be a settled old married woman." She could see the glint in Xena's eye. "Not that you're old or that you're married…" She sighed and simply vanished.

"Probably for the best." Gabrielle smiled and squeezed her lover's hand. There was still something out there. At first they both thought it had been Aphrodite's sudden appearance. But there was something out there. It felt both familiar and strange to them. "You're feeling that too, aren't you." It was a question rather than a statement. "Should we go see what it is?"

Xena shook her head. "I have a feeling that whatever it is that's out there isn't all that dangerous. Besides I can feel it moving in slowly. Now that I think about it, it's been moving in since last night. Just was a little preoccupied to really give it a second glance. It was about two miles off last night. Now it's about a mile. Guess we'll see in the morning. Ready for bed?"

Gabrielle nodded even though they'd only been up a few hours. She looked around the campsite and out to the south intently. There was something familiar all right but she could not place what it was. Staring directly at the bard through some kind of looking glass were familiar eyes. If the bard could have seen them she would have thought she was looking into her lover's eyes.

The rest of the figure was hidden by a hood. _I remember that blond. She looks different then she did the last time we met. Course that was a long time ago. But you, Xena, you look the same. I wonder if you are. I hope not. It's time that I have some fun. And who better to have fun with than my own little sister. Pleasant dreams. You'll need them._


	19. Chapter 19

There was barely enough light to see it was so early. Both the bard and the warrior were awake but not moving. It was rare for the bard to be awake at the early hour. Usually the warrior would let her sleep a little before getting a move on the day. But when you've been kept apart for so long just the feel of one another's body heat made for a very content feel.

Now that it looked like there only quest was being put on hold they could start the long trip back to Amphipolis with just a short layover in Potadeia. The last time they had been in Amphipolis had not been the most pleasant of experiences. The worst had been seeing the pain and suffering that Cyrene had gone through.

But this was now a new start for both of them. For the first time since Xena had taken a life in anger and not in defense she was finally feeling whole again. _Perhaps it was worth it if I can find total peace. I just hope you have my love. I know that you have things you've regretted doing or not doing. For me I actually feel that I have earned my trip to heaven when I go._

For the bard her mind was on her sister. It had been about a year since she had last seen her. They hadn't stayed around too long and she was wondering if Sarah had been able to readjust to a normal life. _That must have been so difficult having to be so cruel to maintain being the number one wife. I know I'll never have to worry about that. I am the first and only concern that Xena has. She doesn't even worry about herself. She hasn't in a very long time._

Gabrielle sighed happy in the arms of the woman she loved. Happy that they had decided, at least for now, not to jeopardize their happiness. But she was also worried. There were so few left in Amphipolis that she was not sure how they could get a town striving once again. She had a few ideas and she knew with all her heart that Xena would come through. _Somehow, she always does._

The familiar sound startled both of them. It was Gabrielle that reacted and caught the first arrow in her hand. Just for a moment she sat up and stared at it as if it was not really there. Then there were two more coming and she was rolled to her side and Xena had those one in each hand. Unfortunately both were not clothed so they were a little defenseless.

Well, they would be if they were normal people. This was not the first time that the warrior princess had fought her foes without a stitch of clothing on. _In some cases it's actually an advantage. _Xena rolled to where her sword and chakrum were. She glanced over to see her partner had her sias in each hand. _Ok. When she is naked it's not an advantage for me. Focus warrior princess._

Another volley of four arrows made their way into camp. They both managed to roll out of the way of the oncoming assault. Xena rolled and managed to come up behind a medium sized tree. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Gabrielle had done as well. _Almost like we are working on the same wavelength. Funny_.

The warrior princess scanned the horizon where the arrows kept volleying from. Another round found the trees as their cover was better. Finally the onslaught stopped or at least paused. Finally Xena's blue eyes managed to see the glint of the sun just barely coming up over the trees flashing off something metal. _Probably a sword. Not sure from this distance. Can tell that whoever it is was now out of ammo._

Both women crawled along the floor and got their clothes. Lucky both women had experience of being awaken and having to dress quickly. "I think the person is coming this way." Xena felt a familiar presence but knew that it could not possibly be who she thought it was. After a moment though she was now certain of who was making their way towards the camp. "Looks like we get to have family over for breakfast."

Gabrielle only smiled as she was now clothed with sias in hands and standing behind the tree once again. "Gee, that's not something we've done in a while. Honey, why don't we have family over more often?" Though the situation was full of danger and gave the bard an unsettled feeling she could not help herself.

Xena rolled her eyes at her lover but adored her for trying to keep the mood a little light. "Gee could it be because we don't even know where most of our family is? Or could it be that most of them are probably old and gray by now. That's some miracle cream we both use." Two sets of eyes locked for a moment. _The teasing. Oh how good it feels. I missed this. I keep thinking it but it is so true._

A snapping of a branch behind them made both women whip around. Gabrielle almost dropped her sias. She had only met the man one time but she'd know him anywhere. He was slightly taller, same dark hair and same blue eyes as the woman she called soul mate. His hair was now pepper gray and he had a scar under his right eye and on his forehead. "Toris?"

"Well, my sister's…" Toris looked at the blond not knowing how to actually define her. "I guess little bard would be the safest term." He raised one eyebrow up. "She remembers me and we've only met but once I do believe. That would be my fault as I never did make it back home after I left you. You still didn't play very nice did you big sis?"

"Toris!" Xena was never known for a lot of words but this was truly leaving the warrior princess speechless. _Was it him that was shooting the arrows at us? It sure looks and sounds like him. I can't believe we found family. What in Hades is going on? _"Now that I can think straight what are you doing here?"

"Some greeting I get from my little sister." Toris was beaming. _She is so off balance right now. This is just the way that I want her. If I have my way than she'll do all the work for me and I'll reap all the rewards._ "Well, I was finally on my way back home." He got a sad look on his face. "I heard about mom. Sorry I wasn't there to help her."

"Something we have in common." Xena was sensing something from her older brother. She had been and always would be good at reading people. When it came to family it was a little different. Either of her brothers or her mom sometimes were unreadable to her. The only family that never was unreadable to her anymore was Gabrielle. "We are headed that way as well with a quick stop in Potadeia to see my partner's sister and niece."

"I'd love the company." Toris stretched his entire body. "By the way, sorry bout the arrow volleys." He got this evil smirk on his face. It was one that Gabrielle knew very well as she'd seen it on Xena's face countless times. "I was testing your friend here. I knew that you could either catch the arrows or dodge them." He turned to Gabrielle. "I've never seen anyone but my sister do that. She taught you that?"

Gabrielle kept herself from say what she wanted to say. _Xena would kill me if I said 'that and many more things. She has many skills and I appreciate some more than others'. Nope, can't say that. She'd kill me for sure._ "Actually she did. Though I still don't know how I do it to be honest. I just kinda react now. That's the way it is with a lot of the defenses she's taught me."

Toris looked from the blond to his sister. He had been all over the place somehow never at the same time that Xena and Gabrielle had. But he'd heard a lot of tales about this warrior princess and her battling bard. He'd also heard about the fact that the bard wasn't just a tag along that there was more to their relationship then met the eye. "It showed."

"If you're going to travel with us and maybe settle again in Amphipolis with us there is something I need to tell you." Gabrielle was loving how Xena was actually beginning to blush trying to tell her brother about their relationship. The warrior continued. "You see Gabrielle is not just my partner she's my soul mate. I'm hoping you'll consider her a member of the family."

_So the rumors are true! Wow! Not only is my sister 'settled' she's with a woman. Wonder how Mom would have felt about all this._ "Uh, ok." Toris looked from his sister to Gabrielle and back to sister. "I guess today is a day for surprises. I surprise you with me. I'm surprised when I find you that you basically look the same as you did twenty five years ago. And now you have a new playmate."

That got a strong punch to his stomach. It caused the man to double over and go down to one knee. Toris looked up at his sister trying to speak. It took him several minutes for him to regain his composure. "I was only teasing." He managed to stand almost straight up. "Sorry. I'm used the warlord sister of mine who I heard had so many lovers there weren't any left in Greece and you went on to Rome to find new conquests."

Xena had her hand clenched in a fist about ready to fly once again when she felt the soft touch of Gabrielle on her elbow. It took everything she had not to rip off her own brother's head after a comment like that. "Toris, I know we used to joke and tease a lot when we were kids…" She was actually hissing her words at him she was so upset. "But there are lines that you just don't cross. Do it again and I won't have any family left." She turned and began packing their things.

Gabrielle watched her carefully for a moment making sure that she would be all right. After a moment Xena stopped cursing under her breath and took that as a good sign. The bard turned her attention to the newest member of her family. "You do realize just how lucky you are right now. It could be very well somewhere of importance to you could be aching if not something worse."

Toris only smiled. "I might have pushed it a little. But you don't understand what it was like growing up with her." His eyes took on a look the bard could only describe as cold blooded. "I could never outfight her. She and Lyceous were always better at everything than I was. And then when it came to standing up for our village I ran. Besides, she's my sister. She would never hurt me like that."

"I understand how hard sibling rivalry can be." The bard got within inches of her brother-in-law. "I've been competitive with Xena in the past too even though I knew I could never be better than she was." Now she had her finger in his chest. "So I understand at least a little of how you feel at times." She turned to go but then turned to face him once again. "You know what? I wasn't talking about her being the one to hurt you." She winked and smiled at him before turning to help Xena with the packing.

Toris was stunned. _She's a tiny little thing but something tells me she means what she says._ His eyes widened as she played a little with her sias just for show. She flipped them in the air catching them neatly and returning them to their holsters. "I believe you." _This might not be as easy as I thought._ He sighed heavily. _I most likely won't have another chance._

Gabrielle made her way over to where Xena was putting the bed rolls on Argo. The bard brought her own saddle bags that held her scrolls. "Glad she found us last night." Blue eyes still held a lot of anger in them when they met her own green eyes. The anger melted immediately. "I know you heard what I said. I mean it. If anyone hurts you whether it be physically or mentally they are going to have to answer to the battling bard of Potadeia. Or should that be the battling bard of Amphipolis."

That brought a genuine smile onto Xena's face. "I like the sounds of the second one. Though I love the first one too since they are one in the same." She glanced over and saw that Toris had disappeared. Closing her eyes she could sense that he had returned to his own camp. "I don't care if he is my brother. If he ever hurts you or says anything that bad about you I'll forget that he is my brother." The slight fear in the bard's eyes made her quickly continue. "I won't kill him. Neither one of us wants death anymore. Doesn't mean I can't torture him a little."

The bard laughed. "All right, my love." She handed the saddle bags and as Xena was putting them into place she reached out and engulfed her lover in a tight embrace from behind. The warrior quickly tied the saddle bags in place and turned around to return the hug. "It's gonna be hard traveling with him. Not only because our private time will be diminished but also because he thinks he has something to prove."

Xena leaned her head on Gabrielle's. "He's the oldest. He always thought he should be best at everything. Then I started showing off some of my many skills and it drove him nuts. And you know how competitive I can get." She squeezed a little harder. "I should have let him win more I guess. Now that we are older it seems he might not be able to forget." She sighed causing a warm sensation in the bard.

Just then Xena stiffened a little and Gabrielle knew exactly what that meant. The bard slid down her warrior's leather clad body which was actually very sensual. Any other time and it would have led to something else. The bard kept herself in a crouching position as she drew her sias. Xena had one hand on her sword and the other one went for her chakrum.

Two leather clad warriors shot through the woods. One on Xena's side the other on Gabrielle. The two warriors had their swords drawn. The bard blocked the slicing attempt and spun around with a round house kick. The man tried getting back up but she hit him on the back of the head with the handle of her sias. Xena used an open hand against the second warrior. There was a cracking sound and he went to the ground.

The second man was writhing on the ground in obvious pain. Quickly Xena was over him putting her infamous pinch on him. "You have thirty seconds or you die. Now tell me who sent you and why." She nodded to Argo and Gabrielle instantly knew. The bard took a bit of rope and tied up first the unconscious man. Then she made her way over to the struggling man and tied him up. "Come on. Not long now."

Finally the man sputtered. "Just take it off!" Xena rolled her eyes at him but did as he asked. "My name is Jast. I was sent by Queen Diana." Hearing that got both of their attention. "I'm sorry that we attacked you. It's just we heard the warrior princess was still alive. But that her brother was out to turn her back into a warlord. And when we saw you talking to him we just assumed."

A feral growl escaped Xena. _I should have known. The way he was acting. That was just too much._ A plan was already forming in the warrior princess' mind of course. "I understand." She thought a minute. She looked at the two warriors and reached for the knife he was carrying. Then she made her way over to the other warrior and compared the seals upon each knife. "He's telling the truth, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle quickly untied both men. "They have to get out of here and fast. We can't have Toris seeing them." It was like stating the obvious but Xena only smiled at her lover. "We have to decide what to do with your brother. He's family but if he's a war lord we can't just leave him running around here." She saw the glint in Xena's eyes and smiled to herself. _As always, she's ten steps ahead of me. And it's not just because of her long sexy legs this time._

"You two get out of here." Xena took out one of Gabrielle's quills and a piece of parchment. Quickly she scribbled down a few notes. "You take this to the Queen. She'll understand." The two men slowly made their way out of camp. _Probably their pride is more hurt just how easily they got beat by two women._ "Now we have to act as everything is normal. We just tell Toris that we have to go the long way to get supplies. Now, come here."

Gabrielle did as she was told and was rewarded with first a hug and then a passionate kiss. Xena pulled back and whispered in her ear. The bard got an instant look of understanding on her face. The bard smiled. "You, warrior princess, are pure evil. We'll take further advantage of that when we are alone." Their lips met once again with the same burning passion.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a week of uneasy traveling. Partly because Xena and Gabrielle only wanted to be alone at this point. Partly because they had a new mission. It was always uneasy traveling when they were uncertain of what they were getting into. Obviously it had been years since they had even thought of Queen Diana. But she had been good to them each time that they had helped her out.

The other more stressful part of the trip was being constantly on edge. Toris. He had been the one that was so dead set against the fight that had caused Lyceus' death. True he had gone after the war lord that had been the cause of it but when they left him he had seemed like he was all right and going to go home to help out Cyrene.

Xena kept herself, with a great deal of effort, from constantly looking at her brother. What she sensed from him was someone that was hardened. A hard life could do that to anyone. Becoming a war lord could also do that. She knew that better than anyone just how hard a life it was. It was a lonely life. Even her time with Borias was the loneliest. True they'd had a son but the only reason was she had used sex as a weapon.

Not until she had met Gabrielle had she truly known what it meant to make love to someone. There had been a handful of other her conquests that that had meant something. Marcus. Hercules. Lao Ma. But never was it with a need such as she had now just to be touching her partner. Luckily just a little touch of their hands and she could at least be somewhat satisfied.

But the way her brother was acting was beyond what she could wrap her brilliant mind around. Almost anyone else and she would have known by now. _Funny how a complete stranger can be read so easily. Family is something different. At least this version of my brother. He's not the same. Of course I'm not the same either._ She sighed heavily and felt the familiar touch. _Almost as if she knew I needed that_.

"How much further?" Gabrielle actually knew. She'd been traveling long enough to know, maybe not as well as Xena, but enough to tell how far. She had also become quite a tracker and fair at fishing. Hunting was still not her strong suit but she would do it in a heartbeat if Xena were not up to it. _If it means taking care of her in any way than I would do anything. And I do mean anything._

Xena peered down at the bard from atop Argo. It was almost like when they had first met. Most of the time she was upon Argo and her bard was walking next to her. It had made traveling take longer but the warrior knew how much Gabrielle hated to ride. The bard, not long ago, had even gotten her own horse. But she walked now mostly to keep an eye on Toris riding slowly behind them. "We'll be there around midnight if we keep up this pace."

Toris looked up from whatever he had been looking at. They had been keeping him shut out of the real reason for this extremely long detour to some unknown kingdom. They had shared only a surprising fact that the queen was an exact match for his sister. _She'll get a glimpse at what she'll look like in twenty five years. This ought to be good for a laugh or two._ A moment of loathing boiled up inside of him.

"Why doesn't Blondie there just get on one of our horses so we can get there sooner?" Toris was getting impatient. His planned called for them to be in Amphipolis in two weeks' time. It would be close now depending on just how long this distraction would take them. "I'd be more than happy to share my horse with her."

That got a glare from both women. It was Gabrielle that spoke first. "First off, I like to walk. Secondly, we aren't in any hurry. The queen only said for us to come and not that it was urgent." She let go of Xena's leg she had absently been holding and waited for Toris to catch up to her. "Lastly and maybe most importantly the name is Gabrielle and if I were to ride with anyone it would only be with your sister. You might want to start tempering that mouth of yours before I forget that you are my lover's brother. I don't want to have to tell you again." Fiery green eyes said almost more than her words just had.

Xena could not contain the smile of pride on her face as she kept her gaze steady on her partner. _You still have a way with words, my little bard. I don't think Toris has ever been spoken to like that not even by me. I'd have just walloped him by now. And that look! You've been watching me way too long. I love it! I love you!_

Toris could not look at the bard anymore. It was just as bad if not worse when he looked at his sister. The look she was giving the blond. _How I hate this. Two women together like this is not right. But I have to get over that at least until I get what I've come for. I wonder if Xena realizes that she still has bounty out on her head. And this latest one could buy me my own island somewhere._ "Got it." That was all he managed to say in response.

"Good." Gabrielle quickly fell back in step with Xena this time she purposely put her hand on the thigh of her lover. The two exchanged a knowing look which made the bard blush. "What?" _I can't be your protector? I can't be jealous? I can't be upset when someone puts either of us down? I've come a long way from not being able to help in a fight. But you already know that my love._

Xena shook her head and felt a warm sensation flow throughout her entire body. It felt so good to be loved. It felt good to be taken care of. That was something she hadn't allowed since before she was a war lord. _Just grateful we stopped fighting our feelings and I let you inside. It was the best decision this old broken down war lord has ever made._

Without even thinking about it Xena placed her own hand over her champion. _Funny. Seems we've come full circle in some ways. I had to be her champion when the thing with the amazons first went down. I've tried to be her champion ever since I know slipping a time or two. Now here she is defending me to my own brother. Come to think of it she has always been my champion too. If not for her I would have let those village people stone me to death. So not full circle. Just in different ways than before._

The rest of the travel went a lot more smoothly. They'd stopped briefly to rest the horses and eat some dry rations not bothering with a campfire. When they had continued Gabrielle was now sitting behind Xena snuggled up as close as she could with both arms wrapped around her lover. The warrior absently had a hand clasped over her arm protectively and lovingly.

They managed to get to the gate a few hours before midnight. The guards went into full alert mode when they saw Toris. Xena sat up straight and looked them both in the eyes. "My name is Xena. This is Gabrielle." She paused for a moment knowing that she had to choose her next words carefully. "This is my brother, Toris. He is with me now."

Both guards looked at one another. They had orders to let Xena and whoever was with her pass without question but they knew that Toris was wanted by the queen. The warrior gave them her best menacing look and it took only a moment for both to stand down. The shorter stockier of the two nodded and said, "Safe passage to you. Should we alert the Queen?"

"Yes." Xena drawled out a little. "Tell her exactly what I told you." She watched as he motioned for a page to make his way over. A smile formed as she saw the shocked expression on the young boys face. More amusing was how he stumbled as he tried to move so fast. "We'll go to the stables first and then we'll find her majesty. I'm sure the late hour will find her indisposed."

Gabrielle laughed at the thought. _You are terrible, warrior princess. But it's true. How could the queen know when we were arriving? They could only guess._ "I think Argo is getting tired. She needs a good rub down." She leaned in so that she knew that only her Xena would be able to hear. "I wish I could get one right about now."

That made Xena laugh a bit. "Later. I promise. After we get this all sorted out." They pulled up just outside the barn. A stable boy was going to take the horses but the warrior princess wanted to stall a little longer so all three found open stalls. They got the horses fed and watered and then they were brushing them down.

"Xena!" A familiar voice made them turn around. It was a little bit of a shock to see the easy strides of the Queen glide over to where the warrior princess and her bard were standing. Without a moment of hesitation she took turns pulling one then the other into a hug. Though the queen had aged some with little flecks of gray in her hair and a few wrinkles here and there on her almost smooth face it was clear just how much they still looked like one another. "I'm glad you came." She eyed the tall blue eyed man standing behind his horse in the other stall.

"Your majesty." Xena bowed slightly. "I'd like to introduce you to my brother. We just kinda bumped into one another." She waited until the queen finally returned her gaze. "I'm sorry to bring along an unexpected guest. It has been years since we've seen one another." Her steady gaze, she hoped, was telling the queen to go along with everything.

"I see." The queen took in the look and realized that Xena was trying to tell her something. _She'll tell me everything in due time. I just have to trust my old friend to do the right thing._ "A friend of yours and especially family is always welcome in my kingdom. I have already asked the kitchen staff to fix you something and have made arrangements for two rooms. I'll take my leave of you for now. See you first thing in the morning in the main dining hall."

"Your majesty." Once again the warrior princess bowed to her royal friend and watched her leave. She noticed that there were two armed soldiers just out of sight. "Let's get settled in. We can get everything straightened out in the morning. Keep close, Toris. I don't want you getting lost in this big palace." She smirked at the look her brother shot her. _Half tease half true there._

"I'll be fine." Toris' voice was full of annoyance. First the blond slut tears into him not once but twice. Now his sister won't leave him alone. _I wonder if she knows that I am not being honest with her. I wonder if she can sense how much I hate her still. I know we almost made our peace but after I left her that day so long ago I stopped in a few villages and heard the same tales. Xena was back to her old tricks. She may have everyone else fooled but not me._ "It'll be nice to sleep inside for once."

A guard was standing outside the stable waiting to escort them. The three were led to the heart of the palace. Their rooms had an adjoining door which Xena immediately made sure was locked. She listened for a moment to make sure that Toris was settling in and not trying to leave. When she was satisfied she turned her attention to the bard and the inviting bed. "Looks soft."

Gabrielle was already on the bed. She had removed all of her clothing and was just lying there. She had fashioned a little tray of some rich foods that neither had had the pleasure of having in a very long time. Slowly but also with a sense of urgency the warrior placed her weapons next to the bed where it would be handy just in case. It took a few more minutes for her to take off all of her armors and her leather. With one smooth move she was laying on the bed her head leaning gently on her lovers. "Hey."

"Hey." Gabrielle's response was in a husky tone. Without even looking she picked up a grape and fed it to her girl. Xena did the same. "I wish we could…" She was cut off by lips on her own. Unfortunately it was cut shorter than she hoped. "That will have to tide me over until we figure what is going on. You know sometimes doing the greater good sucks." She laughed.

Xena laughed as well. "Well, we didn't have to come here. But we still would have had a tag a long with my brother. I just figure we lucked into this so we could at least relax on a nice comfortable bed." She reached over and stroked the blond's cheek sweetly with her thumb. "It's gonna take all my warrior strength to keep from devouring you right now."

Gabrielle blushed a little. She took the hand on her cheek and brushed it against her lips. "I know. Not helping." They laid there for several moments before continuing to eat some of the grand food that their host had provided. The bard found a little note hidden under the grapes. "Guess we should have known."

The bard unfolded the paper and they both looked at it. '_My son is being poisoned. How I do not know. I've had the same cook since Meg left us years ago. I've tried sending in my people under cover but the come up empty. As for your brother, he is an outlaw in these parts. He is not a war lord but there is talk that he wished he could be. Please be careful around him. Thanks for coming once again to my rescue.'_

"Poisoned." Xena hissed. It was the coward's way of trying to take out an enemy. It was the one way she had never dispatched of anyone that had opposed her. She sighed as she contemplated the second part of the note. "I knew something wasn't right with him. I had hoped that after we left one another all those years ago that he'd go home. Mom never said what happened to him and we never heard. Damn!"

Gabrielle could tell how much this was hurting the woman that she loved. _The only family besides me that she has left and he turns out to be not such a nice guy. Hopefully things will turn out better when we get to Potadeia._ "How could we have known?" She moved the food tray out of her way and wrapped her entire body against her warrior's. "It's not like we stuck around any place for long. Maybe Mom was told he was all right. We don't know what happened all those years ago. All we can do now is try and get him to stop what he is doing."

Xena relaxed into the warmth that was her lover. It made her relax and let her mind think clearly which was funny because usually this kind of full body touching led her mind to think of one thing and one thing only. It was there in the back of mind but she unwillingly pushed it away. "You're right as usual." This got a chuckle from the bard. "Ok, so I don't always admit that you're right."

"That's all right." Gabrielle leaned in and kissed her gently wishing so much that she could ignite the fire that was burning throughout her entire body. "I hate admitting when you're right too." Their eyes met and they both burst out laughing. "First things first I guess. We have to find out who's doing the poisoning. Hopefully he'll survive."

The warrior princess kept her steady gaze into green eyes. "I know of several poisons that take so long to actually kill a person that it's hard to tell they are even being poisoned." Her mind ticked off the exotic poisons. There was one that was available in their region but it was nearly impossible to get to. It would take a person with special skills to get it. Of course she herself was one. The only other one she knew of was long dead. _Unless…_

"Xena?" The bard saw that far off look that she got when she was planning something. Slowly the dark haired beauty turned her attention back to the blond. "I know that look." A smile was quickly upon her face. "You know who's behind this already, don't you?" Even after all these years the warrior princess never ceased to amaze the bard.

"I think I do." Xena smiled as she drew the bard close to her and pulled the satin sheets across both of them. "It's going to take some doing but it should all work out pretty quickly. I don't know about you but I'm totally beat. Sleep?" Her eyes were pleading in a playful sort of way. The bard realized exactly what the warrior princess wanted and snuggled up closer.

On the other side of the door Toris was standing listening. He could only hear a word here and there as the door was thick. He'd heard his name but not why it was being mentioned. The last word he heard made him smile. _They'll be out for hours, I hope. Time to check on the progress I started the last time I was here._

Toris easily slipped by the guards and made his way to the queen's chamber. It was a little more difficult but he managed to get through the guards there. He found himself a great hiding spot and waited. He would wait until the lights in the candle were a dull ache and it would be less likely for him to be seen. Good thing he had patience and his sister was sound asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Toris was still in his hiding place. It was still a few hours to dawn and knew that there would be little to no activity in the castle. That was the advantage of attacking in the night. The disadvantage to most was seeing in the dark. It was one of the few things that he shared with his sister. His mother had often accused all three of her children of being owls as they insisted on being up half the night stalking around in the dark woods. But they could see almost as well as if it had been day.

A little motion caught his attention and the king sat up in bed. Phileman always started his day early. He looked lovingly at his still sleeping beauty and left the bed chamber area. Toris had to move so that the king did not see him as he got dressed. There was barely a noise as the door shut behind him. Toris knew that this would be his only chance. Besides the bounty that he intended to collect on his sister he was also going to collect on two other bounties. First was the queen. Second would be her son, Lias.

_Oh how Xena would hate to know that her brother was a man that did just about anything to survive. Though I don't much care what you think sister. Now our brother that always haunts me what he would think._ He sighed heavily but pushed that thought away. Quietly as he could he pulled the dagger out of the sheath he had hidden behind his back. _Sister probably didn't even know I had this._ Even more quietly he pulled back the curtain he'd been standing behind.

Slowly, as a predator stalks his prey, he made his way over to the bed. The queen was still sound asleep which would make this easier than he thought. The next part of his plan would be more difficult as he would have to sneak back to his room without anyone seeing him. That was made so much more difficult by the simple fact that his sister was around.

With almost as much stealth as Xena would muster he was at the queen's bed. Carefully he pulled back the silky blanket and pulled his arm up. With as much force as he could muster he sent the dagger straight for the heart. The first sensation he felt was pain as his wrist was caught in two very strong capable hands. The second was shock as he felt and heard an unpleasant cracking sound which caused him to drop his weapon. The next thing he knew it was total darkness.

Xena had a very sad look on her face as Gabrielle came through the door. The warrior princess was sitting on the edge of the bed and staring down at the lump that was her brother. Still in the hand of the dark haired woman was the dagger that had intended to end the life of the queen. Guards followed the bard in and the quickly and quietly took the still form out of the room.

In an instant the bard was sitting next to her lover on the bed with one arm draped around her, her head upon her shoulder, and a hand one of the long legs. They sat that way for a few moments. _She hates betrayal._ Gabrielle could feel how tense Xena was. _That was the one thing that nearly cost us what we have now. We both did things that we regret that were out and out betrayals. I know even as a war lord she had come to expect betrayal but still hated it. Now her own brother…_

"I'm all right." The tone was low and raspy. Xena could sense just by the touch just how worried her partner was about her. _I knew he had been up to something. I was hoping it was just after me. I can handle anyone after me even family. But he's fallen farther than I ever did. I would kill yes. _She sighed as she knew that it was the same as what she had done only she had never been paid to do those things. She had just done them. "When he wakes up, I'll try and find out what else he was up to and why."

"That's something you'll have to do alone I guess." Gabrielle squeezed the leg that she still had a hand on. They sat there a few more minutes before the bard continued. "I guess we should go and see how the king and queen are. Plus I know you. You'll want to check on Prince Lias yourself." That got her a small but genuine smile. _No I can't read your mind my love. But after all these years I know where your heart is and what it wants to do._

The bard was startled by a long and passionate kiss. A voice from the doorway caused them to break the connection reluctantly. Queen Dianna was standing there smiling. "I take it some things have changed in the past quarter century." That got both the warrior princess and the bard blushing. "I always thought there was something more there." Her smile grew as the blushes grew. "I'm happy for you. Now whenever you are ready care to join me in the main dining hall?" Without another word the Queen left the two lovers.

Both fell back on the bed and burst out laughing. It was always interesting to see how people reacted to their relationship. Almost every single person from their past always said the same thing. "Always thought there was more to your relationship". About the only one that probably believed till he died that they were just good friends was poor Joxer. He was a good friend if not clueless.

Finally they both composed themselves and walked hand in hand to the dining room. No sense in hiding it now. They entered the large room that brought some memories back for Xena. This was the room where she had tried to play the harp and instead broken every string on the instrument. _That had to take a lot to restring._ They were directed to a seat next to the queen. On the other side of her was her husband. To the side of him was the prince. To their surprise it looked like there was a princess as well.

"Xena. Gabrielle." The queen motioned to the two at the end of the table. "I'd like to introduce to you Lias and his sister Gena." Both the warrior and the bard bowed their heads in greeting. "And yes, she was named after you. We combined the names of the two strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Lias of course was named after his grandfather."

"I remember." Xena's eyes flashed back to the king. He had been kind to her both times. In fact he had treated her like a daughter. And the second time that they had met he had even taken Meg in under his wings. _If only she had stayed there she wouldn't have gotten into more trouble. Oh who am I kidding. Trouble just seemed to follow her around. _"He was a kind and generous king. It's an honor to have been named for him."

Lias only shrugged his shoulders. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in about a month. His shoulders were slumped and he was having trouble even picking up his glass for a drink. The warrior's sensitive hearing could hear just how shallow his breaths were. _Damn! He doesn't have much time. I have to figure out how the poison is getting to him._

Everyone's eyes turned as the door to the main entrance opened up. In strode a very familiar form. At the same time both the warrior and the bard thought one thing. Autolycus? Xena's mind raced as some things were becoming a lot clearer in her mind. They watched as he took a seat next to their namesake and pull her hand up and kissed it.

Gabrielle was now starting to get what Xena had been thinking the night before. After Toris had left they had talked quietly about what the warrior thought was going on. She hadn't mentioned any names but said that it would take a particular set of skills to collect the poison. They would either have to be the kind she had or that of a thief. Apparently the king of thieves had a son.

Dianna's voice startled the bard out of her thoughts. "Now, how is it that your brother has turned out the way he did?" The queen looked unhappy that she had allowed an assassin into her castle. Of course she also knew that she had the best warrior alive in her castle as well. But they were related. That complicated matters a great deal.

"I honestly don't know." Xena took a drink from the glass in front of her. Only Gabrielle was able to notice when she let the liquid drain back into her cup. _Seems that the prince is not the only target._ She turned a knowing eye to her bard. Only the briefest of change in her eyes but it was enough for her to know that her girl knew. "I hadn't seen him in thirty years. Of course being frozen for twenty five of those years means I lost a lot." _But not the most important thing._

"This does not help matters." The queen looked almost annoyed. While she looked almost exactly the same except for a few notable signs of age she definitely was not the same woman that the traveling pair had met. The years had been hard on her as most in her kingdom had turned to hating having a woman give orders. "I need to know now that my children, my husband and I are safe."

Gabrielle noted how the queen put herself last. _Just like someone else I know and love._ "We understand that, your majesty. We would not have wanted to complicate matters further. The short of a long story, if you have not heard, was that Xena sacrificed herself for the world once again. In fact it's been less than a month since we were reunited. I'm telling you this not because I'm making excuses but so you know that we understand just how precious life is and the people you get to share it with." Her tone was soft but it was also forceful.

The look on the queen's face told the pair that it had been a long time since she had been spoken to in this manner. While still respectful there was also an edge to the voice. _Was that a warning tone I heard? The bard certainly has changed over the years. But then so have I_. The queen's face softened almost to the one that had been upon her face many, many years before. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. It does make you more sympathetic then. Please, tell me what your plans are to ease my tired mind."

Xena looked to Gabrielle. The pair knew that they could not confide their plan to the queen. The danger was right there in the room. The other danger was locked in the dungeon. It was time for a certain warrior princess to release the inner war lord and get her brother to tell them whatever it was that was going on. "If you excuse me," The warrior bowed and without another word made her way out of the room.

Gabrielle quickly turned to the queen. She leaned in so that only Dianna could hear her words. "Trust her. Trust us." She nodded to Xena's glass. "We apparently are not wanted here. That is a good thing. When someone gets nervous they make mistakes." Without a thought to who she was talking to she reached out and took the queen's hand in her own. It was how she always tried to comfort those that they were helping. "We will tell you everything when we know it."

A handful of guards stepped out of the shadows and had crossbows instantly trained on the bard. She had committed a cardinal sin in leaning so close and worse actually having physical contact of any kind with the monarch. Quickly Dianna held up her hands and her guards receded back into the shadows. "Xena and Gabrielle are special." She said it plain and loud for everyone to hear. "They are allowed the kinds of liberties. And be careful of them both. They are highly trained warriors."

The bard almost wanted to scream at the queen for the last comment. _True I can take care of myself in a battle and my whole world is the warrior princess. But did you have to go advertising that fact?_ She sighed heavily saying nothing. She just hoped that Xena was having better luck. Suddenly for the first time since Xena was back she lost her appetite.

()()()()()()()()()()

Xena made her way down to the dungeons. Though she was a fair amount younger than the queen was now she still got several looks from the servants and guards that she encountered. They were not the looks that she had gotten warily used to over the years. While some did greet her with respect and all for the most part she got the looks of fear and even hate. Of course now that it was twenty five years later most looks she got were those of shock at the way she still looked.

Finally she made it to the cell that Toris was being held in. With a simple nod she motioned for the guard to open up and her eyes told him to leave them alone. The door locked behind her as she made her way to stand within a few feet of her brother who was laying on the crude bed his broken wrist in his hand. When their blue eyes met there was a fire in both of them. The warrior recognized his as hate. Hers were betrayal.

"Why?" It was a simple question. The warrior knew that she was unlikely to get a simple explanation. All she knew was that she had to try. _Maybe just maybe I can save him like someone else did for me. I owe so much to Hercules for starting me on the road. But without my girl I would never have maintained this path. How many times did Ares almost and there she was keeping me out of trouble._

Toris glared at his younger sister. "You are something else." He turned his back on her. "You should know. You created me. I became what you always wanted me and Lyceus to be. Don't you dare deny it." He didn't care if she could break a man's wrist with just one little squeeze. He had had enough of her trying to be superior to everyone else. "You're the one that wanted war."

That actually startled Xena to her very core. _Wow he knows the right buttons to push. Luckily so do I._ "I never wanted war. I just wanted us to protect ourselves so that we wouldn't be bothered anymore." _And then the unthinkable happened. My little brother who looked up to me and wanted so much to be like me died because of what I started._ "But when the innocence of Lyceus was taken from me something inside…" She paused trying to find the right words. "Snapped. I became what I hated most. And that's why I still hate myself most days."

Her brother had not been expecting that answer. He had figured she would come up with any number of excuses. But she openly said that she hated herself for what she did and what she had become. "What about now? You still going around being a war lord? Those are the stories I heard just after we parted ways oh so long ago."

Xena put her mind remembering what had occurred so long ago. _Callisto!_ "If you'd bothered to really check your facts you would have realized that someone else was doing the heinous things I was accused of." She swallowed hard still hating to talk about what she still felt so responsible for. "She was the one that did all those acts in my name to try and keep people turned away from me. Even my own brother."

"I don't believe you." Toris turned to face her. His eyes were so full of hate that at this point the warrior knew that it would be nearly impossible to break through his barriers and get him to see things as they actually are. "What about all the rumors I heard after that. You even had a daughter that ended up fighting for the Romans. What about that?"

"Eve?" Xena was shocked he'd heard about her. "You've heard about my daughter but not all the other stories that go around about me?" She sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid you, brother, are just believing what you want to believe just to justify what you've turned into. True your niece at first turned out just like me. But she changed. She turned to light and teachings of peace and wisdom." _Not gonna tell you that she's the reason I stayed dead._ "So she was just like her mother and I couldn't be prouder." _Hear those words my sweet daughter._

"You'll never convince me any different." Toris stood and looked down at his sister though only a few inches taller. "I remember what it was like on mother all those things you did. You can't tell me she forgave you? In fact I know that she was going to let the villagers stone you to death. Your own mother didn't believe you."

Xena only shook her head and sighed once again. "I feel sorry for you, brother." She tried to take his good hand but he pulled away. "You have lived with hate for so long that I'm afraid it is all you see. You wouldn't believe me if I told you mother and I were close. She even accepted Gabrielle as her own daughter. I cannot do anything more for you. I will always love you."

Without another word she turned to leave. She knew what was going to happen before she even heard it and stepped out of the way. Toris slammed head first into the bars and sunk down semiconscious. The warrior looked down at him and smiled. "I forgive you. Now you have to learn to either keep being a person of hate or do what I was lucky enough to become and be a person of light." She motioned to the guard and he opened the door for her. After it had shut tight she turned back to her dazed brother. "Of course I was lucky to have someone that loved me unconditionally and was pure light herself."


	22. Chapter 22

Xena and Gabrielle were now back in the room that they had been assigned in the palace. Ever since she had returned from speaking with her brother the warrior had become silent. She had become almost like the person that the bard had first met. The one that kept everything bottled up and would not confide in her traveling companion. It had the blond more than worried.

The bard watched as the warrior put her finger in the water pitcher and take a careful taste. Satisfied she poured a glass for herself. Still carefully she took just a sip of water before swallowing it. Finally she drank the entire glass and poured another one and handed it without a word to her partner. Gabrielle took a sip but would rather have Xena talk to her than just be so sulky.

_She needs time, Gabrielle. You know better than anyone what it was like when Solon died. Then there was seeing what Eve had become. The last straw was seeing how her mother had lived her final moments. Just let her take her time. It's not like it was when we first started traveling together but she hasn't been this bottled up inside since I don't know when…_

"I'm ok, Gabrielle." Xena's sweet husky voice brought her out of her thoughts. The warrior princess gave her lover one of those genuine smiles that she reserved only for the bard. The blond turned and looked up to her still holding the cup of water tightly in her hands. "I'm just tired." Green eyes questioned her own blue ones. "I can fight all day and all night on the battle field but have me go one round on the mental battle field and I just get drained."

Gabrielle had the warrior engulfed in a hug in an instant. As she held on tight she could feel the tenseness just drain out of the taller woman's body. "I was a little worried." The bard blushed, a little. "I mean I know that you are capable of many things but when you get this quiet I know that you are either hurting physically or mentally. I am worried just how much this thing with Toris is really hurting you…" She reached up and touched the warrior's chest. "Here…"

"He did." It was a simple statement but the words spoke volumes and once again the bard engulfed her in another bear hug. _I never get tired of this feeling. If we hadn't gotten my body back I don't know what I would have done. I don't know what she would have done._ "He brought up Lyceus. You know how that is and forever will be a soft spot for me. Not only because he was my baby brother that followed me almost helplessly but I believe it was one of the biggest things that pushed me over the edge. I mean, losing him that way."

"You've done so much more to make up for that." The bard knew it was little solace to hear the words. _This is her little brother we are talking about. There were, in her warrior's mind, how many little brothers and sisters left alone while she was a war lord. Oh she never wanted the children and the elderly hurt but these were hot blooded warriors. And even my princess warrior could only control them so much._ "I know, never enough."

Xena actually smiled a little at both sentiments. "Oh I know I've done a lot to make up for my past. I even know that when I do finally get to rest for the last time that I won't be going to an evil place. And that you'll be right beside me." She leaned down and kissed the top of the bard's head. "No what hurt even more was the fact that the one that didn't want to fight is the one that turned himself so fully over to hatred. Mostly hatred of me."

"Do you think it would help if I talk to him?" Glistening blue eyes met misty green ones. "I know I'm sort of a sore subject with your brother. I could tell he didn't like, well, I don't think it was me but the idea of me. But you know I'm a pretty good talker. And maybe I can tell him a story or two that will let him see just how good a little sister he has."

"If I'm good it is because of what you are." Xena knew it was something she had said when they had first started traveling together and continued as their feelings began to show. Now everything she did was on pure instinct. She used all the skills that she had at her disposal to help those that could not help themselves. But sometimes the price was just too high. _What was I thinking allowing her to go through those months of loneliness? I should have let her…_

As if reading her thoughts Gabrielle took both of the warrior's hands in her own. "You do what you do because it's as much a part of you as I am. Is it because we are soul mates? I think that is a part of it. But I think deep down it was always there for you. You just had some horrible things happen in your childhood that helped to keep it buried. I'm just glad I found the key to unlock all of this."

"So am I." Xena smiled. _If not for you, my little bard I would probably be spending the rest of eternity in some fire pit. But the Gods or fate or destiny or whatever it was interceded on my behalf and I've become the person that I have become._ "Not that I'm not loving this mushy stuff…" That got a roll of the eyes from her girl which brought an even bigger smile to her face. "We need to find out who Gena is going to marry. If he is who we think he is this could be our trouble. In the meantime go give my brother a real talking to. If anyone can get through that thick skull of his it's you. You've done wonders for me."

"I'm not done yet." Gabrielle leaned up and kissed the warrior gently on the lips. "You're stuck with me for many lifetimes." Another kiss that threatened the two actually doing anything. Finally they pulled apart a little breathless. "Ok." The blond struggled for air. "You go and find out more about Gena's fiancé and I'll go talk to that lunk head brother of yours. And I don't need to say be careful now do I?"

"Nor do I." Xena never got tired of hearing Gabrielle say it. _At one time it would have irritated me if you are to be honest with yourself warrior princess. Now it's like hearing 'I love you' every time she says it._ "I'll see you back here in a few hours. Depending on what I find out we can make our plans accordingly. I know Dianna is getting anxious."

They reluctantly parted ways with the warrior princess on the prowl for as much information as she could get her hands on while the bard headed down to the dungeons. Unfortunately the blond had a little more trouble making way down but luckily was only stopped a few times. Once she told them her name they snapped to attention. _Must be how Xena feels._

Toris was sitting up on the makeshift bed. Gingerly he was rubbing his broken wrist and had a noticeable black eye forming. At the sound of the door opening he looked up. His blue eyes shown the surprise as he surely would have expected his sister once again to try and talk some sense into him. He kept his steely gaze upon the bard not sure why she suddenly had a smirk on her face. "What's so funny?"

Gabrielle waited for the door to finish closing before she said anything. "I've seen that look many times before." She came and stood about a foot away from the very imposing man. "But you'll have to practice it more to get it down like your sister has." His look only intensified. "Sorry, she still does it better."

"Just go the blazes away!" Toris stood up and now looked down at the bard. "I didn't want to talk to her why on earth would I want to talk to you?" He ruffled his good hand through his hair. "She was never a good person but you…" The tall man was visibly beginning to shake with rage. "You have degraded her to another level." He looked like he was going to spit on her.

The bard only took a half of a step closer. "I've been spit on and intimidated by Gods. You aren't going to scare me. So I suggest that you either curb that temper or suffer the consequences." That got a raised eyebrow from Toris. "Good. I think I finally truly have your attention. Now what is all this Centaur dung about Xena?"

Toris continued the glare even though he knew it had no effect on the small woman standing in front of him. It somehow made him feel better. "Look. I know what I've been drilled for the past twenty five years or so. Maybe without you to spread around the lies the truth finally came out. She never changed. Not really. She only did those things to help her to her main goal."

Gabrielle mulled that over a minute never breaking the eye contact she had. Toris on the other hand had to look away several times at just how uncomfortable she apparently was making him. _Xena always said that a good stare can do wonders. Looks like she's right._ "So that's what you really think? That your sister goes around **pretending** to be good. You don't know your sister then. And you sure as Hades don't deserve to be related to her."

That made the taller man take a dangerous step toward the bard who never flinched not once. They were literally inches away and he could smell the familiar scent of leather on her. He knew she wore none and cursed to himself at what that meant. "I don't deserve to be related to her? You, little slut, are really starting to push every button I have. I am warning you…" He said this as he grabbed both her arms roughly.

The guard started to unlock the door. She turned to the guard. "I can handle this." The medium sized man looked at the small looking woman and up into the rather large man who had her roughly by the arms. He kept the key in the door but stayed where he was. Her attention was immediately back to Toris. "I will give you just five seconds to remove your hands."

Toris was laughing so much that it actually shook the small woman he had in his strong hands. Instead of letting go his grip tightened on her. She winced in reflex which put a smug smile on the man. "Little girls should not play with…" He was cut off in midsentence by a searing pain in his groin. Gabrielle had moved so quickly he had not seen her knee make contact with his most sensitive area. That caused his grip to instantly be released. To further the insult she took one of his earlobes in her hand and pinched it instantly causing it to turn red.

Gabrielle watched as the big man fell in a heap on the ground. "The bigger they are…" She stopped as he managed to glare at her though he was still in obvious pain. "Look. I really just want you to know just what a good person your sister became. Is it true that she was a ruthless warlord that terrorized all of Greece and a few other far off lands? Unfortunately yes it is. And though she knows that she has atoned for most of her sins she will keep helping those in need until it's finally time rest."

Blue eyes began to soften just a little. But the bard could tell after many years that this man was probably beyond even her reasoning. _What reasoning? I basically just embarrassed him with a show that size doesn't mean everything. Perhaps I need to try one more tactic before I go and find out what my love has found out._

The bard held out a hand that wasn't refused. _Progress._ She helped the older man to his feet and helped him back to the bed. "I'm sorry that I had to hit you. I have always been a believer that words are the right path. But then sometimes you just have to make a point." Toris looked up at her with a blank look on his face. "I'm a story teller. Let me tell you the story of how Xena and I first met."

Gabrielle proceeded to tell the tale from her point of view. She told him how Xena had refused to take her along and how she had followed anyways. "If I hadn't gotten to Amphipolis when I had your sister would have allowed the villagers to stone her." She continued with how his sister had gone back and made the village safe once again. "I'm the reason she continues to fight. So if you have a problem with anyone you have a problem with me."

That put a shocked face on the older man's face. His mind was racing now with all the information he was just given. _Never heard that story before. Xena, can I believe this little tart, would have allowed herself to die rather than fight innocent people? I'll have to say that this story teller has some brass on her. She handled me like I was nothing. But she's her lover. Can I believe what she says?_

As if the younger woman could read his mind she continued. "I know I'm close to the situation. Probably too close to really do any good. Maybe if you're lucky to get out of this place you can chat with the Queen. This is the third time we've been asked to help out. Every time your sister came through. And she will this time too." _I want to ask him what he knows but that will destroy what little he seems to be responding. Just hope you are having better luck, my love._

There were several moments of silence before Toris found his voice. It took him several tries to actually form anything intelligent. "You've given me a lot to think about." He rubbed his earlobe that she had tweaked. "And a little something more. It seems like you've had experience doing that before. Is that how you keep Xena in line?"

Gabrielle burst out laughing. She knew that he was being serious but she could not help herself. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make light of what you said. Let's just say I have other ways to keep your sister in line. Though I don't think anyone ever does. And to tell you the truth I never would want to." Her look turned sad as she remembered just how many times she had done that to Joxer. "That was reserved for someone that used to travel with us on occasion. He always meant well but he could get on anyone's nerves. Just be lucky I didn't use the nose technique."

Toris' face was full of contemplation when he finally got it and grabbed his nose. "Are you sure you are just a simple story teller?" He slowly moved and he groaned as most of his old and new injuries made their presence known. "That's quite a powerful grip you have. Let me guess, you have been learning that from my sister."

Gabrielle shrugged. "There are a lot of things I've learned from her." Her mind glazed over thinking about some of them. "Most of them she never taught me. I just watched her. She doesn't even think about the things she does. It's hard to teach someone something when it is just all up in your head." Now her face got an extremely sad look on her face as she remembered Japan. Quickly she snapped out of it as that was far in the past now though in reality it had only been a few months.

The older man was silent. _Even if I want to change it's now too late. I made an attempt on the queen's life. I should have just tried to go after Xena. If I hadn't let myself get caught up in Artmus' revenge plan. He wanted to soil his father's reputation. Why can't good people just be good and not worry about what others are doing? I fell head first into that trap._ "You might want to warn Xena about Artmus. He's the son of Autolycus." His face blushes a little. "He and I have something in common. We wanted to sully our family."

The bard understands immediately what Toris is saying. _So, Xena it seems your brother wasn't totally stupid after all. Perhaps he just wasn't being honest with himself. Until now._ She sees a different light in his eye and hopes it's what she means. "Thank you, Toris. This may very well help save the queen and her son. I will make sure that they know what you've told me." She took his good hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I have to go warn Xena. I promise we'll do all we can for you."

Toris watched as the blond moved with both speed and grace. _I'm starting to understand why you would want to be with her. Is it really so wrong for people to love one another? Maybe._ He shrugged and leaned his head back against the stone wall. _If nothing else she really did give me a lot to think about._ _More than I thought I ever would._

()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile Xena had just finished talking to the woman that had cared for both the prince and the princess in their youth. She was now old and had been granted a very comfortable retirement. After a little small talk her tongue had loosened as she was still very concerned about her former charges. The man that Gena was betrothed to was not a good person. It was sad because Autolycus though was a thief was a very honorable man deep down. _He helped us when we needed it the most. I can't let him down now._

The warrior princess had just entered the main dining hall. The royal family including Artmus were all there having the evening meal. The queen's eyes were full of joy and she smiled as Xena came into the room. "Xena! I was hoping you and Gabrielle would join us. We are to have a wedding in only a moon's time. Can you stay that long?"

The warrior princess began, "Wild horses could not drag us…" But was cut off by a tremendous crashing sound. Her blue eyes glazed over as she saw what had made the noise. _Damn! Why didn't I hear that! What is wrong with me?_ Before anyone could react she had used her long strides and made her way to where the main chandelier had been dropped on her Gabrielle. A growl was all she managed she used all her strength to get the heavy metal frame of the small body of her lover. Green eyes met blue for an instant before those green eyes rolled up in her blond head.


	23. Chapter 23

Xena cursed herself good for this one. _Was Toris that much of a distraction? Was that why I didn't go over every square inch of this castle? Damn it if anything happens to you. Not now. Not after…_ The warrior princess was startled out of her thoughts by a hand on her own. Gabrielle's green eyes were looking up at her with love in them. Her head was bandaged but other than that the bard seemed fine.

"Oh Gabrielle!" The warrior carefully brought her lover into a hesitant brace. Though she had checked her thoroughly and knew there were no broken bones. But there could have been some kind of internal injury that her expert hands could not detect. "You had me worried." Xena pulled back and looked deeply in her lover's eyes. _No sign of concussion. Could we be that lucky?_

"How long?" Gabrielle wasn't as concerned for herself as she was that things were escalating at an alarming rate. The prince was being poisoned the reason they had been summoned. Then there was the attempted poisoning at the first breakfast. Toris went after the queen. _And now I've stupidly fallen into the typical trap. How could I have been so stupid? Because I wanted to share not the news of the real identity of our would be assassin but the news that her brother might just be cracking his armor._

"Only half a day. But that is half a day too long." Xena kept a steady gaze on her lover's eyes as she wanted to make sure that she was understanding everything. "Someone was smart. They had left a small candle to burn the rope. The only problem with that is that it could have been anyone that was under there. It only makes half sense. Unless…"

"Unless they weren't trying for anyone in particular." Gabrielle knew exactly where her soul mate was going with this. "To draw attention away from the fact that Lias is being poisoned they stage an 'accident' so that now everyone is a target. And that makes the list of suspects that much longer." She could see the worry and love in her partner's eyes. "Never easy."

The bard sat up without any ill effects. _Man could this have been worse. Must be a good thing that I have a smaller frame. If it had been Xe… No, I can't even think that. It's too soon to even let myself think that is a possibility. All the more reason for us to make our way home._ She stretched every muscle and felt joints popping back into place ever so nicely.

"You, my little bard, are a miracle." Xena leaned and took possession of her lips for the longest times. "Please tell me if you feel any ill effects of this." She reached up and took the bandage off from her partner's head. There was only the slightest mark of a gash that was already healing up. _That ointment that Araphat gave me works better than anything I've ever come across. Hope we get to see him again someday._

"Like you always do?" Gabrielle smiled lovingly into those blue eyes. "I know. It's a warrior thing." She leaned her head back for a moment just to move her head. No stars or bells or whistles so she must not have gotten too badly hurt or her girl's ability to heal was rubbing off on her. She welcomed the sight of blue eyes when she tilted her head back to normal position. "So, now that I'm pretty much all right care to compare notes?"

"Gabrielle." Xena said it with a soft laugh. "All right." She took the bard's hand in her own wanting to feel her not just see and hear her. "I found out from the nurse maid that Gena's betrothed is Artmus the son of someone we know." She squeezed the hand just to make sure everything was all right and her heart did a summer sault with the returned pressure.

"Autolycus." Xena raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. Gabrielle continued. "I got a similar story from your brother. I think I might just have gotten through to him. Course he might just be walking funny for a week." Now the warrior had a surprised look on his face. "I tried words. He tried to do the intimidation thing. He even tried spitting on me. Finally he had me gripped both arms tight." She looked at her arms where there were faint bruise marks there. "I did what you always taught me. The bigger they are…"

"The harder they fall." That made the warrior princess laugh. "I bet Toris won't be touching you at all for a long time. Maybe ever! I would have paid good money to see that." Xena sobered up quickly as she knew that the situation they found themselves in could turn deadly in the beat of a heart. "I'm not sure how Dianna is going to take this. We might just have to do one of our 'we know and nobody else needs to' plans."

"She won't like that." Gabrielle was now sitting on the side of the bed with Xena having a protective arm around her waist. "We're going to have to tell her something. She's definitely not the same person we met last time." She felt a gentle squeeze and leaned closer the warrior princess. "It's almost like she's taken warrior princess classes." That got her a solid poke in the ribs. "Hey! Still in slight pain here."

Xena only shook her head. "You **are** a pain." That got her a poke in the ribs. Quickly once again the dark haired beauty turned serious. "You are not nor have you ever been a pain." She found green eyes that gave her a strength beyond words and beyond reason. "I think it's time for Aunty Gabrielle to spend some alone time with Gena while Aunty Xena spends some time with her betrothed."

()()()()()()()()()

The princess was in her own large room. For once she was alone. Most of her days there was at least one attendant to see to her every need. Part of her hated that. She wanted to be more than just a silly girl that was attended to. After all it was her brother that was to be king someday. What was she to do with herself? They all treated her like a child.

A knock on the door startled her. No one was expected for at least another hour or so. "Who is it?" Her voice was almost like the queens. Only it held a huskier tone not unlike one of her namesakes. Her eyes however were somehow the unmistakable color of the bard. They even had that soft little mists that gave Gabrielle's eyes such life and shown the light she had inside.

The door opened just a crack and a blond poked her head in. "May I come in your majesty?" Gena nodded her head. "Thanks." Quickly she entered shutting and locking the door behind her. When she turned around she could see the princess' gaze go up to her forehead where there was still the sign of the injury. "I'm fine. It takes a lot more than that to keep me down for long." Slowly and with purpose she made her way across the room until she was in just a few feet from the princess. "Care to talk?"

That took the princess off guard. "Talk with comm…" She stopped even hating the sound of her voice as the word commoner started to come out. "Sorry." Gena gave her an impish grin. "That's something Artmus has been trying to convince me of." _Mother told me though of her experiences the first time. It was an eye opener and her mother always tried to keep an open mind._ "I know mother and father feel differently. Mostly because of you and Xena."

The bard flashed back to that first time. It was interesting having to camp out with the princess. Never had she even been out of the castle before they had met. "I believe it was a real eye opener for your mother. I know spending time here in the castle that first time was for me. Not that it was my first time in a castle. Just never been a guest before that." She watched carefully the expressions on the young girl's face. "What about you?"

Gena was again surprised by the question. _No one ever asked her questions at least not like that. What do I think? Do I even know? It's all been driven in to me since I was born._ "You mean have I been out of the castle?" Gabrielle nodded. "Well only a few times. The first time is when I met Artmus. I wasn't watching where I was going and we bumped into one another."

Gabrielle could see the dreamy look on her face. _Gee if I looked in the mirror when thinking about Xena I'm sure that's what my face would look like._ "I take it that it was love at first sight." _Been there done that. I still remember that first look into those blue eyes. I still remember the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach. Too much of a young kid to know what it was though._

"For me yes!" Gena sounded so excited. "I was speechless. I could not even apologize to the poor man whose tomatoes were strewn all over." She sighed and reflected on the chance meeting in such a dream state. "My mother was a little concerned at first because he is not of noble blood but then father reminded her that he was not the one that had been set to marry her so long ago."

"I remember." The bard smiled. _Xena had been so cute. She'd seen right away what was going on. What does she do? Not only does she protect the princess she makes it so her betrothed doesn't want her and she's free to marry the one that she loves._ "I'm just glad that things worked out back then so that you and your brother would be around now."

"I'm worried about Lias." Gena turned away from the bard and made it to her grooming station. She pulled out her hairbrush and began brushing it without even thinking about it. It was her way to think about things without having to really think about them. "He's so pale and he barely eats anymore. And if something should happen to him that would mean I would be next in line. I'm not ready for that no matter what Artmus says."

"Oh I think you are more ready for that then you think." _In one breath she is so sure of herself. In another she is so childlike. Was that what I was like when I first met my soul mate? Maybe it isn't Artmus. I can hear Xena now, 'hopeless romantic'._ The bard came and stood behind the younger woman. Their reflections were so different. One was of nobility while the other was of maturity. "You've got to give yourself credit. You were raised by wonderful people first and foremost."

Gena looked up at her via the mirror. "I feel sometimes like I was raised by Melinda more than I was either of my parents." She tried to keep her gaze steady but the older person just had more confidence than she felt. "I don't mean that to sound harsh. They are the king and queen after all. This isn't a large kingdom but I know it still takes a lot to run it." Finally she turned around and took Gabrielle's hands in her own. "Do you think I would make a good queen?"

"I see in you a lot of your mother." Gabrielle gently squeezed the young girls hand. "I also see a lot of your grandfather in you as well. He was a courageous man that took chances and helped people." She smiled at her trying to instill some confidence in her. "With that kind of background how can you not be a good leader should it come down to it."

The princess still looked unsure. "All I know is that Artmus really wants to help me in any way that he can. He's been prepping me just…" She swallowed hard not wanting to think of the reason that she would be next in line. "Almost a little too much. I've told him that I don't like thinking that way. And though I appreciate his help I'd rather just keep up with what I like to do. I go to the orphanage every day and read them stories."

"Ahh a story teller like myself." Gabrielle smiled. "I'll have to tell you some of my Xena stories before we leave." Her smile grew. "And maybe I'll even tell you some that have me as the heroine. I don't usually like telling them because it's hard for me to see myself like that. But after being with my soul mate for so many years it just kinda happened."

"Oh I'd love that!" Gena was beaming showing her still youthfulness. "My stories are old ones. They involve mostly what happened in this kingdom. I would love to be able to tell stories that are set out in the world. Do you know any others? I want to hear as many as you can tell me before you leave." She paused for a moment. "The kids would love that too."

"I'll try my best then." Gabrielle squeezed the hand that she still had in her own hand. "I hate to cut this short but I have to find Xena. We're still trying to help with what's going on with your brother. I know that you'd rather have him healthy more than anything in the world." She nodded and never waited for a response. She unlocked the door hesitating to wave before she carefully made her way through the castle that now scared her a little.

()())()()()()()()()

Xena had not been able to find Artmus. It was like he was nowhere in the kingdom. That made her very suspicious so she decided to take a little jaunt outside the kingdom. _Sloppy. Even Joxer could follow these tracks. Course he probably doesn't think anyone is on to him yet. That's your first mistake. Your second will be trying to go up against the warrior princess._

The warrior quietly but quickly made her way through the forest. Finally there was a clearing and there was a cave. Slowly she made her way through the clearing and to the cave keeping her hearing at its peak. As she got to the opening of the cave she heard voices and decided to just stay where she was. _I can always run in a knock heads together if I need to._

There were several different voices inside. None of whom the warrior was sure of. In the brief time that she had spent there she now realized that she had never heard Artmus actually speak. Still she was getting quite an earful as the bandits made their plans clear. The little endeavor had already taken them nearly two years to put in place. It seemed that Artmus and Toris were actually only pawns in the little game and that there was a bigger fish to fry.

The dark haired woman decided that she needed to get a look at all these bandits so she quietly snuck in and found a crevice that she could just barely layout on without being seen. Now she was beginning to get faces to go along with the voices. There were only five bandits and that included Artmus. _Odds I like._ Finally the apparent leader took to the light of the fire inside the cave. It was no one she recognized.

More names and the entire plan was just laid out just like that. Xena waited until the entire cave had emptied out. Slowly and carefully she made her way out of the cave. As fast as her legs could carry her she made it back to the castle. _Tonight. At midnight. The queen. I have to warn them. Then in a week's time it will be Lias' turn. Got to stop it._

Her mind was not too preoccupied to hear the familiar sound just ahead of her. _Long bow. Not taking any chances are you._ She kept running and made herself taller if possible to give the known shooter a target. Sure enough that familiar sound and she leaned to one side and caught the arrow in one swift moment. Now she turned direction and she made her way to where the would be assassin had hidden himself.

The warrior's speed had surprised the hooded figure and she did a series of flips building up momentum so that she could easily flip onto the tree branch next to the latest person that tried to kill her. _Now that's a long list I'd hate to go over._ One hand knocked the bow out of her attackers hand and the other gave a resounding thunk and the figure fell to the ground. Gracefully she did the same.

The hood had fallen back and to her surprise it was Artmus that was the one that had tried to take her out. _I thought you were the son of the prince of thieves. I thought you'd do better than this. Guess we can't all live up to expectations._ She grabbed him by the collar of his hood and pulled him up and leaned him against the tree.

She shook him a few times to wake him up. There was instant terror in his eyes and he saw who had him in her grasp. "I could do the pinch thing but I'm not really in the mood. So why don't you just be a good little boy and tell me why you got in with this rabble. I knew your father. He might have been a thief but overall he was a good man and even he wouldn't stoop to poisoning someone."

Artmus' face went ashen. "My father died because of that weak sentiment." He struggled to breathe as she had his cloak so tight against his neck. "I'm not about to the same thing. I intend to make my fortune and then find someplace no one knows me or my father and just live out my days." He finally made a croaking sound.

Xena finally set the young man to the ground but kept her grip tight on him. "That sounds all good. In fact in a way that's what I want to do as soon as I can get all this straightened out. Now we're going back to the castle. We're going to act as if nothing is wrong. You are going to keep me informed of everything that your pack of idiots want you to do. Understand?" Barely a nod but it was there.

The two hurried back to the castle. There was a bit of scurrying going on. Guards were flying everywhere. They had made it to the main entrance. Gabrielle was consoling Gena as Lias just looked in total shock. The warrior gave one more warning nod to Artmus before coming up to her soul mate. "What in Hades is going on?"

"The queen is dead." Gabrielle's voice echoed in Xena's head.


	24. Chapter 24

An-Well made it to the second to last chapter. For those of you that have enjoyed this story thanks. And for those that want more there will be a sequel soon. Let me know what you think, pluleez?

Xena could not believe her ears. "Dead? Where is Phileman?" She watched out of the corner of her eye as Artmus went to Gena. A guard pointed to the queen's chamber and without haste she made her way there. The king was holding the queen's hand and tears were freely flowing down his face. Quietly she made her way to the bed. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't!" Phileman's voice was a hissing sound. "You obviously aren't the person you once were. Maybe lying dormant for all those years took your edge away." He wouldn't even bother to look at her. He brought up his wife's hand and kissed it gently. Then he quickly stood and started to come at the warrior princess a sword drawn. "You are just as responsible as whoever did this!"

The warrior princess sighed understanding the pain that he was going through. _If that were Gabrielle I wouldn't be able to go on. Just let him get out all his anger. You're a big warrior. You can handle this._ "I'm not responsible." She deftly moved out of his way and his sword stuck in the door behind her. "And neither are you."

That got Phileman's attention. He slammed his back against the door and sunk down. "I am." He was so distraught there was no way of consoling him now. In fact Xena kept calling his name but the only response that he got was, "She's dead. I'm all alone." The words just kept flowing and flowing. There seemed to be no end to his river of self-pity.

Still feeling empathy for the man she sighed and made her way to where the queen was lying. The warrior did a quick look at the body and noticed something very interesting. There was this small red mark on her neck. _Gee, that looks awful familiar. I wonder…_ It didn't take long for Xena to realize just what was going on. _Cruel not to inform anyone. Just stupid not to inform me._

"Why don't you stay here and grieve for a while. I'll take care of everything. Just trust me on this." Xena saw the blank expression on the king and knew he was not even going to move a muscle. Luckily it was a double door entry and she slid by him. "Stay here and keep an eye out." The two guards nodded. "If they've gotten to the queen who knows who is next."

The warrior found that Gabrielle was still trying to comfort they young princess. Their eyes locked and immediately her soul mate left the young girl in her betrothed's arms. She kept her gaze on the couple and could swear that maybe Artmus really did care. _Maybe._ She quickly took her lover to their room. Before speaking she thoroughly inspected the room. "The queen is not dead."

Gabrielle only shrugged her shoulders. _Not like that's not happened to us before. I remember…_ "I think I've been traveling with you for too long. That doesn't even surprise me a bit." There was a quick amused grin on the warrior's face. "Do you think it's like what happened when Callisto shot you with that dart?"

"It looked that way. I left Phileman with her but he still thinks she's dead." Xena was pacing ever so slightly. The bard knew it was because of nervous energy. Suddenly she stopped her pacing and turned to look into loving and concerned eyes. "This ends tonight. I want to start my life with you in one place. Enough is enough. I know who is behind this. We just have to get all the pieces to work for us."

"What about Artmus?" Gabrielle came and stood next to her lover. "Do you think it was safe leaving the 0princess alone with him?" _I don't want to second guess you. You've always known what's best for me. And you've always somehow come up with the plan to end whatever atrocity was happening. I like the princess. She reminds me a little of me when I was her age if I ever was her age._

"Honestly I don't know." Xena looked deep into her green eyes not willing to throw any punches. _Can't hold anything back ever again from her. Total and complete honesty with the woman that I love._ "He took a shot with a long bow." There was an instant look of surprise on the bard's face. "Told him he better keep me up on plans or I'd finish what I started. I dropped him out of a tree and onto his head."

"Xena!" The bard's tone was filled with affection. "So he's probably at least for now someone that won't do something stupid." Her mind tried putting all that she knew with that small little tidbit that her partner had just shared with her. "I know that Gena is completely in love with him. She doesn't have to say a word. She gets a familiar look on her face when talking about him." She winked at her lover. "But he was trying to change her. Make her ready to lead. Not sure if that was the plan putting her in power and then controlling her through Artmus."

"That is exactly the plan." The warrior princess was proud at how much she had rubbed off on the woman standing before her. _Haven't been a kid in so long. You grew up so fast. Had to to keep up with me. I'm sorry for that._ "All right well we have to come up with our own plan. First we have to make sure everyone thinks that Dianna really is dead. And then we have to speed up poor Lias demise as well."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was several hours later. The queen's body was lain out in the main hall. The mourners were already lining upside the castle to pay their respects. Lias and his sister were standing vigil at either side of the table their mother was lying on. Their father stood holding her hand. If his mind had really been working he would have felt a little bit of the warmth returning as the poison was already wearing off just a little.

Artmus stood off to the side watching Gena with careful eyes. Watching him from the shadows behind everyone was a pair of icy blue eyes. Green ones were out in the open kneeling in front of the queen. The bard looked up into Artmus' hazel eyes. In that one look she could see something snap. It was a look that she had seen in her own lover's eyes once upon a time. It was something she could hope for but not sure if it was true or not.

Her sense picked up immediately at a familiar sound. While still kneeling she glanced over her shoulder. In came a tall man dressed in warrior's leathers and armor. It was not someone she recognized but from what Xena had told her of the men in the cave this was the leader. Quickly she returned to her mourning position. Her right hand played gently with the sias that was hidden under the furry rug.

Phileman managed to snap out of his stupor and made his way to where the man was standing only a few feet behind Gabrielle. The bard kept her breathing steady and kept up a mumbling chant praying as it sounded. "Selcior. I hadn't realized that you had already heard." His eyes were bloodshot and he his voice was hoarse from obvious crying.

"I had been traveling to look for a new trade route." Selcior held out his arm which was engulfed by the king's. "With the sudden increased attacks in the region I wanted to find safer passage for our combined trade." He glanced over the king's shoulder and sighed shaking his head. "Do we know who the bastard it was that did this?"

"Not as of yet." Phileman had a far off look on his face like he was only half hearing what was being said. His mind was obviously still on one thing. "We…" He had to stop and correct himself. "I have an old friend looking into the situation. It's only a matter of time before whoever is behind this is caught and brought to justice."

Just then a thud took place. Everyone turned to see what had happened. Gabrielle was the first to react and made it to where Lias' body was crumpled on the ground. Without anyone noticing she took the little dart out of his neck. The already weakened body was immediately rendered in the same state that his mother was in. "He's dead." The bard barely audible.

Phileman had enough. He collapsed to the floor next to his son. Gena fell back into Artmus' waiting arms. She had passed out. The stress of everything was just too much. Gabrielle gently laid the young man's head back onto the floor. She stood and made her way over to the young princess whose eyes were now slowly fluttering open. "Are you all right?"

Before Gena answered she felt strong reassuring arms supporting her. "I will be." In an instant there was this sudden change in the young girl. It was like in less than a blink of an eye she went from that tentative little princess to the potential queen and a very strong young woman was now standing before the bard. "As soon as we get whoever is behind this."

Gabrielle smiled at this sudden change and knew it from past experience. _Sometimes it takes something horrible like this to make you grow up._ Her smile faded as she remembered the one thing that made her grow up faster than anything. _You left me. But you fought to come back to me. But it forced me to grow up a million times faster._ "We will. Patience please."

Gena eyed her for a moment. There was this sudden understanding in the princess' mind or at least there appeared to be. "I trust you and your friend completely." Even as much pain as she was in and feeling all these new emotions inside her she managed a little wink at the bard. "Now, let's get my brother taken care of."

Guards were coming from everywhere and yet no one noticed the leather clad woman behind the curtain. _Have to have a talk about security before I leave. This is really pathetic._ Xena watched and saw Selcior move over to Dianna's body. He removed her royal crest. _So the plan has changed. Or you were just using and lying to Artmus. Either way now it's time_.

Xena let out her warrior cry as she took a few running steps and back flipped over the table to stand face to face with Selcior. He stood stunned as he was looking up into the warrior's eyes. She grabbed his hand roughly and forced the royal crest out of his hand catching it in her free hand without even thinking of letting go of her grip. In one felt smooth she tossed the crest to Gabrielle who caught it with ease. "I believe that this belongs to you, your majesty." She handed it to Gena.

Phileman understood what was going on. He had drawn his sword and was about to charge when a familiar voice caught his ear. He looked down to see blue eyes fluttering open. "Don't." It was a whisper of a voice. Immediately he dropped his sword and collapsed against the table. "I would never want you to spill blood in anger or revenge. Even for me my love."

The king was already at the edge and it didn't take only those words to have tears cascading down on the now alive queen. Everyone watched for a moment. But it didn't last long as there was a rush of air in the great hall. Several warriors dressed as Selcior was had engulfed the room. Gabrielle's strong voice ordered, "Get over to the Queen!" She watched as Artmus and Gena complied. In the next instant she rolled over to inches of where her warrior princess was still holding Selcior and took her sias out of their hiding spot. In an instant she had her back to the dark haired woman who was her soul mate.

There were twenty of Selcior's men standing circling them. They had taken the time to block off every entrance and already taken out the guards in the room. They were now waiting for Xena to make the first move. _Really have to talk to them about their security._ "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. You have the choice." Her eyes were not only icy they were frigid. She was letting the inner warlord out.

"Funny." Selcior's bravado had not backed down any. Obviously he had no clue as to who he was dealing with. "I was going to say the same thing to you. I will order them to cut off everyone's head if you do not release me and give me the royal crest. With that I won't need to control anyone. All I'll need is to be free of this place."

Xena released the man's hand and watched him get a smug look on his face. "I'm so sorry. I should have introduced myself. My name is Xena. This here is my soul mate Gabrielle. Perhaps you've heard a tale or two about us?" The smug look vanished quickly and the men surrounding him shifted uncomfortably. "Gee, it does look like my reputation has preceded me again."

"Y-Y-Your supposed to be dead." The man had gone as pale as if, well, if he'd seen a ghost. "I heard you went to some foreign country and never returned. It was said that these lands are now for easy pickings because there is no more warrior princess and her battling bard to stand in the way." He was now shaking as well.

The warrior princess grabbed him once again roughly by both arms. "I got better." She proceeded to head butt him into unconsciousness. That was all it took for the rest of his men to begin attacking. It was a blur of blades and sias as the two women worked back to back whittling the numbers down till there was only four men left standing. "I'll give you the same choice I gave your former boss. Easy or hard? Your decision."

There was instantly the loud clanking sound as metal hit stone floor. Every piece of weaponry was thrown to the ground in surrender. Gabrielle made for the doors to the main hall and opened them allowing the guards that had been banging on them to enter. They all stopped in their tracks at seeing the fight was already over. They looked and realized that only two women had taken on twenty men and they shook their heads in awe.

Xena only rolled her eyes. "Not to overstep giving orders seeing as the Queen is far from dead but why don't we round up these vermin and put them in cages where they belong." The guards stared a moment than snapped out of their stupors and did as she suggested. She shook her head and made her way over to the queen. "You should have told me."

Dianna was still weak but she was still the queen. "I decided to do what was necessary for my kingdom." She was now sitting up on the table but being held up by her husband. Lias had been put next to her. He would take a lot longer to recover because of his recent poisoning. "Melinda and I had it all under control. Now what did you do to my son?"

The warrior princess was a bit perturbed but decided to let it go. _If I make a stink about this than we'll have to stay here longer. I want to leave before the crack of dawn._ "The same thing you did to yourself. It'll just take him a little longer for him to recover. Just have a nurse sit with him and make sure he and you drink plenty of fluids. It will help flush out any ill effects."

Gabrielle was now beside her partner. She could tell by her girl's stance and tone of voice that she was a little more than upset with the queen. _You're handling it well. Just hold on and we can be away from here tomorrow._ She put a hand on her lover's back giving her just a little more strength. "There are other matters to discuss." She turned and looked at Artmus whose head was bowed in disgrace. "Perhaps that is a more personal one though." His eyes shot up at her.

"The only other thing I care about right now is my brother." The queen eyed the warrior with solemn eyes. "I know what he tried to do to you and I'm sorry for that. He had a rough time of it when we were younger. And now he's gotten into a bad crowd. If you choose to punish him I will respect your wishes. But I'm on my way to rebuild my home village. It's going to take a lot of people for that to happen. I'd love to have family there."

The queen eyed her friend for a few moments before she spoke. "I will have to confer with council on this matter." Her eyes seemed almost cold. Xena knew what the answer was before the queen had relayed it. "As for you two we owe you another debt of gratitude that will be hard to repay. You've saved my life and my sons. That won't soon be forgotten."

"I'd just as soon that it would be." Xena saw the look on the queen's face. "This is what we do. We don't go looking for accolades. I'd say the biggest thing you could do for us is that when we do get our village up and running that you would consent to trading with us." _It's a first step. We're going to need commerce in a big way. Last time we were there there was nothing._

Dianna nodded her head in agreement. "That is the least that we could do. Now, are you going to stay for the wedding?" She looked from the warrior princess to the bard. The answer was plainly on their faces. "I take it you would rather leave?" Both nodded in silence. "Well, let us have a feast tonight to celebrate and you can leave in the morning. By then I will have decided what to do with your brother and I will have a trade agreement ready for signing."

"Until tonight then, you're Majesty." Xena bowed her head as did Gabrielle. The warrior took the bard's hand in her own and they made their way to their room. "Thank the Gods that is over. I don't think I'm cut out for this royalty stuff." She felt familiar arms around her unhooking her armor from behind. She turned around and smiled into awaiting green eyes that had a look of mischief about them. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Nope." Gabrielle wriggled her eyebrows up and down. "I just assume you show me." She let out a little purring noise. "And I show you how much I love you!"


	25. Chapter 25

AN-Well last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the ride. Look for the spinoff called 'The Road to Amphipolis' it's coming soon. Any and all feedback welcome!

The couple was still in bed well before dawn. They were a tangled mess. It was hard to see where one started and the other ended. The only thing that was clear was a blond head lying upon the ample bosom of the woman lying beneath her. The dark haired woman had been up for almost an hour. Her mind was going through the events of the past couple days. One image was particularly engraved in her mind and sent chills up and down her spine.

While a part of her would always want to travel as living in one place had not been her thing settling in one place was appealing considering all they had been through. Even growing up she had spent countless nice camped outside of the home that she had grown up in. That home had been over all a loving and warm one. It had been her mother and her two brothers struggling to keep the inn going. But she had always sought solitude out in the open. _I can do that again if living in one place gets to be too much. I'm sure I can talk someone into keeping company with me._

A few silent noises crept into her mind. They would not even be audible to most people but to this woman that had a heightened sense of everything they carried through. It was all the noises associated with the stirrings of going on in a castle. _Another thing that I could care less about would be royalty. While Dianna and the rest of her family were not your typical royalty but still…_

Xena put her arms tighter around her little bard careful not to wake her. _She's so much more than a bard. Her fighting skills are the envy of most armies these days. Her bard skills would leave anyone at the academy in the dust. But what makes her the most special person in the world is her heart. After what happened with our children, after some betrayals on both parts and learning of a past I'd long like to forget she still loves me. She still chooses to look at the world through a heart full of light and love. Gods am I lucky!_

_I'll never know what I did to deserve her. I know now as I've reflected many times that I was put there on that little path outside of Potadeia for one reason and one reason only. It was so that I could meet this helpless little girl that turned out to be anything but helpless and anything but a little girl. Even then there was more to her than I could ever imagine. I do wish some of the painful experiences could have been avoided. But other than that I would not change my life as long as we're side by side._

A muffled sound Xena knew so well put an instant smile upon her face. A blond head rubbed on her breast a little too long for just the accidental brushing that came with waking up. That made the warrior's eyes roll back just a little but in a good way. "Good morning." Her heart skipped a beat as a hand familiar to her was in a place that was the most sensitive area on her body. "Oh Gods!"

Mischievous green eyes looked up into surprised blue ones. "Just wanted to wake you up in a good way." Gabrielle had an innocence about her that she still managed to carry out except when it came to her warrior princess. Every time the bard tried anything like that and she knew she was busted even before she tried it. "Or I was just trying to remind you a little of last night."

Xena had to catch her breath at the feelings it caused throughout her entire body. "Never need to remind me of just how good it feels to touch you." In an instant she had turned the tables and had Gabrielle pinned on her back and was rubbing her with the entire length of her body. Up and down she went and then placed a knee in a particularly sensitive spot on the bard. A sharp intake of breath told her she had hit the right spot. "Two can play at this game."

A blond head leaned up as far as she could and a dark head closed the gap as their lips gently brushed one another before the sparring match began. First it was Xena's tongue that was dominant. Then it was Gabrielle's. Back and forth as their bodies ground together and as hands found familiar soft places. Finally as they pulled back out of breath the bard managed, "I like this game. We should play it more often."

That got a sensual growl out of Xena. Who had almost enough of the fore play. _After all I've never been one to play around. I've just taken what I want._ The bard arched her back into the long slender body of the warrior as it continued to rub up and down against the petite body underneath it. In a fashion so quick the bard had not even realized just when that she had done so Xena was now pouncing from one breast to the other.

_It's so unfair!_ Gabrielle was squirming but with pleasure as the speed and grace that her soul mate used in battle she now used on her to create such pleasure. _It's unfair that I can't do for her what she does for me. Oh Gods this feels so good. I just hope I'm even half the lover she is for me._ Now Xena had made her way down to the bard's belly button while one hand was on a breast and the other was slowly playing with an ever moistening pair of lips.

Slowly Xena dipped her finger inside and felt the spasm in the body she still was tightly pressed against. Her tongue now was slowly making its way to where the finger already was playing around inside all the moisture. She licked a little at the outside as the juices were overflowing just a little. That got her to the point of frenzy. For one moment she held green eyes into her own blue ones. A shock of electricity seemed to flow between them with just that one look.

Then once again in a movement so fast that the bard could not even see the blur that had become her lover moving to take her with her tongue. With expert skill she explored with that tongue and let her hands wander over every square inch that she could reach. Luckily her long frame afforded her many pleasurable places to touch. It definitely gave her an advantage that she relished with every fiber of her being.

Not as much pleasure as she was feeling as the bard's hip lifted off the soft bed and further into her exploring tongue. It was enough to set her over the edge once again and make her find that one spot that would soon bring a shear amount of pleasure to her partner. It was only a matter of moments and Gabrielle's screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room they shared. Part of the warrior thought that they could be heard throughout the entire castle something not to share with the bard.

It took several moments for Gabrielle to catch her breath. Xena had pulled her body seductively up against the bard's igniting another fire in the blond's body. It was a complete and total desire to have to be inside the woman that she loved more than life itself. Of course she would take her time just as time had been taken with her.

It was Gabrielle's turn to move with speed and precision. It might not match her lover's but it would still grant a great deal of pleasure. She began by nibbling on the collar bone while her hand was free to explore areas further south. Her hand ended up rubbing the pulsating mound. Even just barely touching it and she could feel the heat and the slight juices that were already spilling out oh so slowly.

Her body was aching for just one thing but her heart was telling her to slow down and to take her time. This led her lips to first one earlobe and then the other. Tiny moans were making their way out of her lover and the bard was feeling the rising passion inside of herself. Then slowly she trailed down the neck and into the valley between two soft peaks. First one then the other was in her mouth in an expert fashion. All the while she kept her hand gently grabbing the heated mound that was getting hotter and wetter by the second.

Gabrielle let her tongue trail all the way down to the mound and teased it with her tongue licking the outside and the juices that were spilling out. She delayed just a little longer on giving her partner what she really wanted. Her teeth nibbled down one leg and then back up. A repeat performance of the other leg only this time pausing to suck on Xena's big toe. It was almost too much for the warrior and she could feel her body restrain a kick.

That told the bard everything she needed to know and without even another moment of hesitation she had thrust her tongue inside. Slow at first just playing around. She could feel strong hands in her hair a signal that her lover was more than ready. Her pace quicken and found that sweet spot. In and out faster and faster until she heard, "Oh Gabrielle!"

It was time for the bard to slowly pull her hot sweaty form slowly up across the equally hot and sweaty form of the warrior. Her head landed in its favorite spot just on the warrior's shoulder. The heartbeat was racing but already beginning to still ever so slightly. "That will probably have to tide us over until we get to Potadeia." The bard sighed as she knew that was one of the things they had to sacrifice out in the open. _Too risky to distract her natural instincts that long._

"Maybe." Xena's tone was sultry and she was still feeling too good to think about having to wait so long to feel what she was feeling now. _Snuggling is nice of course but it just doesn't give you the connected feeling like this does. Pleasure of course but there is also a connection that just can't be described with words._ "I hate that thought but you're probably right."

They snuggled together for several minutes before the bard sighed. "You know we should get cleaned up and see if what the queen has decided about Toris. I hope that she turns him over to you." She looked up into blue eyes that seemed to want something. "I know Toris used to help your mother run the inn. It would help to have someone there that had knowledge. Course the question would be if we could trust him or not."

"If anyone could get through to him it's you." Xena leaned to kiss the bard on the forehead. "After all you did wonders for me." She could feel rather than see her soul mate roll her eyes. "I want him there yes and I'd like to have your sister and niece. They are the only family that either of us has left except one another."

"It would be nice." Gabrielle put her arms tighter around her warrior. "But I seem to remember a wise woman once saying to me that we are born into families which is great. But even better are the families that we make. You and I are family and nothing will ever change that. We've been family from the very first day we met."

"I feel the same way." Xena this time leaned down and kissed the bard on top of the head. "I hate to break this up but you were right. I can hear them betting ready to serve breakfast in the main hall. Sometimes having this better than average hearing is a curse. But I'll gladly take it as long as it also saves you from harm."

Gabrielle groaned and stretched feeling the relaxation she had felt going away just a little. She was worried of course about their next adventure. _I know that Xena wants this. But for her to stay in one spot for too long I'm not sure that's a good thing. Even after Eve was born and we were with the Amazons she didn't want to stay there. Of course that was partially because it was the Amazons. She and Amazons only mix for so long._

Xena came up from behind and gave her a hug. Then took her by the hand and led her to the little wash room. Already hot water was heated and ready to go. They both got into the rather large tub and took their time cleaning one another. It brought back a memory of one time when they had taken time to help their Xenawannabe friend Minya. _If only she'd stopped with the buckets of water I think something more would have happened. I wanted it to._

Quickly they dressed and made their way to the main dining hall. There was quite the bustle going on. They entered from the side entrance and could see that the entire royal family was there. The queen looked almost like her old self. The king still had dark circles under his eyes. Lias looked a little weak and lost but at the same time he was smiling sadly. Gena was sitting straighter than she had before. Artmus was nowhere to be seen.

The warrior princess made her way to the front of the table Gabrielle right beside her. They both bowed and the queen motioned to the chairs next to her. The pair slowly made their way to their assigned seats. Out of habit Xena carefully tasted the drink that sat before her and the bard getting only a slightly rueful smile from her partner. Satisfied she took a long drink of the almost too sweet wine. There was mostly silence for the better part of the meal.

Finally the queen cleared her throat getting the entire halls attention. "Once again we owe a debt of gratitude to the warrior princess and her bard." Dianna held up her glass. "A toast to them. May all your dreams come true. May you find peace and happiness. May your hearts never know darkness. May our alliance be fruitful!"

There was a chorus of cheers from around the room. Gabrielle didn't even have to look at the look on her warrior's face. If anyone knew the dark haired woman like the bard did they would know she was actually very upset. To anyone else she looked bored. _Still don't like receiving the rewards that come from our adventures. That's all right. I'll give you more rewards later. Ones I know that you will like._ Gabrielle gently squeezed her love's thigh to give her her strength.

Everyone took a drink to celebrate the toast. Then all eyes turned on Xena expecting anything. The warrior squirmed in her seat only to feel another gentle squeeze. Finally she stood and raised her own glass. "To peace and prosperity." She took a drink and was followed by everyone else. _Short and sweet and to the point. It's what we all want anyways._

Dianna unfolded a parchment and handed it to the bard who then handed it to Xena. She unfolded it but put it so that both of them could read the contents. It was a very fair trade agreement. It was almost more than fair. A green set of eyes sparkled as a steady hand signed the agreement. But was surprised when she was handed the quill. "Me?" A nod in the affirmative. A more shaky hand then took the quill and signed it as well.

The bard handed the agreement back to the queen who signed it. "I will have a copy made and sent back with you." Without even a word a page took the parchment and disappeared. "Now that we have that out of the way I know that you have a more personal matter that you want to discuss." The queen took a sip of wine. "Your brother has been quite cooperative in telling us all he knows about his part in the attempt to take over my kingdom. However, he did try to kill me."

It was Gabrielle that spoke. "He did. We will never be able to excuse what he attempted to do. However when I was talking to him I could see something clearing in his mind. I don't think it was something he could fake." She looked at Xena and then back to the queen. "If you should let him go with us we would take full responsibility for his actions. He would be punished severely."

Dianna was surprised a little by the last statement. She sighed and got a far off look on her face. Then she looked down at her youngest child who was in so much pain. Her eldest was not in a much better place emotional. Physically he would eventually fine. But both her children were in so much pain. _Time to just get rid of all memories of this whole ordeal._ "I accept your terms. He will be released to you. If something should happen and it is proven he is behind it not only is he to be punished our agreement will be void as well."

Xena nodded her head. "Fine. We'll be leaving in an hour so if you could have the copy of the agreement and my brother ready we'd be grateful." After a nod of the queen she stood and felt rather than seen that Gabrielle did the same. They made their way back to their room so that they could pack and get ready to get out back in the open road once again.

()()()()()()()()()()()

An hour later they were on the road. Toris kept hanging way to the back with his head down. Every once in a while he would trip obvious that his head was elsewhere. Xena looked over her shoulder and sighed. _It's gonna be a long time till he heals inside. I know. It's been forever and a day for me and I was lucky to have Gabrielle by my side._

The bard suddenly had an arm around the warrior's waist. "Thank you." Blue eyes looked at her questioningly. "I mean for having me sign too. This is your hometown, Xena. This is about rebuilding your family. I know I'm your family to but this is all for you. I'm just along for the ride as I have been since the beginning."

Xena stopped in her tracks and turned so that they were looking directly into one another's eyes. "I thought you'd know by now that you are more than family to me. You are the other half of me. What I have is yours. Where I go you go. When you hurt I hurt. When we love we love as one. So if I'm going to rebuild the place I grew up in it's going to be with you. And once we are done it will finally be our hometown. Everything I do is for you, for us. Don't you ever forget that."

They paused for a long kiss and could hear some faint noise behind them. Toris was trying to look anywhere but at them and they both burst out laughing. "Come on my warrior princess. It's a long road to Amphipolis." They walked side by side just enjoying the feel of the sun beating down on them. Enjoying the fact that they were and forever would be two halves that made a whole.


End file.
